Hail to the (Zero) Queen
by BeanCorn
Summary: At the end of the Second Great War, The Queen of Blades has been pushed into a corner, But this time she has a choice, face her destiny or give Fate the bird and jump into a green portal. My first fan fiction; Season 2 IS OUT! Mature rating due to mild sexual content, crude language, blood/gore and violence. Discretion Advised. OOC Kerrigan/Zerg; Balanced Kerrigan/Zerg
1. Absolution

Hail to the (Zero) Queen

**A/N: This is definitely my first fan fiction writing to date, and I am beyond excited to try my hand at writing some deep, riveting, and potentially controversial stories here.**

**I did delve into some of the canon of both Starcraft and the Familiar of Zero franchises, but I must stress that most of the content herein is taken directly from the games, and the anime series respectively. Therefore most other forms of canon may be missing. Character roles will be changing somewhat to allow my version of the plot to evolve more smoothly. In addition character behavior will be changing somewhat as well, so keep an open mind =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Starcraft (which belongs to Activision Blizzard) OR Zero No Tsukaima. All rights, ownership, and monies earned from these franchises belong to their respective owners. I am merely a fan making a rather twisted tale from two fantastic story-lines. =D**

**I thank you for your constructive criticism in advance. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**October 25****th****, 2504**

**Char-Hive Cluster Omega**

**Koprulu Sector**

Four Days. Four long, bitter, and downright brutal days had led Kerrigan to her current position. It had taken just four days for the Queen of Blades to have her unnatural, yet seemingly beautiful skeletal wings pinned to an equally unnatural wall. Raynor's Raiders, along with Dominion forces led by Mengsk's own son Prince Valerian had caught the former ghost without the full power of her brood.

Arcturus Mengsk. The man was many things, bloodthirsty, cruel, and most certainly unstable. The man made huge tactical and strategic failures when he focused all his attention on Raynor, arguably guaranteed heavy Dominion losses early on in the conflict. At this point however those losses were just not enough to allow her own brood to come to her aid.

Legions of Kerrigan's brood were off-world, fighting the Dominion on its own planets, such as Sorona, Dead Man's Rock, and Meinhoff. '_How could I not have seen this coming?' _Kerrigan asked herself, '_I will admit though, the alliance between the Dominion and Jim was something I had hardly considered when I began this endeavor.'_ Kerrigan immediately stifled those thoughts; her own connection with the swarm could undermine her closest defenders strength and focus. She herself had been forced to participate in the battle herself when the Terran forces began to push deeper into the Hive's core territory, but even she, with all her power had been pushed back multiple times.

Even inflicting terrible losses on the Terran force, she could simply not stop the sheer amount of power coming at her. They were using her own tactics against her

Kerrigan notices a battlecruiser begin to make a strafing run on a nearby spore colony, and watched as the capital ship's Yamato cannon vaporized the previously damaged antiaircraft building. Kerrigan swore under her breath and moved towards the now withdrawing ship. Kerrigan reached out with her own, massive psionic power and ripped an entire wing off the battlecruiser, sending the now crippled ship careening into a cliffside, creating a rather beautiful mushroom cloud. Said shockwave then rippled past her sending several Banelings flying through the air like Frisbees into the Greater Spire, collapsing it. Kerrigan knew she was powerful, if not the most powerful human psychic to have ever lived, but her power as a human was completely insignificant to how it is now.

The Zerg have always been creatures of psionic power, their own creation by the Xel'Naga eventually led to their downfall 2500 years earlier. Kerrigan knew from her time with the first Overmind that there had been a third party who had partial, if not complete control of the Overmind for centuries. What Sarah never did find out from the Overmind is exactly who, or what was pulling the strings. In the end, the Overmind had been destroyed, and the swarm scattered while both were on Aiur, where the United Earth Directorate would begin picking up the pieces, in order to take advantage of now leaderless Zerg.

"_Four years later, and I'm right back to-'_

Multiple nuclear hits brought the Queen of Blades back to reality as dozens of Zerglings and Hydralisks were incinerated as well as destroying two of her last Hives. Kerrigan suddenly began to speak out loud in a deeply condescending voice, **"I don't believe it, I'm facing the end, and here I am reminiscing about the Zergs' early history."** Suddenly a sense of alarm passed through the Hive, that for the first time since being infested, a massive chill went down Kerrigan's spine. The wretched Xel'Naga artifact was fully charged, and was set to fire a massive pulse, that would not only destroy a vast number of Zerg in the area, but also end her reign as the Queen of Blades.

* * *

**That Same Time**

**Unknown System or Cluster**

**Halkeginia**

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was mentally preparing herself for her next, and most likely most important test of her magic career, the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony. Louise facepalmed, '_What will happen if I fail this time? Will I have to leave school? Get teased again, and more than I ever had before? How in the Founder's name will I explain this to Mother?!'_

Louise was a second year student at the academy, barely 16 Louise was nothing if not unpredictable, tenacious, and as violent as her infamous mother, Karin "The Heavy Wind" Valliere (Did I mention she has an ego that would make grown men cry?). There was one serious reason behind her unladylike demeanor, insecurity. She was . . . less than normally developed for a 16 year old teenager; lack of normally present curves was enough to keep most boys away, although there was one larger reason why.

Louise was called the Zero at the Academy for one reason, and . . . really just one reason: Every time Louise attempts to use magic, she instead creates a spectacular explosion that tends to ruin peoples' earlier that day she had been volunteered for attempting a transmutation spell in class. Instead of transmuting 3 stones into another material, said stones went off like small grenades, destroying the classroom.

Louise was driving herself crazy thinking of what could go wrong to the point where she did not even notice Siesta enter her room to pick up some soot-covered laundry that she needed done. Siesta calmly and most importantly quietly left the room to continue her tasks.

Siesta on the other hand was a complete reversal of who Louise was; hard-working, commoner background, with substantial curves in all the right places, as well as jet black hair, a rarity in Halkeginia. Siesta knew everything about typical tasks that a menial worker, mother, or wife would handle on a daily basis. She also has a contagious smile and an unhealthy obsession with romance novels. She was also humble and friendly to all, even those who may wish her ill will. She was also innocent, and untouched by the darkness of the world.

Her father had been a soldier, and Siesta had tried to get war stories out of him all the time; but with no success. Only her mother knew the truth at least in detail about her father's past. She never spoke a word about it however, which had left Siesta wondering

**Later That Day**

Nearly all the second year students had finished their own summons of various familiars. The overzealous flirt Kirche Von Zerbst (and Zero's biggest rival) summoned a fire salamander that matched her affinity for the element. Kirche was a rival of Louise's, not just because of Kirche's far more dramatic feminine development but because the Von Zerbsts and the Vallieres had a long time running family feud. It was practically a carbon copy of Shakespeare's tale of Romeo and Juliet, with it beginning over a theft of a romantic partner. That theft had occurred over a hundred years earlier, and the feud was still going strong.

Tabitha, Kirche's friend and arguably the smartest (and quietest) student in the Academy managed to summon a young Wind Dragon, proving yet again, that she is definitely one of the finer students in the academy. Little was known about Tabitha however, all that was known was that she was from the northern part of Gallia. She was also surprisingly strong given her age, reaching triangle level spell strength before entering the Academy.

Guiche Gramont, academy playboy and heartbreaker was able to summon a rather large mole, an obvious sign towards his Earth affinity. That and his tendency to spout exposition and horseshit. Other notable summons included a frog for Montmorency, water mage and paramour of Guiche an owl for Malicorne, as well as a basilisk, a bugbear, and various household pets

"Was that everyone?" Professor Colbert called out to the students. The aging, but still strong professor and war veteran had been teaching at the academy for over a decade, popular with students and staff. In addition to his likeability, he isn't afraid to put technology into the equation to allow advances to occur. Even if it upsets the status quo that has been in place for so long.

Kirche spoke up instantly "No, just the Zero is all that's left!" Laughter begins to erupt among the students, Louise's infamous failure rate of 100% in magic was known to all but a few. Louise was again humiliated by the display and stepped forward, appearing undeterred on the outside, but internally shaken up. Colbert had no problem with class antics, but his patience had been wearing down all afternoon_, 'I grow tired of this exchange of barbs and jabs'_. With a surprising amount of force, Colbert smashes his staff straight into the ground, which instantly silenced the class down to a series of whispers and quiet giggling.

"_What a loser!" "Just another day for the ZERO_," was among the quiet insults thrown at Louise as she approached the summoning circle, and began to chant.

* * *

**Char**

"_**My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"**_

For the first time since becoming the Queen of her Swarm, Kerrigan feels a well of personal emotion bubble back up to the surface. A human well of emotion that takes away her strength as she falls to her knees. "**What the FUCK is this!? I won't be a servant to anyone!**" Kerrigan screams out, scattering the units around her, except for one single drone. "**Leave me be worm!**" The drone inexplicably refused the order and looked into Kerrigan's eyes, and suddenly The Queen of Blades was transported back in time. To a better time and existence.

* * *

**Flashback: Late 25****th**** Century, Tarsonis, Koprulu Sector**

_Sarah started to run across one of the few parks left on the heavily populated city, flowers flowing past her. The wind streaming her hair back in a gorgeous fashion, her mother chasing her through the tall grass, both laughing and enjoying every moment. Every moment they had left with each other. Innocence, happiness; guilt, sadness._

* * *

_**My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!**_

**End Flashback**

The Queen of Blades had a sense of calm grow over her, an unnatural sense of calm. "What is happening here?" Kerrigan simply was dumbfounded at what was occurring around her, she saw the Xel'Naga artifact fire, and one thought suddenly arrived in her mind, _'Absolution'_.

_**I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance, and APPEAR!**_

Instantly, a green portal activated right next to her, pulling the Queen of Blades, and the drone to a whole new world, just as the energy wave crashed over the Omega Hive Cluster.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

As soon as the incantation was completed, a massive explosion erupted from the summoning circle not only giving a concussive blast, but also showering the courtyard with ash. "What in the hell did you just do Zero?!" Kirche yelled out at the top of her lungs. The putrid smell of the Zerg began to filter through; cutting off Kirche's next sentence and in a moment vanished. All that remained was a stunned Queen of Blades who with her previous thought told the drone to burrow to avoid detection. Everyone in the courtyard took more than a few steps back, the familiars leading the way. The Queen of Blades stood, the dust now clear showing her true, terrifying form.

Her skin had been hardened into a thick, metallic carapace that was not only strong but light and amazingly flexible. Her curves she had as a human female remained, making her sensual, but unassailable, her orange, glowing eyes easily seen. She had already retracted her wings into her back, hopefully to avoid any confusion and potentially prevent any conflict.

Thankfully, everyone believed that her natural carapace skin was actually an unusual armor, although some of the girls of the academy started wondering how she took care of her hair.

_"Is that dragonskin she's wearing?" _The blonde boy Guiche whispered.

Kerrigan barely heard the blonde runt, noting just how incredibly weak she was after her trip through dimensions. The Xel'Naga pulse didn't help matters, she felt hollow, unconnected to her Broods. _'Where the hell am I?_'

She then realized that while nearly everyone had withdrawn a considerable distance, two remained cemented in place, Professor Colbert, who had his namesake spell 'Flame Snake' ready to be unleashed, and one young Louise Valliere. She raised her own psionic barriers to keep herself safe, while she was weak, she was gaining strength from the environment rapidly, and even in her current state it would take an army to fight her. Kerrigan was surprised just how much psionic energy went through all the students around her, '_They all could have been ghosts similar in strength to me, some may have even equaled me when I was still human'_ Kerrigan stated mentally.

Of course seeing Sylphid, made her realize just how far from home she was. '_A dragon? Really?_' Kerrigan then took note of said dragon's master, a small petite bluenette who eyed her carefully over her book, and who was somehow shielding her own thoughts from her. She was far stronger, and smarter then she let on. She also had no intention of letting others know that about her. She also began to notice all the different creatures, including a large red lizard, a mole, and this weird floating eyeball that kept staring at her. '_Thing is giving me the creeps._'

Kerrigan realized just how much of a threat she would be to her and her growing brood in this new land. _'I will have to take great care in keeping tabs on this one, she seems to be one of the few who can truly stop me.'_

Colbert thought to himself quite clearly, '_What in the Founder's name are you?_'

Thanks to her own mind reading she was able to speak in near perfect Halkeginian Kerrigan cleared her throat and stated quite simply**, **"So, where am I?" Kerrigan could feel the fear and anxiety within Colbert and students, as well as their thoughts. Kerrigan smiled internally and realized some were mere steps away from needing a change of pants. '_It seems I still have it, even after such a dramatic loss.'_ Kerrigan had a small grin on her face, seeing all of the students, clad in white tops with a black mantle. The girls wore a black skirt, and boys wore long pants. Kerrigan noticed a few of the girls wearing long boots or even high heels, '_Stylish, for Old Families._'

What surprised Kerrigan the most however was the young woman in front of her, who not only was not fearful, but curious. That and she had a Psi index of at least 30 if not higher. Kerrigan stood over Louise, and asked a question to which she already knew the answer, "Is it you who has brought me here child?"

"Yes! And you will be my familiar! The familiar of Louise Francoise la Blanc de La Valliere!"

Kerrigan was actually shocked at the sheer tenacity the child at to address her in such a manner. "You have a lot of nerve young lady, few have lived to speak like that to me. What makes you think you can match me-"

Kerrigan knew instantly that she had a problem when the child glomped onto her, tapped her wand on Kerrigan's head and simply chanted "By The Pentagon of the five elemental powers I mark you as my familiar!" She then immediately kissed Kerrigan, an act that surprised the long time Ghost, something which should never happen in the first place. She was losing her touch, and clearly control of the situation.

Not to mention it was also something that she had long forgotten how to do.

Her fire reminded her of Raynor, and what they once shared. _'Jim . . . what could have been._'

Her attention now back on reality she gently pushed Louise off of her body with a psionic shove as her familiar runes began to etch themselves into her left hand. Kerrigan was more intrigued then in pain from the runes; she then felt calmer and began to relax herself and her powers. The effect was instantaneous; nearly everyone had been holding their breath throughout the last exchange exhaled a sigh of relief.

Colbert then approached The Queen of Blades, "If I may, can I see the runes on your hand?" Kerrigan complied, seeing no reason to deny the Professor his obvious curiosity, "Ah thank you Miss..?"

"Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan." The former Ghost realized calling herself the Queen of Blades would likely be a considerable mistake, and draw unwanted attention to her. Her only hope now was that this older professor, who Kerrigan could tell was a veteran of many conflicts, did not see past her facade. Kerrigan looked to her left hand and saw the runic script written across the back of it. _'It looks like ancient Nordic I saw in a book once. I guess I really am out of the country.'_

The bald professor seemed satisfied with her answer, "Very well, everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day."

Sarah was momentarily confused when she saw the students literally start to float away, carried but an unseen current.

The now incognito Queen of Blades smiled, '_Let the fun begin'_

* * *

**A/N: This concludes my first chapter, I want to hear everything you guys have to think about this!**


	2. Lady Kerrigan I Presume?

Chapter 2: Lady Kerrigan I Presume?

**AN: I actually have just started writing this chapter just as Chapter 1 went live on the site. And I have received strong positive review(s) so far. If I make mistakes tell me about the big ones so I can clean them up for you all! Want more imagery? Should I restructure conversations between characters? Just tell me what works and what doesn't' =)**

**I'll be addressing reviewers directly either in chapter 3 or 4. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Louise was feeling absolutely ecstatic. Not only had she succeeded at magic (disproving her runic name Zero), she had summoned a being that was not only unique but seemingly powerful beyond measure. "_Oh it was so good to see Kirche eat her words!' _Louise thought to herself, and she began giggling out loud.

Kerrigan, who was directly behind her, gave a rather noticeable scowl. Given her Zerg features and anatomy that scowl looked like she was ready to devour someone. Painfully.

Its times like this that Kerrigan regrets being psychic, just reading emotions is an extreme amount stimuli for most psychics, but it gets annoying, even to someone as powerful as the Queen of Blades.

_'This girl will be the end of me, I need to get a hatchery built as soon as possible to improve not only my own survivability, but to help me turn down the volume on this brat's thoughts.'_ Kerrigan mused to herself.

The lack of connection to her broods, either by distance or because she is on an entirely different plane of existence means that she was used to constant psionic 'noise'. Hearing thoughts that come around occasionally was like having a nuclear shockwave ravage your brain. You could predict them to a point, but sadly the brain doesn't have an option for earplugs. In any case though, it was time to get started on building her new brood. _'Now . . what to name it?'_

Kerrigan reached out to the drone mentally, it responded nearly instantly, 'Orders Mistress?'

'Stay burrowed and search for a secluded place to build a hatchery, do not begin construction until I review your findings' Kerrigan replied back quickly.

The drone acknowledged her command and began to slowly burrow farther down.

To say that Kerrigan was nervous about being discovered was an understatement; although she was glad she invested the biomass and time into researching not only burrow moving but also improved sensory organs for underground work.

As soon as Kerrigan finished giving her orders, the new pair reached Louise's dorm room. As both walked in Kerrigan began to notice the old world design and function of most everything in the room.

"Familiar! This is where you'll be sleeping!" Louise pointed down to a loose pile of old blankets and hay.

Kerrigan suddenly started laughing, the first time she had laughed in a very, very long time, "Lady Valliere, you must be kidding; I will be taking the bed."

While Kerrigan found this turn of events to be rather humorous, Louise however did not share that viewpoint, "No! A familiar's place is on the floor! Now go do my laundry!"

Louise tosses a large wicker basket full of clothing, including a young maiden's unmentionables.

Kerrigan's eyes narrowed and began to glow slightly. While she didn't need sleep, she definitely had no need to do laundry.

Feigning ignorance Kerrigan responded, "I'll be honest Lady Valliere; I have no idea how to do laundry."

Kerrigan nearly jumped into the ceiling when Louise replied, **"GO FIND OUT YOU STUPID FAMILIAR!"**

To say the Queen of Blades was pissed off would be putting it mildly, and nearly crushed her vocal chords with a thought. She thankfully was able to pull back before she made a mistake and compromise herself.

Kerrigan rolled her eyes, '_As soon I find my own place to rest I am taking it._'

Kerrigan quickly removed herself from the situation and left once Louise started issuing curse words towards the Zerg Queen in ways no young woman probably should.

* * *

Kerrigan immediately went to work rearranging her genetic structure so she can hide some of the more prevalent features that came with her infestation, she did manage to hide her wings internally, as well as soften the carapace on her legs and arms. Her hands had been the easier to transform, and with concentration they became soft and warm to the touch. She also took back some of her more feminine features that were common to human, particularly her breasts to how they were pre-infestation. She wanted to seem at least a little feminine, especially if she got caught by the girls of the academy undressing or in the showers. An unintended side effect was that any body hair she had previously was no longer able to grow.

Kerrigan grinned, '_At least I won't have to worry about the carpets matching the drapes_.'

In any case however, it probably wasn't the best idea to be walking around like an armored tank in public. Although some of her changes she is still having trouble with. Her dark segmented hair which in her infested form was looking more like snakes then hair, '_That is next on the transformation list!_'

As a Ghost she was trained in all matter of covert operations, from espionage, counter-intelligence, reconnaissance; to more direct actions such as assassination and sabotage.

It was drilled into her early: '_Knowledge is Power'._

Thankfully with her psionic power she was able to draw out a remarkable amount of knowledge out of not just the students, but the staff as well.

Sadly that did not include how to do laundry. Though it did include some of the perverse romance novels the female students and staff read, making Kerrigan shudder.

Now however, she not only knew where she was, but learned a great deal of history, military tactics, and geography. The information she gained not only proved her suspicion that she had been moved off-world, but possibly into a previously unknown sector of space. In addition, many things from Old Earth mythology were common place here, dragons and magic being the most pervasive, but even references to werewolves and vampires.

Kerrigan found herself in thought, _'If I remember there was a book series with those two groups, wonder what it was called?'_

They were also ridiculously primitive, hateful, and religious, meaning she could not risk revealing her true capabilities, but those of her soon to be growing brood.

'_I can accept secrecy, if it means my own survival as well as that of my brood'_ Kerrigan mused silently.

Kerrigan moved throughout the large castle, naturally silent from her years of experience of fieldwork.

* * *

Siesta was performing her late night duties, looking forward to getting some sleep.

'_I'll say, there's a lot of shadows out here at night, the last thing I want is to be out here alone and some noble boy to take advantage of me'_ Siesta thought to herself, as she began to blush.

Siesta's obsession with romance novels has seemingly started to crossover into reality, in a rather awkward manner.

"OOMPH"

Siesta fell to the ground after hitting what felt like a stone wall headfirst. The first thing Siesta saw, was the glowing orange eyes looking down at her.

It was also the last thing she saw, as she fainted from the shock of the encounter. Kerrigan cocked her head, '_What could've caused that?_' Kerrigan looked at a silver tray the maid was carrying reflected her orange eyes. '_Oh, that's what. Whoops . . ._'

* * *

Siesta had already began regaining consciousness when Kerrigan noticed her and spoke, "Well look who decided to return to the land of the living?"

Siesta jumped awake and was about to turn towards the voice when Kerrigan froze her in place mentally, "The last time you looked at me you went headfirst into the ground, last thing I need is to have you go dying on me."

Siesta instantly recognized Kerrigan's voice, turned and looked at a fully human appearing Sarah Kerrigan.

"Oh you must be Miss Valliere's familiar that was just summoned!"

"I wasn't aware that my arrival here was so well known, especially so quickly," Kerrigan replied calmly.

"Oh yes! Everyone is talking about how you are the first humanoid summoning ever!"

Kerrigan began to look back into the knowledge she had gleamed from her psychic investigations and realized that she had missed that detail in her overview.

_'How in the hell did I miss a detail that big?'_

"Interesting, I don't mean to be forward but can you do this laundry for me?" Kerrigan asked curtly to the maid.

Siesta's face instantly lit up, "Of course!"

Kerrigan found herself smiling, "Thanks dear, I didn't catch your name though."

"Siesta."

"Sarah."

"It was nice meeting you Sarah!" Siesta ran off waving with the laundry.

Kerrigan sighed, "I guess I should head back up to the room, but I really don't need sleep. Might as well enjoy the night and the peace and quiet."

Living on Char with billions of Zerg is as you might expect, is a noisy business.

Kerrigan frowned though, _'She seems vaguely familiar, nostalgic almost. It might be me being paranoid . . . but I need to find out.'_

* * *

Jean Colbert had been stupefied all day at two things. First, and largely the most important of which was why did Louise, someone with virtually no magical talent manage to summon a sentient being, especially someone as humanoid as Miss Kerrigan; and two the design of the runes on the young woman's left hand.

Both questions continued to pull at him, making him work late into the night

'The runes on her hand are ancient, easily dating back thousands of years, could be runic, in which case-'

Colbert immediately stopped what he was doing, "That's impossible, there has been a sighting in over 6 millennia." He immediately scrambled into his pile of books from the Fenrir Archives, a section of the library where sensitive, and potentially damaging research material was kept away from students and low rank instructors.

He pulled out his last book, on the Founder Brimir and his legendary familiars. Immediately scanning through the ancient book, he found what had stopped him in his tracks just moments before. An image of the Gandalfr rune, an exact copy to the one found on Miss Kerrigan's left hand.

A single gasp escaped his mouth, "By the Founder, your familiar walks Halkeginia once again."

Colbert took the book on the Founder's familiars and ran out of his lab, heading straight to Headmaster Osmond's personal quarters and a dead sprint.

* * *

Louise fell asleep not long after Kerrigan left, and began to dream. She entered a nightmare the likes of which she could not imagine.

**Tarsonis**

_The sight of a Hydralisk for the first time scared Louise half to death_

_'How could such a beast exist?'_

_She turned toward the sound of gunfire, a platoon of Confederate Marines were pinned down by 3 hydralisks dumping spike after spike into their cover, and occasionally into the members of the platoon._

_Suddenly two Wraith fighters came down and shredded two of the Hydralisks with heavy laser fire before flying off._

_Seeing the Hydralisk literally blowing apart under fire made Louise's bile rise in her throat_

_'What machines can do that? Such power is . . . frightening.'_

_Suddenly she found herself dodging an Ultralisk, and screaming madly in terror_

_'GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAY!'_

_The C-10 canister rifle in her hands automatically going to her shoulder and blowing apart the charging monster's knee caps, dropping it to the ground._

_That ground had dozens of pieces of rebar sticking out of it, turning the Ultralisk into a giant shiskebob._

_She then suddenly dove into a ditch and covered her head._

_BOOOOOOOOVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOMMMM_

_The sound, accompanied by a blinding light showed a nuke landing no less then a kilometer from where she was standing._

_The marines she saw earlier had been splattered across the cover that was saving their life just minutes earlier._

_"Is the emitter active Kerrigan!?" her headset chirped._

_"Affirmative!" the reply came in Sarah's voice._

_'That's my familiar..'_

_"Captain! Where is extraction?"_

_"It's not coming Kerrigan, Out."_

_"Captain?!"_

_Louise fell to her knees, seeing Zerg approach from all directions. Anger took over as she took the C-10 back out and started lobotomizing Zerg that approached her.  
_

_When she ran out of ammo, she laid back against an old broken wall, the last thing she saw was a Hydralisk rearing back and coming at her face first, teeth bared._

Louise suddenly woke up not just sweating but realized she had actually pissed herself in terror, something that hadn't happened since she was a child.

Though Louise was freezing from her experience, she stayed still, catatonic for 15 minutes before finally moving to change her clothes.

* * *

Morning-Osmond's Office

It took nearly all night to get Old Man Osmond out of bed (the curse of old age!), and Colbert immediately delivered the message. That message gave Colbert the rare treat of seeing Osmond having his mouth drop open -pipe and all- _not_ at the sight of a young woman.

"We must inform the palace immediately headmaster!" Colbert insisted. Osmond cursed silently, as a combat veteran, but also as a wise old man he knew that reappearance of the Gandalfr would cause nothing but trouble.

"No, absolutely not! We cannot risk the palace getting their hands on him and stirring up trouble both here and abroad. Not to mention the Church will be all over us shortly after we tell the palace. I don't need the palace guard or the Inquisition bothering me every moment of the last years of my life Professor!"

"But Headmaster-" "No exceptions! You are aware of the implications if both a void mage and a void familiar were to be known by the public at large?"

Colbert looked into his heart for guidance. He knew that if the Church did find out, Louise would not only becoming a living saint within the Church, but she and her familiar would lead a Crusade to retake the Holy Land from the Elves. Colbert knew from experience that such a Crusade would leave thousands, possibly millions dead. Not to mention that a new war with the Elves could make them go on the offensive and take current human territory, and Founder knows what the Elves would do with the humans under their control.

"I . . understand Headmaster, I will keep this quiet, if anything, for the sake of peace."

Unknown to both of the old mages, Miss Longueville had been secretly listening in the entire time.

* * *

The drone finally contacted Kerrigan, 'Mistress, I have found a worthy location for the hive'

Kerrigan was surprised that the drone had found a place so quickly, especially underground, 'Show me'

Kerrigan instantly had her own vision shrink, and have it replaced with the drone's multiple eyes.

The site itself was an interesting location, a large cave that branched out into larger ones through tunnels, ravines, and even old lava tubes and rivers ran through it. In addition, various ores were available throughout the cave system.

_'That solves our mineral problem, we should also be able to harvest Vespene from the gas pockets underground, albeit rather inefficiently'_

'Will this be appropriate Mistress?'

'Begin construction immediately, build the hive around the cave, do not attempt to make it larger for the hatchery'

The drone affirmed the command, and began morphing into a hatchery. Kerrigan was pleased with the results, thought it would take at least a day for the hatchery to finish morphing, so she had time to focus on other issues.

She walked into Louise's room seeing her pale, lifeless, and realized what had happened.

* * *

Louise looked up weakly at Kerrigan, "What exactly are you familiar?"

Kerrigan was divided on what to do, if she put Louise off she will only become more curious, and the dreams will continue to take their toll on her.

If she tells her, her own existence could become difficult here.

Kerrigan sighed, "I will tell you what I can, but you need to make me a few promises, understand?"

Louise nodded, _'I have to know, not just for my own sake, but for my family's and my country's.'_

"One: We are equals in this relationship, I will not speak down to you and you will not speak down to me"

"Two: Anything we discuss privately can never, I repeat, NEVER be told outside the two of us"

"Three: If you do wish to discuss something with a superior, such as your parents or this nation's leader, I must both approve the subject matter, and be present at the meeting."

Louise took this in, 'She is taking an awful lot of care to keep this quiet, do I really want to know what she is hiding?'

Kerrigan answered for her, "Lady Val-Louise, no one should ever have to experience what I will show you, once we start, there's no going back."

"How?"

Louise grimaced, her heart raced, she had made her choice.

"Kerrigan, tell me everything."

* * *

**A/N: Time for some revelations! How many exactly? Stay tuned =)**


	3. Re-Emergence

**A/N: I've appreciated all the feedback I've been getting from you all****! Thanks again, and enjoy =)**

* * *

Kerrigan retook her normal Queen of Blades appearance to focus on the trial to come.

Kerrigan sighed, "As you wish." She then reached out with her now scaled hand and placed it on her forehead.

'See the world and my past as I did little Louise'

Louise was stunned, her mouth agape to the point where a Mutalisk could have flown in. She had heard Kerrigan, but her mouth had not moved at all. What? How? Before she got her answers the world turned to darkness.

* * *

**Shared Memory-Ghost Academy**

_"Rise and shine little boys and girls!"_

_Louise felt herself jumping clear off the bed and the ground, already half-dressed. There was no way she would get thrown into the tank again, or get the handle._

_Fear and confusion became drawn on all the child conscripts, it was another day in Hell._

_Louise turned and saw one trainee who had bumped his head and was crying, the drill sergeant was having none of it._

_"DO YOU THINK I CARE YOU WORM! GET THE FUCK UP OR I'LL BEAT. YOU. SENSELESS!"_

_The child froze, and clearly what sympathy that was left in the man went somewhere else._

_The trainer wailed on the child with nothing but his hands and the handle._

_The handle was a sadistic take on the police baton of 20th century Earth. Except this one was built from neo-steel, had a million volt arcing tazer, and the grooves built into the shaft made it a natural weapon for beatings._

_Louise was beyond enraged, this kept happening day in and day out to the point where nothing seemed to change. She was well ahead of her fellow initiates and grew tired of the conditioning. All the beatings and time in the resock tank did nothing more then to anger and irritate her. Louise groaned, 'Enough of this'. She began to focus her own energy into a flail that would wrap around the trainer's neck and knock him unconscious._

_Only problem is she made it a bit too strong._

_The trainer only knew what was happening in the last few moments as the flail began to choke the life out of him. The hold was so strong it actually lifted him off the ground, he was clawing at air, realizing the grip was only getting stronger at an unnatural rate. Louise had come to a conclusion for this man's judgement. _

_Her eyes opened, Louise simply, and coldly said, "Die."_

_The flail compressed the trainer's neck with enough force to not only decapitate him, but to send his head flying through a bulkhead and into the ammo locker._

_The sudden, and dramatic use of her own power weakened Louise to the point of collapse, needless to say the trainer's assistant made a quick exit from the barracks towards the Academy's security station. He didn't get that far though, as Louise mentally ignited the head that was now in the ammo locker, blowing half of the Academy's south wall clean off of the building, incinerating the security station, the assistant and blasting the marine barracks behind that off its foundation._

_It was at that same time some surviving marines ran into the initiate barracks and began opening fire with their C-14's, cutting down the child conscripts like blades of grass. Being on the floor likely saved Louise's life as the people who were watching her with awe just a moment earlier were torn apart from the gauss projectiles._

_Suddenly a secondary explosion rocked the base. The marines ran back outside and began shooting at targets that had just arrived._

_"Rebels! Kill them all marines!" A young Lieutenant barked out to the troops under his command, before he, and the rest of his squad were turned into human confetti by an opposing Siege tank._

_The battle dragged on for nearly 4 agonizing minutes before it died down and all became quiet. Louise got back up, some strength returning, only to see her fellow initiates pasted across the walls, and the floors, and some even onto her. For the first time since being taken, she openly sobbed, horrified at what had taken hold. When she heard heavy footfalls enter the room behind her she tried her best to stifle her tears, but to no avail. _

_Louise awaited the end, when she realized she had found an armored gauntlet on her shoulder, not understanding what had gone on she turned around and saw a warm, kind face look back at her from a Marine's combat suit. _

_"Hello sweetheart, my name is Arcturus, you can call me Arty okay?"_

* * *

**Back in Reality-Mid-Morning  
**

Louise awoke from her psionically induced slumber given to her by Kerrigan so she could visualize what had transpired. Her heart was racing along with high blood pressure. Kerrigan gave a look of genuine concern, "Are you okay Louise?"

Louise began to calm down, and turned towards Kerrigan, "I think so Sarah, what was that I just saw?"

Kerrigan took a breath and a moment to gather her thoughts, "That, was the beginning of my life as my adult self, a Ghost operative."

Louise's previous fear and anger subsided, giving way to curiosity,"Are you a ghost as in the spirit sense or-"

Kerrigan smiled, "No, no, nothing like that, it was a nickname given to us, because of our special talents."

Louise continued to prod at Kerrigan, "What sort of abilities? Flying? Magic?

Kerrigan took another moment, "I suppose you could call it magic, although where I am from we don't have actual magic like you do here."

Louise actually became speechless at Kerrigan's words. _'No magic means no nobility . . . who leads the common people?'_

Kerrigan gave a knowing smile, "You ask why our society can function without magic? I can answer that, we used to have kings and queens, but with time they became corrupt, so my ancestors and others got rid of them."

Louise became visibly uncomfortable at seeing how casually Kerrigan spoke of removing royalty from positions of rule. She had not even noticed that Kerrigan answered a question that she had not even asked yet. She wanted to know more about her familiar, but Kerrigan wouldn't allow that. _'No, too much psionic input and it'll fry her brain, if she started training when she was younger I could've shared more, but it's simply too big of a risk_'

"What can you do specifically?"

"Well ghosts are experts of espionage, stealth, sabotage and assassination, we hold high positions in the military, although we are feared and hated."

Louise was rather disturbed at the thought of assassination being one of her familiar's strong suits.

"Why?" Kerrigan sighed, "We use a force called Psi to allow us to interact with the world and others. Its unnatural for some, while perfectly normal for others. Ghosts can sense each other and have some sense of kinship. All those who cannot, which is the vast majority, have a natural distrust."

"Psi allows me to achieve feats normally considered impossible or inhumanly difficult. For example, with focus I can turn my self invisible. There are other applications with it, physical interaction and use as a weapon in itself is also an option. Let's go grab breakfast and meet with all your classmates." Louise protested briefly then fell to Kerrigan's own psionic persuasion.

Kerrigan desperately wanted to keep Louise in the dark for as long as possible. She had told Louise far too much already, anymore could be dangerous to both of them. She felt that trouble would be coming sooner then anticipated, and begin shifting her DNA once again.

As they continued downstairs she received reports that the hatchery was not only complete but running well, 'Very well, begin construction of a summoning pool and start Zergling production. I want 6 to scout out the tunnel system as far as possible.' Kerrigan needed to find a way to develop more control, and started looking through various genetic information she could use to change Overlords into cave-dwellers...

* * *

**Alviss Hall**

Louise, fresh from her vision and from her talk with Sarah found herself walking with more purpose, pride even. People noticed this and the vast majority looked their way. Kerrigan took up a flanking position to the right and behind her, keeping eyes on the lookout for potential threats. While Kerrigan viewed Louise as just a human, she had come to realize she would have great need of her for a long time to come. She not only knew the culture and lifestyle of living in Halkeginia, she was someone Sarah could open up to. Conversely, she learned as a young woman that every girl needs a friend to open up to about everything, from clothes, to boys-

Kerrigan found herself in thought once again, _'Strange, a month ago I never needed to open up about my feelings, this familiar business must be causing this.'_

Suddenly a voice came booming through the hallway, from a tan, overly built redhead who simply screamed sex appeal, and trouble for both Kerrigan and Louise.

"Well, if it isn't the Zero with her familiar. Pay a commoner to play your familiar? Your family has fallen that far before," Kirche Von Zerbst boasted towards Louise.

Kerrigan grimaced, she knew a bully when she saw one, but this one had benevolence in her mind and heart. It was simply a front for her families' feud with the Vallieres. Kerrigan relaxed herself, no sense in getting aggressive over a bully who had a good heart about everything. Of course Louise wasn't aware of the state of mind of the young Germanian woman and got herself all worked up. Kirche didn't stay to earn her wrath and walked away laughing, with Tabitha in tow.

Both Tabitha and Kerrigan gave each other a quick glance, they both caught each other in the act and quickly looked away.

"What is her major malfunction?!" Louise was barely keeping herself from screaming those words out, and putting an impressive amount of energy.

_'Shit, that's more power then some Zealots I've fought, probably would be fun to fight her._'

* * *

**Flashback-Last Night**

_Kerrigan found herself stalking through the halls of the Academy completely undetected when she stumbled across two students, Kerrigan smirked, 'Must be a late night rendezvous.'_

_"Oh Guiche!" "Oh my lovely Katie! You are truly a pristine rose!"_

_Kerrigan almost broke out laughing, 'Hell, Zeratul had better adjective use then this clown'_

_"Sir Guiche! Tomorrow I will bake you a soft Souffle as a sign of my commitment to you!'_

* * *

**Reality**

"Let's go familiar!" Louise clearly forgot her manners as she spoke to Kerrigan.

Kerrigan groaned,_ 'That little witch has some serious nerve, talking to ME like that.'_

With Lunch ruined, both Louise and Kerrigan went into the main courtyard, where everyone was getting, familiar, with their familiars.

Kerrigan saw Guiche with yet another different woman, this time one with blonde hair and a forehead you could land a Wraith on with room to spare. Kerrigan muttered out loud, "Does that idiot have any idea what hes doing? I swear half the guys I knew when I was younger were complete idiots, but this is insane."

Louise looked at her, and then to him and gave a face of disgust, "He does this all the time, he never learns-hey wait where are you going?!"

Kerrigan began walking towards Guiche, ready to dispense some justice when she saw Katie from last night, looking for Guiche.

Without hesitation she approached her, startling her causing her to drop her Souffle, which Kerrigan caught with little effort, "Sorry about that Miss Katie, if you are looking for Guiche he's over there sitting with that blonde girl."

"Thank you Miss!" Kerrigan walked off and let the sparks of chaos unfold between the two-timer, and his girlfriends scorned.

Kerrigan noticed Siesta handing out cake and tea, and promptly jogged over to meet with her. She still gave off that same aura she detected from last night, something which both continued to confuse and irritate her.

"Mind if I help take out some of these pastries?"

"Sure Miss Sarah, that would be nice of you!" Siesta's beaming smile was contagious, so much so that even Kerrigan wasn't immune.

_'Definitely a strange one.'_

As they began handing out the pastries, they came across Guiche being surrounded by his now quite hostile girlfriends. Both sides argued, although Guiche was doomed the moment both the girls met. His two-timing ended up getting him two matching hand marks where he was slapped by both girls. Kerrigan broke out laughing, gathering the attention of all those around her, and earning her a glare from Guiche.

"YOU! Commoner! What is the meaning of your laughter?!"

Kerrigan immediately turned and stated, "You two timed, and you thought you could get away with it." Kerrigan then quit laughing, "If anything your lucky, back where I'm from do you know what we do to unfaithful men?" She paused for dramatic effect, "We castrate them."

Silence emerged yet again, Guiche considering his options and then taking the complete leap of poor faith, "You have insulted me and damaged my honor! I challenge you to a duel! Vestry Court in half an hour!"

The deafening silence was once again broken by Kerrigan's laughter, along with a cruel, dangerous grin, You're on runt." Siesta summarily fainted.

* * *

Louise began screaming at Kerrigan, "What do you think you're doing Sarah! A commoner can't beat a noble in a duel! You don't have magic!"

Kerrigan looked at Louise slyly, "Do you really think I am so weak and indefensible that I need to worry about such things? The brat is completely inexperienced, not to mention he has never encountered someone like myself before, nor is likely to ever do so again."

Louise was about to reprimand her, but stopped herself. '_She's right, shes a ghost, the best of the best. There's no equal here in Halkeginia that can equal her.'_

Louise nodded, "Defend my honor, Lady Kerrigan."

Kerrigan smiled, "With pleasure." She went into the shadows and immediately began to retrieve her Zerg functions and abilities. Including a few new ones she could use to keep her Psi powers hidden, but would still be enough. Hydralisk spine launchers placed into her palms to act similar to Iron Man from those ancient comic books, as well as hardened claws and bones in her hands and wrists. Her armor was restored, but kept her wings retracted.

_'Guiche, this day may just be your last_' Kerrigan thought with a twisted smile

* * *

"Headmaster!" Longueville rushed into Old Osmond's office, "A duel is about to begin!"

"Hmm? Between whom?"

"Guiche de Gramont and Louise de La Valliere's familiar!"

Osmond found himself in thought, and made a rash call.

"Tell the Treasury to bet 1500 gold that the familiar wins" Longueville was simply stunned, allowing a duel AND betting on it?!

Osmond warms up his scrying pool, "Lets see if this power is real.."

* * *

Louise walked into Vestry Court, with Kerrigan in a makeshift cloak. The cloak was Kerrigan's idea, '_Keep the goods out of sight, when the time comes, well there may not be much chance left for him'_.

Guiche was already waiting in the court, impatiently pacing about.

Guiche didn't let it show, but he was quite nervous. Almost no one knew ANYTHING about Louise's familiar, other then the fact she was humanoid. With so little information he was starting to think the duel may have been a bad idea. His father was a general and told him that whoever knew the most of the situation lived to see another day. Yet his pride and noble honor demanded he fight the commoner, no matter what could happen.

Louise walked Kerrigan onto the duel arena and stepped away from the two duelists. One of Guiche's friends, a third year at the academy would officiate the match.

"Rules are simple! First one to yield, or be rendered unable to fight is the loser!"

Kerrigan had to ask before she began, "**Is death considered one way of incapacitation?**"

The whispering crowd fell silent. Kerrigan had charged her voice up with her own power, making it resonate throughout the air and ground, almost like a massive sub-woofer shaking one's ribcage. Needless to say, everyone on the field and around it was on feeling extremely weary.

Kirche and Tabitha both watched Kerrigan closely, no doubt eager to learn her capabilities. Shame she was going to disappoint them.

The third year nervously replied, "T-t-t-technically yes, although it is considered in poor taste."

Kerrigan looked through her hood towards Louise who shook her head, _'No Killing'_

Kerrigan was disappointed, she wasn't happy with the restriction placed on her, _'If its for the brood then it will be worth it in the end.'_

Kerrigan threw the robe away, revealing the Queen of Blades in all her glory. Orange glowing eyes powered by overwhelming psionic energy capable of nearly anything, her steel-like carapace fresh and polished. Her new mutations for her hands were proving to be rather intimidating, as well as appearing incredibly 'badass.'

No one was quite sure what they were looking at. Some thought it was a demon, a fallen angel, or a human dragon._ 'Oh if only they knew the power I possess'_

The Queen of Blades smiled, baring her now razor sharp teeth, **"Make. My. Day."**

* * *

Silence permeated the arena, no one moved or dare take a breath. For the first time in his life, Guiche thought this may be his last day alive. Although finally he regains control, whether it be bravado or stupidity reigning.

"I am Guiche de Gramont! My runic name is The Bronze, and your opponent shall be this Bronze Valkyrie!"

With a swift incantation a 6 foot tall bronze construct appeared; Kerrigan was honestly impressed and certainly amused, she hadn't seen things materialize out of a _stick_ before. The Valkyrie ran at high speed towards Kerrigan . . .

Kerrigan struck first, covering the distance between the two nearly instantly; she began by wrapping her hand around the golem's head, and shooting a bone spike straight through its 'forehead', pinning the now removed head to a far wall. Silence was broken only by the sound of the collapsing golem, and Guiche visibly shaking in fear.

**"Anything else child? I should I finish this now?"**

Guiche brought out 3 more golems. _'Does the fool even know what hes up against?'_

The golems attacked en masse, forcing Kerrigan to briefly go on the defensive before using her sheer strength to literally disassemble the golems limb from limb with her bare hands. Needless to say the look of absolute terror on Guiche's face made this whole debacle worth it to her.

Kirche and Tabitha were stunned speechless, particularly when a bronze spear aimed at her chest simply shattered on impact. "What in the Founder's name is that thing made of?!" Kirche yells out, completely unfamiliar, and honestly, terrified herself. Tabitha wasn't much better, "Unknown".

Montmorency and Katie were on the sidelines simply amazed that Guiche was completely and totally screwed in his fight with Kerrigan, they even worried she might kill him, although he had just broken their hearts minutes earlier.

Ten more golems appeared, armed with a variety of weapons and came out at one time. Kerrigan was losing her patience, enough was enough. She focused a small section of her power and pushed forward, blasting the golems back with a huge amount of electrically charged Psi energy, disabling them all instantly. The shockwave itself looked like a superheated asphalat road, releasing waves of heat that distorted the air.

Louise gasped, _'What in the Founder's name WAS that?!'_

Kerrigan then blinked right in front of Guiche, who in desperation summoned a sword to fight with. The hand holding the sword was impaled by another bone spike, punching right through the center of his hand, and barely missing Tabitha, who dodged at the last second. The poison from the spikes was taking an effect on Guiche though, it wasn't a strong enough dose to kill, but the power of it along with his current exhaustion might do him in.

Kerrigan decided to make sure, and psychically lifted him off the ground. The entire crowd had their mouth's wide open as he was slowly, carefully strangled. The sight of his eyes popping out of his skull made everyone begin to appear pale and grossed out.

At that point Louise called out, "Enough!" The third year agreed, and called an end to the match, naming Kerrigan the winner by knockout.

Surprisingly, people started approaching her and asking her questions, much to the Queen of Blades' dismay. She had been hoping her appearance would've been enough to keep the curious away, but fame does seem to have a cost associated with it.

* * *

Siesta was watching from the hallway, fearful. She had feared for Kerrigan at first, but as the duel went on, she became frightened of _her_ instead.

_'Is she just like me?'_

* * *

**A/N: Took all day to write this one up, but ohhhh so bloody worth it! Loved writing this one, and I hope to hear great things. BEAN OUT!**


	4. Evolution

**A/N: Thank you everyone for making my first story a huge success! There's going to be a lot of Starcraft and mythological references in this chapter, so prepare yourself for a case of neural shock. Also, political intrigue!  
**

* * *

The defeat of Guiche by Kerrigan was fresh in everyone's minds. The Headmaster wished to see both Louise and her remarkable familiar the following day.

First and foremost however, Kerrigan had to focus on her hive's construction. After nightfall she took her cloak and stayed in her full form. For the first time since she arrived she freed her wings in preparation for flight. Although before she could fly, she has to lose a certain dragon following her.

* * *

**Airborne-Sylphid:**

Tabitha decided to follow Kerrigan and figure out exactly what she was. Sylphid and her were circling at 2,000 feet, the whole ground lit by the full moon making hiding virtually impossible in the open. She had been following her for nearly 20 minutes when in a blast of smoke she vanished. Tabitha was forced to do a double take where she last saw the woman. Moments later Sylphid grunted, pointing to where the figure was, running towards the local marketplace at well over 100 kilometers an hour. Tabitha cursed silently, and directed Sylphid to follow.

* * *

**Kerrigan**

Kerrigan couldn't help but grin, that troublesome bluenette fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. _'Time for me to get moving while I have the advantage'_ Kerrigan thought, confident of her situation'. In her latest conflicts with the Protoss she had started to perk her interest in stealth and deception as forms of warfare for the Zerg.

She had piece for piece copied the High Templar's own Mirage technique to push Tabitha off course long enough for her to get underground. This distraction, along with her own cloaking allowed her to easily cover open ground undetected. Her recently upgraded wings which used to be just for show now could project Psi directly into them, allowing limited flight, and remarkably efficient gliding. She made it to the hideaway the drone had built between two large yew trees, then dropped through the near vertical tunnel down to the Hive.

By the time Tabitha had caught up the Mirage, it went behind a wall and simply vanished, leaving a stunned young mage where she stood.

**Hive Cluster Omega**

Kerrigan looked around the dark, and rather cramped cave system the Hive Cluster was built in. _'I didn't realize just how small it is down_ here' she thought, wondering if she had made the right choice.

A drone approached her along with a Zergling escort to bring myself to the now fully operational hatchery. It was far shorter than a typical hatchery given the low ceiling and creep had actually grown into the ceiling, vastly improving its strength and density, keeping the chance of a catastrophic cave-in the minimum. While Kerrigan knew stealth was essential to her brood's survival, it was also putting it in great risk.

_'More power be damned, I lose this hatchery I lose the brood in its entirety.'_ She received interesting reports from the scouting pair of Zerglings. 'We are not alone down here mistress!' She was genuinely surprised at that. 'What else is down here children?' 'My Mistress! Large Terrans are down here as well! Too big for us to handle alone!' What the hell could be big enough to fit in these tunnels that could be a threat to the brood? 'Show me'. I delve into their memories and see rather large and equally clumsy bipeds. They also talked, very, very badly. _'Only one possibility at this point'_ Kerrigan frowned.

'_Ogres.'_

Thankfully, the Evolution chamber that the drones built on their own (much to Kerrigan's surprise and delight), she now had the ability to create a new kind of Overlord, perfectly suited for underground, hazardous work. Getting additional drones or a full platoon of Zerglings was now a reachable goal. A suitable name was easy enough to come up with.

Erebus, Latin for 'Nether Darkness'.

* * *

**Next Day**

Thankfully for Louise, she had no dream or vision of Kerrigan's past overnight. This was mostly due to Kerrigan keeping the dreams from going any farther. Farther into the future where she was the true Queen of Blades was something Louise was not prepared for, physically or mentally.

In any case, the morning went by smoothly enough, Louise went to eat breakfast in Alviss Hall while Kerrigan donned her robe and went into the courtyard to be with the rest of the familiars. The creatures did not seem to mind her presence, in fact, they seemed to enjoy it.

There was a reason for it of course; she was gathering blood samples to use in the evolution chamber to give her new avenues of research and growth for the hive. Normally she would have to infest a creature to gain this strength, but given the current situation and the quality of control required it was unavoidable. Only one familiar looked uninterested, Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon.

_'I suppose her lack of interest would be normal, given she was trying to follow me all night'_ Kerrigan droned to herself. Her exhaustion is clearly exposed, she's barely awake. Kerrigan quickly took a small blood sample and scale sample, and moved away.

Tabitha had been watching the whole time however, and was long gone by the time Kerrigan returned.

**Fire Studies**

Kerrigan was wearing her large robe, this time without the hood. She lounged in the classroom next to Louise who was wasting no time absorbing every word the professor spoke. Instead of reading minds and draining herself she decided to actually listen to the lecture and commit everything she heard and read to memory. She did so both for review later, and potential genetics research. Her own research was going well, but she needed not just more samples but inspiration as well. The addition of incendiary effects to certain Zerg attacks made the time investment very attractive.

'_Maybe I can get Kirche to give me an understanding of both fire magic as well as how her salamander controls fire?'_

**Headmaster's Office**

Old Man Osmond, Longueville, and Colbert were both waiting in the former's office for Louise and Kerrigan to arrive. Impatience began to set in, and all three began to ask each other about the topics for their interrogation.

Colbert knew Kerrigan was a threat, but he didn't know to whom, "I just don't trust her, she's unnatural, and if she freaks me out you know that there is something wrong." Longueville and Osmond looked at each other and nodded. Colbert's combat experience was second only to Osmond's, and had seen enough action to know when something should be dwelt on.

Osmond was just curious about how she performed the feats she had done, "What I want to know is what she is capable of. She obviously is humanoid, so she's part human, if not all human and gifted. I'm willing to wait and see." Osmond's calm demeanor in nearly all situations is well known, not just at the Academy but around the country. This situation was no different in his eyes.

Longueville wanted to know if she was a threat to her personally, "I'm just interested in finding the truth." Colbert sighed, _'Perhaps finding the truth would be best for all parties involved'_.

Two hard knocks came on the door, "ENTER!" Louise, then Kerrigan entered the room behind her. Kerrigan had taken care to remove all her physical Zerg traits, appearing as little more than a fit 26 year old young woman. Colbert was naturally suspicious, knowing it was simply a disguise; only he had seen the Queen of Blades in her true form before the rest of the staff had.

Longueville offered both guests chairs and tea, both offers were accepted graciously. Kerrigan had been practicing her diplomatic behavior ever since coming to this place. This was mainly due to the lack of influence and power she normally had as the Queen of Blades. Osmond decided to start the conversation, "So Lady Kerrigan, the staff and I have been very interested in who or what you are since your duel with Guiche de Gramont, and would you care to enlighten us?"

"I have spoken to Lady Valliere and I have come to speak with you regarding your concerns. They are fairly placed, however I am obligated to protect some information as it is of a sensitive nature, politically and militarily," Kerrigan replied smartly, and incredibly smoothly. _'My practice is finally paying off'_. It was all technically true, Ghost training and weaponry were a highly guarded secret_, for the Confederacy_.

Osmond nodded, "Of course Lady Kerrigan, but what _can_ you tell us?"

"I can tell you with absolute certainly Osmond that I am not from this world."

The entire room became tense as Osmond found his next question, "Can you elaborate Lady Kerrigan?"

"Of course. I am from the world known as Char; it is a hot, brutal lava world where only the strongest survive. When I was pulled to Halkeginia, my forces were being pushed back after 4 days of orbital attack, nuclear bombardment, and punishing ground attacks with heavy armor, infantry, and aircraft."

"The interesting part of coming to this world is telling you all that no such thing as magic exists back in the Koprulu Sector. All weapons, machines, and technology works without any assistance from the forces of magic that exist on this world."

A deafening silence loomed in the entire office as Colbert made extremely detailed notes at a rather dramatic pace. Osmond coughed, "Can you elaborate on the weapons of war you have mentioned?"

"Unfortunately all weapons and munitions are highly classified and cannot be discussed with non-cleared personnel. In addition, there is an unspoken rule that the explorers of the cosmos live by, and that is a policy of non-interference with cultures or civilizations who themselves are not capable of at least interplanetary flight."

Colbert spoke up next, "How long do you think it will take us to reach the standards you have stated?"

Kerrigan had to think about that before given a solid answer, "Honestly, even if you started right now, it would take centuries, if not a millennia or two before it became even plausible. Unfortunately, with Halkeginia's history, that might be a very generous estimate."

"Are you human?"

"Partly"

"Can you-"

"I'm afraid I cannot"

"Are you a threat to this academy and its students?"

"I am definitely not a threat to anyone in this academy."

**3 Hours Later**

Louise was clearly exhausted and frustrated, her hair was splitting everywhere, and her formal wear was soaked with sweat. Sweat which came not just from questions, but the answers she had to give.

Kerrigan was fine, and was effectively untouchable during the whole encounter. She looked to Louise with concern, "Are you alright Louise?"

Louise sat down on a bench in the square, "That was some of the most difficult moments of my life, I have never been under such pressure before. How are you all smiles and happy?"

Kerrigan laughed, "It's not a matter of being happy, its a matter of maintaining control of the situation. Ghosts are trained to hold the situation in their control, however they are also trained in how to keep calm when they lose that control."

Louise stopped to take in what Kerrigan told her, as they both watched the sun goes down Louise remembered a rather important detail.

"SHIT! The familiar exhibition is in 2 days!" Kerrigan facepalmed.

* * *

**Louise's Room**

Louise found herself pacing around her room, "I completely forgot about the exhibition! The princess will be there, and I might even have family members there!" Louise started sniffling, on the verge of crying before Kerrigan came to her side and pulled her into a warm hug.

"If it means that much to you I am sure I can come up with something that can impress everyone, okay Louise?" Kerrigan for the first time in a long time felt like she belonged somewhere. Warmth, family, belonging were feelings that seemed so powerful, even as powerful as the sensations she felt when she first joined the Swarm.

"Can you really come up with something that soon Sarah?" Louise looked at Kerrigan's eyes in a way that pulled her heart in a hundred different ways. Kerrigan already knew what she was going to do, although it held serious risks should something go wrong.

"I already know what to do little Louise, you have no need to fear anything, alright?" Kerrigan gave Louise a genuine and smile and held her tight once again.

_'Is this what Mom felt like? Taking care of a little one, so helpless, but so driven?'_ Kerrigan smiled on the inside, _'I am so sorry Mother.'_

"Are you prepared for another look Louise?" Louise took a deep breath, "Go ahead Sarah."

"Very well then," Kerrigan decided to show her one of her more 'successful' campaigns

A hand went over her face, and the world turned to darkness.

* * *

**Flashback: Antiga Prime**

**2500 AD**

_Louise awoke to find herself looking down the scope of a C-10 Canister Rifle, just as it fired, taking the back of the Magistrate's head off._

_Louise was stunned at the sheer amount of gore and would've been mystified by it had Confederate Siege Tanks hadn't counter-fired on the position she had occupied just a moment earlier, turning two unlucky marines who hadn't moved away fast enough into a fine red-tinged mist. Louise found herself cursing as she ran back, under constant fire from both the Siege Tanks and Wraiths that had been in the area._

_'This is insane, how does Sarah do all this?!_

_Suddenly, the counter-fire stopped, although Louise was still well within range._

_'Why did they stop?_

_Louise found herself walking back and discovered the Zerg landing in massive numbers directly on top of the Magistrate Palace, in far greater numbers then what Louise had seen on Tarsonis just days earlier. She found herself speaking in Kerrigan's voice, "Psi emitter deployed successfully sir, effect is . . . dramatic. Are you sure about this Mengsk?"_

_"I know what I am doing Kerrigan, focus on your job. Proceed to extraction, the Zerg will finish the job for us."_

_Louise found herself doubting, but she began to move anyway. Suddenly a__ pack of Zerglings popped out of the ground nearby and charged Kerrigan, teeth and claws bared. Louise shot one with her C-10 before it jammed, forcing her to crush one Zergling with a Psi pulse. She dove out of the way, her own speed amplified, and in one smooth movement she grabbed one of the marine's C-14 Impaler rifles and opened fire on the remaining Zerglings, the hyper-velocity slugs shredding the creatures._

_The final round passed through the second to last Zergling, forcing her to toss the incredibly heavy rifle away, and in the same motion drawing her own combat knife. Both Zergling and Ghost immediately began to circle one another, before both charged in. The Zergling was stronger, but Louise was faster and more experienced. With a single stroke the knife hit home, severing the airborne Zergling's spine, it hit the ground with a sickening *CRUNCH*._

_'No sense in staying here and risking my hide any longer',__ her cloak engaging to keep her hidden from any other Zerg._

_She looked towards the major colony and spaceport on Antiga, and immediately regretted doing so. Nuclear fire was raining down on the civilian population centers._

_"So, the Confederates are cutting their losses, I suppose the Zerg invading would do that," Louise looked back at the Psi Emitter._

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

**Reality-Midnight**

Louise shot awake, not as terrified as she was during the first vision, but wracked with guilt and sorrow.

"Louise, are you okay?" Kerrigan asked, this time actually worried, _'Did I show her too much? No, this has to be done eventually, and I haven't even gotten to the really dark bits yet'_

Louise found tears in her eyes, "How do you do it? All the fighting, bloodshed, killing? How?"

Kerrigan closed her own eyes and searched for the right answer, "Honestly, the world I come from is infinitely more brutal, chaotic, and hatred that yours has likely ever had," Kerrigan sighed, "To be blunt, you just get used to it."

Louise looked out the window, seeing both moons shining bright, _'I couldn't do it'_

"Sarah, we are going out to the capital tomorrow. We are going to buy some things, including a sword for you."

Kerrigan found that surprising, "Why do we need to go get a sword?" '_I have enough abilities to make wielding a blade nearly pointless'._

Kerrigan then remembered, the vision she showed Louise had her using a variety of weaponry in the vision, and it made sense to equip her with more 'contemporary' weaponry to hide her true capabilities.

"Okay, I'll take you to the capital tomorrow then Louise, get some sleep."

Louise was more then happy to oblige.

* * *

**Hive Cluster  
**

Kerrigan snuck out and back into the hive, _'I have to find a better way to do this_' Kerrigan thought.

Her new Erebus units were remarkably effective and agile underground, able to carefully open passages and rooms while strengthening them at the same time was proving to be incredibly useful. Thankfully, the drones had been taking the initiative yet again, and had put up a makeshift extraction system for Vespene. While the system was only 50% efficient it did give Kerrigan the chance to expand her hive and add higher tier units into her swarm.

'How many minerals and Vespene containers do we have available?' 'Around 700 minerals and 400 Vespene Mistress!' 'That number seems rather low, what have you been building in my absence?'

'A roach warren and a pair of spine crawlers to solidify our defense here Mistress. A team of Roaches also helps with base defense.'

Kerrigan was again impressed with how the Drones and Erebi had been handling the hive's affairs with little to no intervention from her. 'Yet something else I must investigate'

'Well done Drone, I want a Queen ready to help grow the hive.' 'Yes Mistress!' 

'And one last thing, upgrade the hatchery to Lair status as soon as possible'

The drone acknowledged and immediate the hive began to come to life as every creature began to move with with purpose, some of the Zerglings even learned how to carry Vespene canisters on their backs, freeing up drones for other tasks. Erebus units immediately began to free up more space around the hive, allowing not only more space for structures, but easing travel through previously congested zones.

The architecture and physics training that had been issued to the Erebi was something Kerrigan had not attempted on such a complete scale, but seeing it work was nothing short of incredible. This was the beginning of a whole new kind of Zerg, containing both the Hive-mind and the Self.

"This might actually work out," Kerrigan couldn't help smiling. Her brood continued to adapt no matter how poor the conditions became.

An Erebus approached Kerrigan, 'I know it seems to be common for Terrans to name broods Mistress, have you considered what to name ours?'

Kerrigan had honestly forgotten about giving her brood a name, 'Get back to me on that one,' She had one in mind, but the brood needed some more refinement before she would be willing to set in stone.

* * *

**A/N: Love the reviews and chitchat guys! Keep it coming!**


	5. First Contact

**A/N: Heartwarming details! First contact! This and more today on 'Hail to the (Queen) Zero'!**

* * *

Kerrigan was immensely proud of her new brood. They were a new step in evolution for the Zerg, a chance to change their own fate into something wholly and completely new. Maintaining a Hive-mind discipline was essential to the Zerg's survival, but individuality was not necessarily a hindrance to it.

The Queen of Blades was remaining in the Hive to oversee continued development of the structures and unit building she had instructed. She for the first time let the Erebus and Queen make decisions on how the Hive would be built, with minimal interference from her.

'_I need to experiment with this new found individuality, the amount of potential that the Zerg have demands research,'_ Kerrigan thought to herself.

'Mistress! The Hive may have been found by the Terrans!'

Instantly Kerrigan went back into the calculating commander role she was known for in the Koprulu Sector, 'Situation report.'

'The Ogres have discovered the Hive Mistress! Some are already following the creep back to the Lair!'

The Zergling messenger was actually displaying emotion, a trait that is typically absent from lower-tier Zerg behavior, 'Notify everyone, and prepare to defend the brood!'

Eastern Perimeter

Kerrigan used her own enhanced vision to see through the darkness, and find a group of 6 Ogres slowly advancing towards the Hive.

'_I have no way of knowing if the rest of their clan knows what they are doing, without sufficient strength to take on the entire clan I will need to dissuade them from coming closer instead.'_

Kerrigan's own power would easily crush the Ogres, but could not risk alerting them, or potentially any other threats down here of their presence. She had been doing some research in the library on her own time, finding that Earth dragons, while uncommon and easy to detect were tremendously powerful. Not only did they include sheer size and physical strength, they held powerful magic reserves that could spell the brood's end.

'_An Ultralisk or Brood Lord could fight an Earth dragon head-to-head and probably either win or end up in a stalemate, but I am nowhere near the point where I can morph them.'_

Kerrigan had no way to avoid a confrontation, but she could make it look like an accident.

'Erebus, Roaches, begin to dig out a trap 30 meters down and 10 meters wide a third of the way between us and Ogres. Avoid detection at all costs'

All the creatures acknowledged her request and immediately began moving towards the spot I had marked with a pulse of energy. The Erebus began to cut away the creep and instead began to fragment the rocks directly beneath, while the Roaches slowly burrowed out a 30 meter death trap.

Just a few minutes later the Ogres had reached the trap point and walked onto it. 25 meters of stone had been burned away by the Roaches' acid, while 4 meters had been cracked by the Erebus. Kerrigan would have the honor of throwing the small Ogre raiding party into oblivion. She waited until the last one had crossed the threshold and Kerrigan struck, mentally pulling the legs out from under the final Ogre, and throwing straight into the floor, opening up the freshly cut ravine. The group's point man managed to grab the edge of the crevice and start picking itself up. The brave Ogre instead got a face full of acid from a Roach. All 6 ogres fell straight down, the sound of breaking bones and low wails of pain music to the Queen of Blades' ears.

'Finish them'

As soon as she had finished the thought, two Banelings which had been waiting in reserve crawled over to the crevice, and jumped in. Both exploded on impact, the sounds of agony ended instantly. The Erebus confirmed her suspicion, 'The beasts are dead Mistress.'

'This fight isn't over, watch every cave entrance we have, spawn additional units if you need to. Have Banelings ready to demolish tunnels that we lose.' 'Yes Mistress!'

The Lair's newly hatched Queen went to work laying additional Larvae to meet the ranks required to fulfill Kerrigan's needs.

About 2 hours later, just before dawn, a Hydralisk Den had been built, and several had been dispatched around the Hive to keep it safe, and act as cover fire for melee fighters. Roaches remained as a vanguard, rotating around the Hive. Zerglings that had been originally on duty as Vespene carriers were recalled into defensive positions, keeping Drones safe while they continued to work. Kerrigan also began to do genetic research onto a biological cloak mutation for certain Hydralisks, _'I need to make sure Louise is protected by something, should I not be able to attend to her.'_

A year ago the thought of using biological cloaking systems on her brood was unfathomable, but now she was forced to make dramatic changes to the brood to support her own mission. Besides, she could no longer rely on burrow as a solid means of hiding, with the terrain as flawless as it was, plus other familiars such as Guiche's mole Verdandi made adjustments necessary

'Erebus, continue defensive behavior until I return, should anything change contact me immediately.' 

'Yes Mistress!'

Drones had heard Kerrigan's desire for additional exits from the Hive and had made them a reality, adding multiple paths in nearby locations that she could use to enter and leave more discretely. Kerrigan then made best speed back to the Academy, making sure she was not tracked leaving the Hive.

Louise's Room

Louise awoke alone; Kerrigan was not in her room. _'Where the hell did she go?'_ Suddenly Kerrigan walked into the room looking almost worn out.

"Where have you been Sarah?"

"Out."

"Out doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff that you will told about in due time."

Louise gave up trying to get more out of Sarah, when it comes to getting information was closer to trying to squeeze water of a rock.

Want to head to the capital now Sarah? Louise asked Kerrigan, "Wouldn't hurt to do some shopping, it's the Day of the Void, so there's no classes today."

Kerrigan agreed, and both went down to the stables together, "Louise I can probably get you to the capital faster than if we took a horse or carriage, if you'd like to." Louise looked at her and smiled, "Sure." Kerrigan had earlier noticed people both listening in and following the two of them.

'We should probably head out to the forest, away from prying eyes_,' Kerrigan spoke mentally to Louise, 'Nod if you understand me.'_ Louise nodded once. _'Let's go.'_

Tabitha along with Kirche both watched and attempted to follow, but both had vanished into thin air.

Great Forest-Academy of Magic

HOW CAN YOU MOVE SO FAST!? Louise found herself wailing in terror and exhilaration being carried in Kerrigan's arms. Kerrigan had decided to push pure energy into her legs and now partially extended wings to give her not only incredible speed, but outstanding reflexes and balance, meaning that the pair could run through the forest at near Autobahn speeds.

After 10 minutes Tabitha and Kirche had to let Sylphid rest, she was exhausted from constantly accelerating to keep up with the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan smiled, she hadn't been pushed herself to the edge, but to intimidate Tabitha enough to hopefully give Kerrigan enough time to show her superiority.

Meanwhile . . .

Little did Louise know, but Kerrigan was having the time of her life running through the untouched forest, _'They sure didn't have THESE on Char!'_

It was 30 minutes of adrenaline-fueled running that got them to the outskirts of Tristainia, the capital of Tristain. Kerrigan immediately suppressed her own powers and resumed her standard appearance. Both walked into the marketplace in search for the goods Louise had been looking for. First thing she bought was a hand-made brush to try and get all the knots and leaves she had gathered in her hair during the wild trip. Second was formalwear for the upcoming Ball at the Academy, Louise helped Kerrigan pick out a long blue gown for the coming dance. It fit her curves incredibly well, showing not only her incredibly tone muscles, but the long considered 'holy hourglass' shape that made up her midsection.

Louise was incredibly jealous at Kerrigan's incredible, yet modest proportions. She was less imposing as Kirche, but had every other part of her filled out nearly perfect. Her own insecurity caught Kerrigan's attention, "What's wrong Louise?" "Kerrigan, why are you so gorgeous and I am so unappealing?"

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow, she knew what the answer would be, but Louise needed to say it for herself. "What makes you feel so unappealing?" Louise shrugged, "Honestly, I don't have any feminine qualities like you do, I have no bust, no butt, and I am completely without any curves! It's so discouraging! Especially when that damned Zerbst goes and shows it off right in front of me!"

Kerrigan knew from reading Louise constantly with her own mind and eyes that the teenage Valliere had not really reached adulthood yet. She hadn't experienced those physical changes because her body just wasn't ready to give them to her. _'I may be able to change that, but I'll have to see what I can do for her. Being bullied is one thing, but over physical proportions? That's a low blow, even for a Ghost to accept.'_

A communiqué came from the Erebus, but told it to stand by.

Kerrigan took a knee and looked at Louise in fantastic looking hot pink Victorian dress. "Louise, you have yet to reach the point where you gain those feminine features. I can promise you right now, that those changes will come very soon, but until then you have to use those feminine wiles of yours to get the boys attention." Kerrigan gave Louise a little squeeze on the shoulder. "Let's get changed out of these and go to our next stop okay Louise?"

Louise smiled, "Okay Sarah." Both went into the dressing room, and Kerrigan opened herself up to the Swarm, 'What is it Erebus?' The reply came instantly, 'The new strain of Hydralisk you asked for has been mostly completed, would you like to see it?'

'Show me,' an image began to materialize in her hand of the new Hydralisk, it was a lot smaller, maybe half the size and only a third of the weight or the original. Less physical strength, but far greater speed and agility. Its own natural odors and sounds were repressed, allowing it to fool animals or creatures that are more sensitive than humans. Its natural bio-cloaking also doubled as a crude energized carapace, supplementing the weakened shell with additional strength. Neither of the two stealth characteristics would fool a seasoned warrior or mage, but Kerrigan hoped it would allow a chance to put the new creature near, or on the Academy grounds. The smaller size also reduced the new mutant's attack options or strength, but that could be improved on in the future. Burrow functionality remained; the cloak was nowhere near perfected yet.

'It's acceptable for now, but more upgrades will need to be added soon, I want two ready for duty as soon as possible'

'Their designation Mistress?'

'Hydralisk-Hades variant'

'As you wish Mistress, the two will be ready by dusk.'

Kerrigan closed the link and finished changing; it was time to go find that sword.

Marketplace-Craftsman Quarter

Both of the women walked in, their previous expenses carried by Kerrigan. Louise pressed a bell and called for someone to come on out. A moment later a rather 'different' man came out, Kerrigan was instantly suspicious.

"Ahh nobles. What can I interest you in today my Lady?"

"A sword, big and heavy!" Louise answered clearly.

"I have something just in mind for you then! This heavy Germanian claymore was made by a famous alchemist! It's one of a kind and perfect for combat!" The heavy claymore was plated in gold, with seriously valuable gemstones in the hilt and blade. Kerrigan found the whole thing ridiculous. Louise however was not so aware.

"How much?" Louise asked, "3,000 new gold!" Kerrigan couldn't help but start laughing, "You can't be serious, and that is NOT a weapon. I've served in several campaigns and have never seen such a ridiculous ornament used in combat. The weapon is hopelessly unbalanced, it would never hold an edge for more than a dozen strikes, and is so likely to break upon striking I would never risk using such a piece for anything more than a trophy for a wall."

To say the shady shopkeeper and Louise were surprised would be an understatement. Kerrigan had not only shot the dealer down, but had ensured Louise would not even consider buying it now.

"HA! Looks like someone finally figured you out!" Kerrigan's eyes snapped back to a barrel in the back of the room. "Shut it Delf! I've got customers here!" "You mean victims you old man?" "DO YOU WANT ME TO MELT YOU DOWN?!" "I would LOVE to see you try!"

Kerrigan went to the barrel and pulled out an old, rusted, and clearly ancient sword from the barrel. "Ahh so you must be my new partner! You're a user!" Kerrigan went through her memory and realized what this sword might be or what it might have been affiliated with, _'Given the condition it's worth a shot.'_

"I'll take it!" Much to the surprise of everyone else present. "50 gold, just take it and go."

"Back to the Academy, we should get there before nightfall," Kerrigan said toward a still speechless Louise, who simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Academy Grounds**

Louise and Kerrigan arrived at the Academy just in time to greet the Princess of Tristain, who was surprisingly beautiful, more then Kerrigan would've thought. She had naturally purple hair and serious green eyes, much like her own. Everyone knelled in her presence, and frankly Kerrigan had no interest in gathering unwanted attention and joined them.

She could barely overhear the Princess talking with Old Man Osmond about coming to the Academy Exhibition for a 'personal reason.' _'What the hell could that be?'_

**Louise's Room**

"I'm amazed you actually bought that piece of junk!" Louise said to Kerrigan with a glare.

Kerrigan didn't stop to look at her as she was cleaning the blade up, "To be honest, I have never seen a talking sword before. I feel that it will be a good source of information, especially about the history of this place, isn't that right Delf?"

Delf was always full of himself and his power, "Absolutely, I am 6,000 years old after all!" Kerrigan grinned, 'I do know how to pick 'em'

Louise took a seat, "That's impossible! That goes back to the time of the Founder Brimir!"

"Brimir! I worked with the man!" Both Kerrigan and Louise both stopped what they were doing and looked at Delf with undying focus.

"I can't work with you all staring at me like this!" "Just tell us your story with Brimir to us okay? Then we'll stop staring."

15 minutes later

"And there I was having you buy me today!"

Louise looked like she had seen a ghost, Kerrigan was grinning madly, and in just a brief time the balance of power forever changed in Halkeginia.

Kerrigan looked to Delflinger, "So when you said I was a user you meant I was a user of the legendary lost aspect of magic called 'Void'?"

"Pretty much lady! You hold the runes to Gandalfr, one of Brimir's familiars, a master of all weapons and armor!"

"That would, by default, make Louise a Void Mage."

"Correct."

Kerrigan looked to the now colorless Louise, who promptly fainted.

'Mistress, the Hades units you ordered are ready.' 'Send them up. Quietly.'

* * *

Kerrigan went out with Delflinger on her back asking constant questions, "So it is true you came from another world?" "For the fifth time yes Delf, I came from a planet called Char, a hot boiling rock that had more lava then people."

"So, why did we come out here lady?" Kerrigan scowled, _'God this thing is belligerent'_, "To test the new guard I had commissioned for Louise when I can't be around."

"I can't see them" "That's the point." Kerrigan moved under the treeline, "Hades Guard, reveal yourselves." Two creatures began to approach the Queen of Blades and knelled (as well as a Hydralisk can kneel) before her, uncloaking.

Delf took a moment, "Well that was kinda cool."

"I strongly suggest you keep this information to yourself Delflinger. It is in your best interest as well as that of Louise that she remain unaware of her new personal guard, understand?"

"I understand the enormity of the situation Kerrigan, I won't speak of this to anyone." "Good, you're saving her life that way."

* * *

Academy Dorms

Back on the way up to the room, with one of the Hades in tow, Kerrigan gave a quick thought, 'Hold.' The Zerg obeyed and held its ground while Kerrigan looked around the corner to see a cloaked individual knock on Louise's door and open it in one smooth movement. 'Prepare for combat', the Zerg's cloak went fully active as she drew Delf approaching the recently opened door. Kerrigan opened up her own Psionic strength to listen in.

"Princess! You are far too grand to grace this humble abode!" Kerrigan is speechless, the little brat actually knows the Princess?! 'Could be useful!'

"Please, enough of the formalities Louise Francoise!" 'Oh she definitely knows her, this is fantastic!'

'I can't be caught out here listening in, better relax and introduce myself,' she turned to the Hades, 'Ceiling, now.' After seeing the creature silently climb the wall and latch onto the ceiling, she sheathed the sword, and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Who is it?" Louise asked the door, "Sarah," the knocker replied.

"Come on in."

Kerrigan walked into the room and noticed the cloaked Princess looking at her with curiosity 'Heh, just like Louise did, with a significant Psionic pool to match.'

"I'm sorry I'm late Louise, I got tied up with something. You must be the Princess! How do you your highness?" Kerrigan gave a slight bow.

Henrietta was surprised, "Who is this Louise Francoise?" "She is my familiar, Sarah Kerrigan. Sarah, this is Her Highness, Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain."

"A human familiar? You have been quite successful it seems Louise Francoise!"

Louise blushed massively, "No your highness I still remain a complete failure here at the Academy, and to this day have one ever successfully completed summoning Lady Kerrigan."

Kerrigan smiled, "Its been a refreshing difference living as a familiar, my other life was becoming rather complicated, I'm glad to have this opportunity." After her defeat at the hands of Raynor and the Dominion, it WAS nice to have a vacation.

"I'm sorry Louise but I must return before the guards find me missing. I look forward to your act tomorrow Louise Francoise," Henrietta said with a smile to Louise and to Kerrigan, replacing her cloak and walking into the hallway.

'Has she moved out of sight and earshot?' 'Yes Mistress.' 'Quietly make your way to the door, I will let you in the room in a moment.'

"Louise, I am about to tell you something extremely important that must remain between myself, you, and Delflinger, understand? This is far more important then you realize, are we clear?"

Louise was surprised at this sudden outreach, "I understand, what do you need to tell me?"

Kerrigan scowled, "Its about who I am." "You mean like those visions?" "No I'm afraid, tell me, do you remember your first vision?"

Louise shuddered, she remembered alright, and it was one of the most terrifying experiences she had ever had.

"That vision you saw was my last day as a human being."

Louise simply stared at Kerrigan 'What does she mean by last day, or human being for that matter?!'

"I died that day, my life as a human ended. I was not given a chance to pass on though, instead I was used by the creatures you saw to create a new force. One the likes of which had never been seen before."

"They are the Zerg, an incredibly powerful race composed of countless species that have been absorbed by them, in essence taking the strengths of creatures and adding them to their own."

Just months after that vision you saw, I was reborn." Sarah removed her clothing in its entirety. Putting a chair in front of the door. "Not as a human, but as a Zerg."

Kerrigan removed the safeties she had put on her powers and her appearance and returned to her infested appearance. Louise fell to her knees, the sheer energy coming from her familiar was unlike anything she had experienced, her appearance was demonic, but also angelic. Her wings were the part that got her attention most, instead of having skin over them or feathers, they were simply bone. Her eyes glowed orange, and her voice changed, **"This is my true form Louise Francoise la Blanc de la Valliere."**

**"I was, and still am, The Queen of Blades."**

* * *

**A/N: How about that for a cliffhanger?!**


	6. Russian Roulette

**A/N: Another successful chapter done! Oh, and let's just say Kerrigan gets a bit excited, that is all! And other goodies!**

* * *

"I'm not sure what to say Sarah," Louise was barely able to squeak out. She had miraculously maintained her consciousness this time around

**Kerrigan knew exactly what she needed to hear, "You still have no idea how powerful of a familiar you summoned do you? I made the galaxy fear my name; it creates silence and stillness even in the busiest of places. I could've crushed you like an insect the moment I came through the portal."**

Louise had to ask, "Why didn't you?"

"**Honestly, you reminded of me when I was younger, impressionable, driven, unwilling to compromise, and your own aggression is far greater than mine was. I was taken advantage of by **_**that bastard**_** because I was vulnerable. I fell to his lies, and I was tossed aside. I can tell the same will happen to you, you are equivalent to the power I held as an adult Ghost. This power is untapped, uncontrolled, if someone were to manipulate you they could use you anyway they saw fit."**

"**You pulled me out of a total defeat, my forces were decimated after I focused on my obsession with the man who turned me into this freak I am now. I committed crimes the likes of which this world has never imagined, and should never experience. I told myself after my last major victory in the Brood War, I was weary from all the slaughter. Seeing how the Second Great War became, I have no right to rule as the same Queen of Blades as I was then."**

"**You now control your own fate, as well as my own Louise de la Valliere. Will you choose to accept me as a familiar in an attempt to atone? Or will you ask me to seal myself away forever? As the person who saved me from certain annihilation you alone have that choice. I will leave your side until you make your choice; however, I leave you two Zerg bodyguards."**

Before Louise could protest, Kerrigan reached out, 'Enter.' Kerrigan had already turned back into her human form, no need in displaying herself anymore.

The door opened to empty space, "There's no one there"

**"Look closer."**

Louise did and saw a faint shimmering of the air around the doorway, and was coming closer to her. The illusion stopped 5 feet ahead of her.

"**Appear Child of the Swarm**!" On cue, a smaller, stealthier Hydralisk begin to emerge from the illusion and bowed its head. 'Ready to serve Mistresses' is all Louise heard thundering in head. It was rather smaller than the one she saw in her first vision, almost puny comparatively. Although the same face and jaw existed, creating a rather intimidating and hostile appearance.

"What am I looking at Sarah?" Louise said nervously.

Kerrigan began to explain, "**A specially modified version of the Hydralisk designed to act as your bodyguard here on campus and wherever you may go. This is one member of the pair that will watch over you in my absence. Only one will be in sight at one time, the other will simply stay undetected.**"

**"You need not even speak to them; just command them through your mind. Be careful though, as it's an interface that is difficult. You should try only talking to them for now. I'll be letting the Headmaster in the morning of the change; you should be able to bring them with you. If necessary both can stay out of sight."**

"Get some rest Louise, I have some personal matters to attend to," Kerrigan turned to the Hades, "Guardsmen, protect Miss Valliere but show restraint, there are few dangers in this academy worth becoming concerned with."

Both Hades acknowledged, and set into their posts. Kerrigan walked out.

Louise thought to herself, _'Founder, I hope Mother doesn't figure this out any time soon.'_

* * *

**Early Morning-Near The Academy**

Duchess Karin Desiree Le Blanc de la Valliere found herself taking her personal carriage to the Academy. It was as pleasant as pulling her own hair. Each trip took 7 days one way, making a road trip something to be dreaded.

'_I heard Louise had finally had a magical success in the Academy, but I haven't heard what she actually did.'_

Karin could only hope her daughter could make a future for herself. If she couldn't use magic Karin may have to cut her off from the family. She loved her daughters tremendously; just cutting one loose would destroy Karin.

_'I hope you can live up to your name Louise, for your sake.'_

* * *

Longueville could not have hoped for a better situation to stage her big heist. With the Princess at the Academy nearly all their efforts were now focused on protecting her. The vault was now wide open, the only question that remains is how to get into it.

When Kerrigan left Louise's room overnight, she went to prepare for war. When she was in real danger she could always see it coming (except for this one time on Char). She knew Longueville was bad news, not just from little she was able to skim from her mind, but from her very behavior. 'She has spy written all over her, how has the rest of the staff not caught on?'

Kerrigan made a mental note to grill Osmond about his choice in secretarial staff when Longueville finally does go off the reservation.

'Erebus, status on the Ogres?'

'As you suspected Mistress, they did come looking for the group, they saw the ravine and the bodies, and they wrote them off as a loss and went back.' Kerrigan was pleased at this, now with the Brood out of immediate danger she could now focus on preparing for an inevitable confrontation. _'When will Longueville make her move?'_

'Erebus, move a combined platoon of Roaches, Hydralisks, Zerglings led by the Queen up to the surface, have them burrow and await my orders.'

'Yes Mistress!'

'How is the rest of the Hive functioning Erebus?'

'Well Mistress. Infestors should be available by tomorrow afternoon, the Spire and Nydus network will have to wait until we have a more established position as well as open airspace.'

Kerrigan frowned, _'Without air support we would never survive a full conflict.'_

'Very well. Maintain hive expansion rate and resource collection. Spawn units and additional Erebi at your discretion.'

The Erebus acknowledged and issued the orders to the Brood.

The Swarm was as ready as it could be against any foe the enemy could muster; Kerrigan could only hope it would be enough.

Early in the morning hours she notified Osmond that she would be leaving Louise a bodyguard from her world to keep her safe while she took care of 'personal matters' in the area, once the Familiar Exhibition had ended.

Little did Kerrigan know, but the Erebus also felt the sense of strife coming and prepared an additional Hydralisk, with a few creative touches of its own.

* * *

**Familiar Exhibition-Afternoon**

Kerrigan frowned, she had been pulling in all the Psi she could from the air around her but it would barely be enough for the demonstration she had planned for today.

As she expected, Tabitha's performance with Sylphid was likely to win from sheer presentation. The Queen of Blades was impressed, she had never seen the kind of agility Sylphid display out of any Zerg she had ever had under her command. _'She's damn good, if I had half of that agility added to Mutalisks or Devourers they could easily dogfight with any Viking or Wraith,'_ Kerrigan mused silently. Kerrigan wouldn't lie down taking a defeat however; she intended to give her one hell of a fight.

Louise grabbed onto Sarah's hand, "Let's go Sarah! It's time for us to go on stage!" She began to pull Kerrigan towards the stage and froze as soon as her eyes met the crowd. Kerrigan snickered, "Stage fright?" Louise glared at Kerrigan and shook her head, "Worse, it's my mother Sarah!"

_'Wait, Louise's mother?'_ Kerrigan looked back into her memory; she had scanned Colbert early on in her travels in Halkeginia. She looked at the woman Louise pointed to, it matched perfectly with the image of one Karin "The Heavy Wind" Valliere. Kerrigan was not easily intimidated, but knew a potential rival when she saw one.

_'Shit.'_ She was Queen Bitch of the Universe, and had no interest sharing that title with anyone.

"Nothing we can about that now Louise! Let's just get on stage!" Kerrigan bolted on stage waiting for Louise, who was barely moving to catch up with her.

"I am Louise de la Valliere, and this is my familiar, Sarah Kerrigan!

Colbert looked to the Queen of Blades, "Your type Lady Kerrigan?"

Kerrigan let a sly grin come out, "Psionic. I want the first two rows of spectators moved back! It's for your own safety!" Kerrigan looked to Louise, '_That includes you too._' Louise gladly got out of the way.

"Colbert! Is that thing I asked you to make ready?"

Colbert nodded; he had built a massive Adamantium rod on a far tower for Kerrigan to use in her act, what for was beyond him.

Kerrigan cackled madly, "PSI STORM!" Kerrigan's eyes turned to a glowing orange as her power began to discharge massively. Wind began to pick up, lifting many of the short skirts around the academy, much to the males' delight. An electrical discharge of violet lightning began to resonate out from her hands and began to manifest itself in the air 100 feet off the ground. Everyone's hair began to move away from them, giving everyone electromagnetically induced Afros from old Earth. Louise simply fainted (yet again) from the shock

Onlookers both became terrified and curious at the same time. None had ever seen psionic lightning in any form before, let alone purple lightning. Henrietta's eyes were saucers, Osmond had stopped sneaking peeks and had long lost his pipe, Colbert lost what he had left of his hair, and Karin looked like she had just been slapped across the face.

_'Did my little girl bring such a terrifying force into this world?'_

With a single thought and pointed finger Kerrigan moved the entire lightning storm from the sky above the crowd straight into the Adamantium lightning rod, creating a massive show of sparks as the Psi waves from the storm literally tore the Adamantium apart at the molecular level. In less then a minute the storm had cleared, leaving Adamantium in various stages of elemental decay lying about the far side of the academy.

Then Kerrigan heard a distant explosion and realized that she had been wrong again.

_'Fuck'_

* * *

Fouquet was atop her golem which had already jumped into the Academy grounds and began smashing into the warded wall of the vault. While the the ward was still holding, the wall behind it had already began cracking. The legendary thief grinned, _'It's just a matter of time now.'_

As soon as the crowd saw golem all began fleeing away from it. The princess was taken by her personal guard offsite, while the rest of the staff and students fled in the opposite direction. Most of the guards withdrew with them, guarding their own line of retreat as well as ensuring the crowd got out of strike range. Pieces of falling stone unfortunately had crushed several of the commoner staff, leaving them little more then bloody pancakes.

Kerrigan was outraged at Fouquet's assault, not only had she been caught off guard, she had her pride stolen. Most of all, she wanted her moment of fame, and now it was certainly ruined thanks to the thief's antics.

Bitch.

'Squad under the wall, fire on the golem!' The Zerg platoon heard her call, erupting from the ground and immediately began to open fire on the golem. Hydralisks held the read peppering the golem's head The remaining guards immediately turned their attention onto the Zerg and began attacking them instead. The guards cut down the Zerglings with little trouble and we about to go after the Roaches when the Queen sprayed them with a blast of webbing and creep began Kerrigan picked up the unconscious Louise and ran towards the outer wall Kerrigan had to focus on getting Louise and her mother out of here-

Kerrigan was smashed to the ground, caught off guard by the impact of the manticore skull to her midsection. The now slowing awakening Louise being held by Karin the 'Heavy Wind' Valliere "What the _fuck_ are you demon?!" Two of the Hydralisks saw Kerrigan and Karin's exchange and began to approach them, spines ready to impale the former manticore commander. 'Stand down! Focus on the golem, I will deal with the Terran!' "Foolish human! I am the familiar of your daughter and trying to save her from being turned into a bug on the bottom of that golem's foot! Only one person could hold me down and he isn't here right now, so get off before you test my patience Duchess!" Kerrigan grabbed a piece of charged Adamantium in her hand, gaining a temporary boost to her own power. Louise was now awake, _'Don't kill Mother Sarah, please.'_

"How dare you speak to me in such a crude manner you filthy-" The Heavy Wind was interrupted as Kerrigan 'blinked' and escaped her grasp. The Queen of Blades began to collect pieces of Adamantium from the earlier demonstration and began pulling it into her body. Her power output quickly reached normal, as the two Hades began to attack Karin in an attempt to get Louise back. Kerrigan knew the Hades variants were far too weak to take on someone like the Duchess, and watched helplessly as the first was cut in place by a square class Tornado Cutter.

The destroyed Hades was blown apart and pasted gore across the Duchess and Louise, while the second had been taken in the manticore's powerful jaws, crushing its neck while the powerful forelegs tore the Hades in two. The second Hades had exploded the same way, stunning Karin and dropping Louise to the ground, head first with an unpleasant *CRACK*. Given the state of chaos in the Academy the Water magic users would be overwhelmed with casualties, Kerrigan had to act. 'Erebus! I need some help up here! Get the Chamber ready for wounded!' 'Mistress, I have deployed one of the new Centaurs to your position to incapacitate this 'Heavy Wind.'" 'I need her alive Erebus!' 'Noted Mistress'

_'Centaur? Could the Erebus have done the impossible again? Wait did he say just one?'_

By this time the Queen was running out of options, with virtually all her units destroyed in combat (most from earthen boulders) and the few Roaches she had left had been forced to burrow, she was left with no one to command. She was wounded by a boulder and knew she couldn't make it back, 'I'll buy you what time I can Mistress, the Roaches will get back to the Hive when they can. Take my energy, you'll need it.' The Queen rapidly transfused her own energy and life force into Kerrigan, giving her the strength she needed to lead the withdrawal from the Academy.

The Queen began taking pot shots at guards as she charged the golem, half of her own body crushed by a previous attack caught dragging along the ground. The Queen then jumped, glomping onto its left leg as Fouquet left the vault, a large rectangular box in her arms. She immediately took a sample of the Psi of the caster for the golem, sent the information to Kerrigan and psionically screamed, deafening, and blasting back all within range. The queen exploded in a massive explosion sending a focused psi wave through the golem's legs literally amputating them, sending both summoner and golem face first in the dirt.

The Centaur then erupted from the ground just 5 meters from where Louise lay unconscious and scooped her up in an instant. The Centaur saw a charging Karin and blasted her with a shockwave of pure sound that send Karin and manticore flying through the air, landing on a table and hitting a wall respectively.

Bitch had to learn at some point.

Kerrigan saw the Centaur and couldn't help but whistle. It was built like a tank, and seemed designed to run down a group of Marines in power armor, and had the armor to shake off just about anything the people of Halkeginia could throw at it. It had its spike launchers all but removed, and was a completely different evolution for the Hydralisk. Elemental resistant armor made the beast a force to be reckoned with in close combat, _'The Erebus has done it yet again.'_

Kerrigan knew she had to stop Fouquet from escaping and made it 10 meters before being slammed through the outer wall of the Academy by a giant earthen fist. She only had enough time to put up her barriers before crashing through, draining them completely and leaving a half conscious Queen of Blades struggling to stay awake. 'Erebus, are all the still living members accounted for?' 'Yes Mistress' 'Good, make sure Louise is stable, take her down to the Hive.' Kerrigan collapsed, finding unconsciousness begin to take her as she was picking up by the Centurion and taken to safety.

* * *

**Hive Cluster-One Hour Later**

Kerrigan awoke in a flash as she remembered what had happened, and found herself in the Hive's lair. 'Erebus! STATUS!'

'Seismic activity had quadrupled over the past two hours Mistress, both before your call to arms up until now. Structural integrity is holding, but I can't sure we can stay any longer.'

'Prepare to evacuate the Hive, get anything built you need to and pack up what we've made. Have to try salvaging the buildings and the research we've done. As soon as that's done get the remaining Zerglings to find us a way out.'

'As you wish Mistress, the Terran girl you ordered us to bring down is here, we did nothing but stabilize her condition however.' 

'Dismissed'

The Erebus began to give out orders and the Hive became frantic, the Erebus already had another Queen on the way, as well as troops to replace those they had lost. Their biggest player, the Centaur was merely resting, awaiting a chance to prove itself once again.

'Ready to serve Mistress,' the surprisingly strong genetic hybrid nodded at her. Kerrigan saw the physical prowess the Centaur displayed, its use of sound as a weapon was also something new to the Zerg, _'I'll have to ask the Erebus what exactly the Centaur is designed for later on.'_ The Queen of Blades moved towards Louise and saw a Nydus worm ready to dig it's way to another location. Kerrigan smirked, the Erebus was clearly a master at anticipating her failings.

Louise lay in a specially prepared self-contained stretcher. Literally made to order by the Erebus, it kept track of every single system in the young mage's body. Kerrigan pulled up a psionic diagram of her vital signs, Kerrigan cursed out loud. Most of her surface injuries could be easily healed, as well as her fractured skull, but a subdural hematoma was developing in her cerebellum and threatened to put the Void user into a coma, or just kill her outright.

'Erebus, can the water magic of this world heal the swelling that's developing?' 

'Theoretically yes Mistress, the only reason their water magic has limited effect on organ damage, particularly that of the brain is their limited knowledge of their functionality.' 

'We could give them the first open brain surgery, if we can get the pod up to the surface.'

Kerrigan could feel the stress in the Erebus's message, 'Impossible, the pod we have is keeping her vitals suppressed and slowing all body functions. She gets moved, we lose that hold, she'll be dead in minutes.'

'Not enough time then to move her up, even with creep giving us energy and power for the pod.'

'We would need a water mage to come down here to the Hive. The only alternative is infestation-'

'Out of the question, I changed so much when I was infested that it changed the balance of power forever in the _entire Koprulu Sector_. She could easily destroy this world with no inhibitions or moral complex. Even partial infestation could have a catastrophic effect on her and kill within minutes.'

'Sounds like we have no choice then Mistress, should I give the order?'

'Abandon the colony Erebus, pack everything and everyone, use the Nydus, and just go as far as north as you can. Leave a single creep colony here and nothing more so we can keep the stasis pod running.' 

'Mistress, which direction should we go?' 

'Head north under the border with Germania, head into the Polar Wastes and set up a colony out away from everyone and everything. Set up creep colonies along the way to act as relay stations for the brood to communicate with me. Have one Drone begin to hibernate in a location only I can find in this region with all the information we've learned.'

'Mistress?'

'Yes?'

'Good luck.'

* * *

Tristain Academy of Magic

The Same Time

Karin Valliere was nervously pacing in Old Osmond's office, along with Louise's closest friends, and rivals. The Princess was also there, worried sick about her childhood friend to the point of tears.

Osmond looked to the head guardsmen, "Well what do we know?"

Sir, unknown creatures attempted to do battle with Fouquet's golem as it was attempting to steal various artifacts from the vault, most specifically the Staff of Destruction. These creatures were apparently trying to delay Fouquet from leaving, they knew they couldn't win."

Karin retorted immediately, "Commoner, how can you tell that these beasts knew any more then a common dog?!"

"With respect Duchess, I've been a soldier since I was a child. I know a holding action when I see one, they at first attacked our guards and then purposely ignored them and focused on the golem. They all stood their ground and kept on fighting, they were being ordered. Both by the larger creature that accompanied them, and a third party. The larger one actually sent out a scream that pushed my guards away before she used herself as a bomb to damage the golem long enough for Lady Kerrigan to respond."

Osmond turned to the guardsman, "Is this your honest opinion?" "It is Headmaster, some witnesses reported seeing energy flowing between the larger being and Kerrigan before she was disabled."

Karin wasn't afraid to speak out of turn, "Enough of this, that demon took my daughter from me!"

**"That's inaccurate and you know it Duchess,**" Kerrigan spoke darkly and blinked into existence directly behind Osmond, resting a hand on his shoulder. Before smiling politely she replied, **"You let Louise slip out of your hands when you attacked her bodyguards that I EXPLICITLY told to defend her with every fiber of their being and killed them."** Karin had been more then suddenly been put in her place, and she knew she deserved it. **"Your daughter is in serious condition from her fall, the Brood can heal many superficial injuries and some severe ones for humans, but she has one we CAN'T treat. It's slowly killing her, and I need the best water mage you have to heal her."** Karin was surprised when Kerrigan took her shoulders in her hands and looked into her eyes. Karin saw all the death, killing and mayhem they had created. It paled in comparison to her own tales, Karin found another woman who had as much blood on her hands as she did. It made her listen to madness.

**"Karin, I don't want to watch her die all alone, like I did 4 long years ago at the hands of the same creatures you saw today. I will gladly tell you all the story of my life and rebirth. The story of these creatures as well, but I cannot do it alone. While I do have a way to heal your daughter, but the effect is guaranteed to have unpredictable consequences on your family and all of Halkeginia." **

**"She will become 'infested' like me. Her morals and ethics will disappear, while her memories will remain, she would have no qualms about killing all of you with a simple thought. I was infested against my will and led a campaign of terror and genocide the likes of which you world cannot handle."**

Henrietta had heard enough at this point, "Where is it I need to go Lady Kerrigan?" The entire room went nuts at even the thought of the Princess putting herself at risk.

**"I'll be honest your highness, you won't like it. We built the hive deep underground to avoid detection, but the battle with Fouquet's golem destabilized the Hive's cave system. I already evacuated the brood to another location, I have the Centaur guarding over Louise, but we have little time left. I had the Nydus dig us a straight slide into the Hive site. Once we are through, I'll send the last member of the Hive on his way when we get there. Bring anyone you want with you, I don't have time to argue."**

"Then I suggest we get moving Kerrigan," Karin said with a glare.

**"Gladly"**


	7. Counterstrike

**A/N: It's time for an adrenaline rush! Louise, politics, Fouquet, and the Staff of Destruction? Also, references! Enjoy! **

**Due to some graphic violence among other disturbing content, reader discretion is advised  
**

* * *

Kerrigan didn't think EVERYONE in Osmond's office would come down to what used to be the Brood's nesting grounds. Needless to say, it took an extensive amount of time to open up the prepared entrance and get everyone down there.

_'What an irritation, I suppose that was to be expected though.'_ This is the first time the Zerg have appeared on a world without the sole intent of conquering it outright.

She had done some investigating on her own for a makeshift light source for the Hive when she had the mages enter the cavern. It was unfortunately incomplete however, and the mages had to light the now derelict cavern. Sounds of both disgust and intrigue came from the mages as they walked across the creep. Kirche shot a glance over to Sarah, "What is this shit Kerrigan?"

"A special material that is produced by the Hive's core structures called 'Creep'. It acts as a food source for many of the Zerg, allows higher efficiency workmanship, and also feeds Zerg structures, allowing them to actually heal themselves." This last detail horrified the mages, buildings that could actually _heal_? "Let's keep moving. I don't care to leave Louise's guardian waiting."

Henrietta and Karin saw the Centaur first; Henrietta was shocked and somewhat fearful while Karin had nothing but rage in her eyes. The Centaur clearly respected Karin, and even the Heavy Wind could feel that. "You're dismissed, guard the tunnel that goes to the humanoids, when we are able to move Louise collapse that tunnel." The Centaur nodded and moved to its assigned post, but not before looking at Siesta with a bit of curiosity.

'She is strange Mistress.' 

'I've noticed that as well child, she will be watched closely.'

"I apologize having you meet the Centaur again like this Karin, but I needed to keep Louise guarded. We have been having trouble with Ogres down here-"

Karin's eyes widened, "There's no way Ogres can be down this far, they are scavengers and need to have access to the surface. The only humanoid that lives this deep are Orc Demons." Kerrigan was curious; she had some samples of these Orc Demons but needed far more for genetic research. _'A hunting expedition may be in order after this.'_

Henrietta, Karin, Montmorency, and Siesta both followed Kerrigan to the organic stasis pod and looked in shock at the disturbing sight of it. The pod itself was a jet black armored carapace with the young Void mage held within. It had significant structural support all around, with space for three water mages and an observer on the side.

Work spaces for various tools and trays for fluids and waste tissue wait for use around those work spaces. The work spaces, tools, and trays were all made from the extremely lightweight and surprisingly strong bone metal that is typically found in Ultralisk Kaiser Blades. The pod itself gave off a warm green glow that lit the pod and everything around it surprisingly well.

"The Academy's own medical equipment pales in comparison to the equipment and technology here."

"This was all custom made for Louise's treatment, all biologically made, meaning it heals, regrows, and can repair itself as time goes on. The material that makes up most of this is extremely sturdy organic steel that is used only in select Zerg unit and structure construction. Almost never dulls, and is prized by non-Zerg for weapons and tool usage. It is effectively worth it's wait in gold, and there is no other source of it on this world."

"I will show you the injury in question," Kerrigan spoke to the impromptu medical team as she used an organic hologram to display Louise's damaged skull. Icons and words began to translate from the Zerg script to perfect Halkeginian text nearly instantly.

"Is. . . That brain damage Kerrigan?" Henrietta asked nervously. Karin's eyes closed somberly, baring holding back tears. Kerrigan calmly responded, "No, the actual physical damage has been fixed, but she is still bleeding into the tissues between her brain and her skull. We simply can't stop the bleeding from our end, we brought you down here because you are all that much more skilled with healing then we are. You are also far more precise then Zerg are, medicine is not a trade skill used by the Swarm in any capacity for healing."

"I suppose we should get started then shouldn't we your Highness?" "Indeed, the sooner the better."

Kirche, Flame, Tabitha, and Colbert were walking around the once creep covered floors and walls to see evidence of the caves being modified recently. Kerrigan had done all she could for Louise, it was up to the medics now, and she began to follow the student group around.

"Lady Kerrigan, I can tell that most of the changes in this cavern were extremely recent, how did you manage to build such a large, stable cavern?"

"It was a challenge that required considerable adaption. While the Zerg are incredibly strong in nearly all environments, Zerg can't make themselves smaller and maintain the same effectiveness. I had to create a whole new species to allow for careful, precise adjustments to the cave."

Kirche seemed uninterested, but Tabitha was simply fascinated, "New species?"

"It's one of the strengths the Zerg have; they can absorb the abilities of races the Hive comes across and add those abilities with ones it already has. I can instruct the Hive to combine various traits and make a custom hybrid for a specific purpose. It is also possible to give each creature knowledge in various topics that the Brood has learned, such as chemistry, architecture, military tactics, just to name a few. The Centaur guarding the passage on the other side of the cave, as well as the two bodyguards I grew for Louise are all prime examples of these beings. The species I designed for modifying this cave system also was designed to allow the Hive to operate without my direct intervention on a level that hadn't been thought possible. I actually called the new being an Erebus, Latin for 'nether darkness.'"

Both Colbert and Tabitha were shocked by the sheer adaptability that the Zerg possessed, Colbert asked, "Is there anywhere the Zerg can't go or do?" Kerrigan had to think about that for a moment, "Technically this was the first true challenge for the Zerg while I have led them. Molten rock, freezing blizzards, toxic gas or even no atmosphere at all is little difficulty to the Zerg."

Tabitha was about to ask another question when a tremor came through the cave system, 'Mistress! Stability is at critical; it's time for the Terrans to go while they still can!' Head into the Nydus Centaur, I will call you and the Brood when its safe.' 'Yes Mistress'

"Alright, everyone but the medical team out now!" 'Erebus, I need an Overlord in the airspace over the Academy, I don't care how fast it has to go, just get it here!' 'Already en route Mistress' 

'How do you do that Erebus?' 

'As the Terrans say, 'It's a talent.''

Colbert and the rest of the students and teachers ran to the tubes they had used to come down and sent themselves to the surface. All the students evacuated in just two minutes Siesta froze in confusion, and Kerrigan held onto her tightly as both went towards the stasis pod.

"Will she be okay?" "It's up to her now Karin! We have to get her out now!"

Kerrigan threw some energy to keep the pod active a little while longer as she disconnected it from the creep colony.

'Overlord in position, over the same location the students are coming from?' 'Correct! I'll send her up; you got one shot at this Erebus!' 'Good thing I only need one Mistress'

Kerrigan grinned, "Alright, everyone but Karin head up, we'll be right behind you!" Montmorency, Henrietta, carrying a stunned Siesta all left the tubes with only dust behind them. Only Karin, Kerrigan, and the pod remained underground, "You better have a good idea for how to get my daughter out of this hole demon!"

Kerrigan couldn't help but grin again, "I sure do, but I'll need your help to push us all up."

The next moment had the stasis pod followed by Kerrigan and then Karin blasting through the tube, blasted up not just by Karin's wind magic, but the collapsing cavern pressurizing the air below them at nearly the speed of sound, stopping only when caught by the Overlord. While the pod was relatively still, Karin and Kerrigan bounced around inside the giant floating creatures abdomen like pin balls.

The now destabilized Overlord started to crash land in a clear, field, barely letting out all 3 occupants before crashing and exploding in a pile of gore, allowing enough time for the pod to be moved into the infirmary.

Louise was safe, but her fight was far from over.

* * *

With Louise now safe and in an induced coma to ensure she did not wake up too soon Kerrigan went about trying to convince Henrietta, Osmond and the rest of the staff she meant or intended no harm towards them or any humans on this world. First though she had to convince Karin on the necessity of ensuring that Louise could NOT dream during her coma.

"Why would you need to do something else to her?! I almost lost my daughter today and now you want me to take another risk with letting you do something else to her?"

"Karin! The last time she had a dream, it was taken directly from my memories, and it could've easily killed her if she hadn't woken up at just the right time. If mine weren't so intense and potentially lethal it wouldn't be such an issue."

'_Wait, lethal dreams? How is that even possible?'_

"Your daughter has considerable Psionic power. It's the same kind of power I control exclusively. Many of the people in this academy do, but she exceeds all of them by a fair margin and even my own power when I was a human being. If she has a dream of a part of my life as the Queen of Blades and it goes bad, there is a very good chance she will let out a Psionic pulse that will not only kill her, but everyone in this academy."

Karin just stared blankly at Kerrigan, "How can that even happen?"

"It's happened before, fairly recently too. There was a young woman called November Tera on the Confederate capital of Tarsonis back in 2499."

Karin began to listen as Kerrigan told her the story of the largest mass murder by a Psionic in the history of the now defunct Confederacy. Tera's family had been targeted by an anti-Confederacy terrorist group and began systematically executing her family. In her grief, she exploded in a massive psionic shockwave that killed several hundred and left no survivors. The blast alone was over 2 kilometers in diameter and also did significant damage to buildings and infrastructure.

Karin paled at the sound of this, "Karin, Nova had an even lower rating then Louise, almost half the level. Not letting your daughter dream is a small risk compared with the high likelihood of an uncontrollable nightmare."

Karin sheepishly nodded, _'I have been kicked into a corner again by this Kerrigan, but as much as I don't want to admit it, she's right.'_

"I'll let the nurse know to administer a dream impairing potion to her, it won't affect her recovery much if it all. I have to go get ready to hunt down Fouquet, but I'll be returning soon to make sure she gets the training she needs to control her power."

"Goodbye for now, and thanks Kerrigan."

"It's Sarah in times like these Lady Valliere," Kerrigan turned and smiled to The Heavy Wind, who smiled back to her.

"Karin."

* * *

**Tristain-Germania Border-Mt. Locus**

The Erebus psionically smiled as it began to take inventory as the displaced brood began to set down into its new home. The Nydus was incredibly lucky to come across an extremely stable hollow mountain, most specifically an extinct volcano under Mount Locus. Not only was the area safer to work in, it was quite easily ten times the size of the original Hive base under the Academy. The Hive immediately set roots down and began building 3 hatcheries and reinstalling the tech buildings they had been able to move.

The Nydus had taken a tour around the mountain looking for other tunnels and cave systems and came back with news that a remarkable number of tunnels ran underneath the surface of the continent. It also brought back their report of their first Earth dragon, which was nothing more than a brief moment. The Nydus managed to take a massive bite out of it while it slept, gathering a huge amount of genetic information.

The information of the tunnels could allow the Zerg to infiltrate countries across the continent, and set up distant bases that would remain dormant under mountains, deserts, or even the ocean that could await a signal from the Queen of Blades to activate and build an army designed for total war. The Erebus would need to share the information about this the next time they got the chance to meet, either at the Hive cluster or elsewhere.

Another wonderful thing about the new site was a 90% efficient Vespene gas collection system, allowing the Hive to now focus on high tier construction on a much larger scale. A Lair was already operational, and a Spire inside the mountain would allow construction of airborne units designed for tight spaces. This meant that instead of flying above ground, risking detection, the Mutalisks and Scourges could fly _through_ the Nydus network, allowing light air support to reach anywhere.

The Erebus knew that Kerrigan would need an army soon, but for what, it was unable to ascertain. The dragon DNA could prove to be rather useful. Now for a few other surprises to give it's Mistress. . .

* * *

**Headmaster Osmond's Office**

"Well, so as Louise said during the Exhibition your name is Sarah Kerrigan correct?"

"That is correct your Highness, I was born Sarah Kerrigan on the planet Tarsonis, the capital of the now defunct Terran Confederacy. At a young age I was discovered by the Confederacy's Special Operations division, a highly classified section of their Confederate military designed in its entirety to seek out, train, deploy and organize Ghost operatives."

"What was the mission of Ghost operatives?"

"Various your Highness, demolitions, infiltration, sabotage, assassination, and espionage in a covert, unseen direction. While with other military forces we provide training, intelligence, advanced weapons support, and act as forward observers for ship or missile assaults on enemy positions."

"What sort of technology did you Ghosts have available?"

"Just about anything you could imagine. Ghosts are the scalpel of any commander in the field, highly professional and skilled, with the added bonus of having Psionic power. Extremely powerful small arms, training in how to drive or handle any weapon or ship, as well as the authorization to call in nuclear strikes on certain targets."

These nuclear strikes are what exactly?"

"High powered weapons of mass destruction designed to cause massive carnage on the battlefield or on selective strategic targets, such as military bases or cities. They could be dropped from orbit, launched from aircraft, or launched from the ground in armored silos. Pray they never come into existence on your world."

A collective gasp went through the room, "Civilian targets were permitted?"

"Technically yes, we could not resist our orders because of the significant brainwashing and conditioning done to us, as well as having actual implants put in us that limited our self thought. Ghosts are considered expendable, and the attrition rate is nearly 100%."

"You were thrown away as a Ghost then?"

Kerrigan closed her eyes, "Yes your highness I was. It was the single greatest mistake of my commanding officer, Arcturus Mensgk. Instead of simply being torn apart, I was instead captured and brought to the planet Char, and reborn as the Queen of Blades, the mother of the Zerg by the Overmind."

Kerrigan then began to delve into all the actions of her own and those around her throughout the First Great War, the Brood Wars, and finally the Second Great War.

"Then when the Xel'Naga artifact fired, I was brought here to Halkeginia as the pulse destroyed all Zerg on Char. I was not unaffected however, and a significant part of my power was lost when I was sent here, along with a single Drone."

"That explains why you didn't continue your rampage here then?"

"Correct, I could not reach the rest of the broods, had little of my strength, and one drone to work with. That and living a human life has had a rather dramatic effect on me."

"I forgot what it meant to be human; Louise gave me not only a second chance at life, but a chance to atone. Billions of souls lay upon me and I only can ask for a chance to redeem myself on this world. Away from the world I once knew."

Henrietta facepalmed, "Well, what do you suggest we do Osmond?"

"There are no correct answers your Highness; if Kerrigan is as apologetic as she sounds she deserves a chance for redemption. She herself has said the Zerg changed significantly upon coming to Halkeginia, I see no reason why we cannot let her to continue to exist. The final choice lies with the Queen, if not the Pope."

"I did make Louise a promise though, before the Exhibition." Everyone turned to Kerrigan as she spoke, "I gave her a choice in where to send me after I revealed my true nature to her. Remain by her side or seal myself away forever. If possible, I would like her to make that choice; it would be fair to her."

Henrietta stood and made her judgment, "Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, you will be allowed to remain in Tristain on the provision of you being permitted by your master, Louise Francoise la Blanc de La Valliere; secondly, on the capture, or death of Fouquet and the retrieval of the Staff of Destruction. Finally, you may be allowed to remain provided you are approved by my mother Queen Marianne de Tristain. Do you accept these terms Lady Kerrigan?"

Kerrigan bowed her head, "I accept the terms stated and accept them as binding, Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain."

* * *

Word spread quickly throughout the Academy of the secret meeting between the Academy's senior members, the Princess, and Sarah Kerrigan. Siesta had begun feeling herself becoming more open to people in a way, she began to be able to anticipate things before they happened. She had expected a bucket to come flying down and moved a young noblewoman out of the way, earning both surprise and a little gratitude.

'_Father, what is this I am experiencing?_'

* * *

'Erebus, I need a special operations team of Zerg ready for deployment on demand by tomorrow.' 'Done Mistress, any interests in specifics?' 'None, I just want 2 platoons of hardened troops sent by Nydus to a location of my choice relatively close to the Academy.'

'Air support is now available Mistress, two flights of Mutalisks, and 3 pairs of Scourges.' 'They will travel to the forest under cover of darkness. Out.'

* * *

**Next Day**

"Are there none who will take it upon themselves to restore Tristain's honor?"

The staff looked nervously at each other, none willing to risk their lives to take on Fouquet. Kerrigan had every intention of bringing back Fouquet alive or in a very small bag.

Kerrigan raised a single talon, "I Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char accept this challenge in place of Louise Le Blanc de la Valliere."

Kirche gave Kerrigan a smirk, "I accept as well."

_ 'As much as I want to poke at Kerrigan and the Zero I wouldn't stand a chance against her. She was equal to the Duchess when she herself was weakened from her display._' Kerrigan winked at Kirche, the Germanian paled in response.

Surprisingly to Kirche, but not to Kerrigan, Tabitha volunteered as well, "Worried." _'Worried about whom Tabitha?_' Kerrigan mused to herself.

"Ah Miss Tabitha is well known in her native Gallia and has already earned the rank of Chevalier!"

Kirche was clearly impressed and smiled towards Tabitha, Kerrigan had long since known however and merely nodded.

"Miss Von Zerbst comes from an esteemed military family in Germania, whose fire magic is renowned, even in Tristain!" Kirche ran her hands through her hair provocatively, getting a grin from Kerrigan. The Germanian was someone even Kerrigan could learn to respect.

"And Lady Kerrigan has tremendous magical power and potential as a familiar from the Valliere family!"

"That's right! She also is the legendary fam-COUGH"

'_Close one Colbert, but just I know for now Professor, let's keep it that way.'_

"I will lead them to the site in question, I am familiar with the area," Longueville volunteered.

* * *

**On the way to Fouquet's Hideout**

"So what kind of noble becomes a thief exactly?"

Kerrigan responded, "A so-called 'fallen' noble, one who is either stripped of their status by a crime they committed, or has it taken due to political reasons."

Kerrigan had left Delf with Louise and Karin in an attempt to explain recent events, she had forgotten him during the Exhibition, and made sure he was with someone who could use him properly.

"That's correct Lady Kerrigan, even I am a noble who has lost her status. Thankfully Osmond has never been that picky about who he has working for him."

"Oh really, do tell Miss Longueville! I would love to hear the story!"

Kerrigan looks at Kirche and shakes her head, "Let it go Kirche, some things are best left unknown, and unsaid."

Kirche gives a look of mock shame and sadness, "Aw you're no fun Sarah." Kerrigan scowled back.

The rest of the trip proved uneventful as Longueville pulled them off the road and hid the horses and cart. The group continued on foot as Kerrigan detected Longueville's heart rate increase significantly as they approached a small shack in the forest.

Typical ambush point

Longueville points to the shack, "Reports say that Fouquet recently used the shack there as a drop point."

_'Terrible place for a dead drop, and too conspicuous to be a normal drop point for a thief.'_ Kerrigan's near certain theory on Longueville's crime became undoubted fact.

'Prepare the Nydus to strike Erebus, as well as the fliers, on my command only.' 'As you command Mistress'

Longueville continued, I will go around and search the area to look for Fouquet, you three can head towards the shack and see if shes in there."

Longueville moved out of sight and earshot and Kerrigan held both girls' shoulders. Both looked at Kerrigan inquisitively, "What is it?"

"You do realize Longueville and Fouquet are the same correct?" Kirche's face drained of color, while Tabitha's expression changed into one of displeasure.

"How do you know?" "Let's just say I took a sample of magic from the golem that Fouquet used and a piece of her hair. They were complete matches"

_'They don't need to know the whole truth, just the important parts.'_

Kirche, I want you to stay here and stay out of sight. I have a Zerg team ready to come in, wait until they arrive and make sure they see you before you approach. Then fight." Kirche nervously agreed, she had seen some of the Zerg before and did not want to end up a human pincushion if she could help it. Kerrigan looked to Tabitha, "Let's go bust a door down and lure the thief out."

Kerrigan could've swore she saw a small smile come from the bluenette as both quickly and quietly advanced onto the shack, Tabitha checking for traps, as Kerrigan extended her claws and activated her Psi powers. What she felt from inside the shack instantly concerned her, there was an active Psi signature coming from the building. "Clear Kerrigan."

Kerrigan blasted the door off its hinges and dove into the room, straight towards the source of the signature. Upon touching it, she immediately recognized it.

_'Protoss!'_ The Protoss were an alien race like the Zerg, they were even created by the Xel'Naga as well. Kerrigan then noticed her runes were glowing brightly, '_What is this?_ _'Seeing their tech here was an interesting development, I'll need to examine this later-'_

Suddenly the roof was ripped off the shack and a large, and apparently stronger golem appeared overhead. Both Kerrigan and Tabitha both bolted out and away from each other, before the shack was crushed. Kerrigan called out, 'Send everything in! Leave the Terrans alone and target the Golem!' 'Nydus surfacing in 15 seconds, flyers engaging now.'

Kerrigan looked to Tabitha who was dodging attacks from the golem and noticed the first pair of Scourges detonate against the side of the golem, blasting boulder chunks out of its face and chest. It almost instantly regenerated until the second and third pair exploded against both arms, destroying both and stunning the construct.

Kerrigan took the moment to grab a dazed Tabitha and damaged Staff and threw both to Sylphid who was floating around the area with the Mutalisks, looking for an opportunity to strike. Kirche almost fired on a Mutalisk before Kerrigan froze her and yelled, "They're with me! The Golem is the threat!" She unfroze Kirche, still stunned by the pulse and fell to her knees.

Whoops.

The Queen of Blades cursed out loud and carried Kirche to Sylphid, "Keep your distance from the Mutalisks and the golem, their attack may seek you out accidentally!"

Tabitha carried the shattered box for the Staff of Destruction in her lap and took off, just as the Nydus erupted from the ground, leaving Sylphid, Tabitha and Kirche wide-eyed. Kerrigan became wide eyed when she saw an Ultralisk rush out from the Nydus towards the still stunned Golem. It screamed with the Psionic equivalent of a full speed freight train and charged, ramming and bowling over the Golem.

'Uh Ultralisk? Really Erebus?' 'You did not have enough troops or the right kind to deal with the sort of threat a large Earth Golem presents, I compensated.'

The rest of the Zerg, were staying well out of the reach of either Golem or Ultralisk, none willing to risk contact, and instead began to search for Longueville, being given a copy of her magical/psi signature to track her by.

'We found her Mistress, shall we kill the Terran?'

'No, stun and disable her, I need her to talk.'

The cloaked Hydralisk-Hades aimed a spike for the thief's wand hand and fired, taking the wand, as well as 2 of her fingers clean off. The action disrupted the Golem, which was then bowled over and flattened by the Ultralisk.

The ambush left the Swarm with only one Mutalisk lost from friendly fire and the Scourges sent in. A flawless operation.

* * *

Longueville found herself being held down by 2 Zerglings and two normal Hydralisks ready to drive bone spikes into her kneecaps if necessary.

"As I suspected, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt is actually Miss Longueville."

Fouquet grimaced, "How long have you known?" "Long enough to establish a countermeasure to you, although I admit, you caught me unprepared at the Exhibition. Enough so I may make an example out of you rather then hand you over to Royal authorities."

Fouquet grinned, "You'll be doing me a favor!"

Kerrigan looked to her and deadpanned, "Whoever said I would just kill you Fouquet?" Fouquet's grin disappeared instantly. Kerrigan began to cackle madly.

"If I remember, you were in the room when I mentioned Infestation did I not?" Kirche and Tabitha's faces paled, as Fouquet immediately began to tremble.

"Tabitha, Kirche, leave us. Now. No human should ever have to see this. Take the Staff back to the Academy, I will return shortly." Both left very quickly, and did not turn back to look once. _'Tabitha showed actual terror in her face and her heart, it's good to know she isn't completely hollow.'_

"We Zerg have an actual creature designed to perform Infestations, would you like to meet one?" Fouquet's eyes immediately widened in terror, "Come on out _Infestor_!" A black insect, resembling the Roley-Polly's of one's childhood meeting a bad trip immediately burrowed out of the ground and crawled over towards Fouquet, the criminal was terrified well past the point of no return and passed out.

'Wake her.' The Ultralisk has sprayed its saliva across Fouquet waking her instantly, making her scream out.

"You have a chance to escape with your faculties intact. Prison can be comfortable, even luxurious, you could be happy. If you resist though I could simply infest you, figure out the real reason you stole the Staff, who made you do it, and have them take you their leaders." 'Pick her up Infestor'

Fouquet screamed as the Infestor held her in the air and bringing a rather phallic looking utensil towards her mouth

"It would be simple to kill them all off after that. You are just a thief are you not? What is your loyalty to them?"

"Its those fucking nobility who killed my family and exiled me! Those bastards are helping me get back at them."

"So, Reconquista and who here is helping you?" Kerrigan saw anger boiling over in Fouquet, "Your answer will determine your fate Fouquet, choose, very, very carefully."

"It was WARDES!I don't know anything else about him, just please, don't do this to me!" While she obviously knew more, Kerrigan had all she needed for the foreseeable future.

'Infestor, wipe her mind and place a Neural Parasite, the most undetectable one you can make. After that, I'll take the prisoner back.' The Infestor immediately began it's rather time consuming work, and in a few minutes was completed. 'Ahead of schedule Mistress' 

_'Time to return in style,_' Kerrigan thought, and mounted the Ultralisk with the thief over her shoulder.

Kerrigan looked to the Zerg, 'This exchange never happened, are we clear?' Acknowledgement came from every one of them, 'Back to the Nydus, no trace you were here either. Dismissed.'

* * *

**Gates of the Academy**

Nearly everyone had gathered on the far sides of the Academy as Kerrigan rode her steed into the gates looking victorious. Not to mention intimidating. The Princess watched as Kerrigan came back, in clear shock at the sheer size of the beast. Both Kirche and Tabitha were extremely nervous, the shattered Warp Disruptor on the wall. "So what exactly happened?" "Your highness, Kerrigan knew it was Longueville from the moment we went out there," Kirche reported back to the Princess. Kirche was clearly uncomfortable.

"What exactly am I looking at down there Tabitha?" "I do not know your Highness, it burst straight out of the worm like creature that erupted out of the ground, along with other Zerg units."

Kirche continued, "All appeared to be battle hardened, but the big one appeared to be extremely experienced, and tough. It practically threw Fouquet's golem across the field like a toy. Kerrigan had air support as well, these bat like creatures called Mutalisks and these small exploding drones that rammed into the Golem."

Tabitha finished, "They reminded me of a Gallian Hunter Killer team."

Henrietta gulped, "Hunter Killer?"

"Yes, some teams of Knights participate in wetwork, or the assassination of enemies of the Kingdom."

"You needn't worry about them assassinating anyone."

All eyes snapped to Osmond's desk where Kerrigan was now sitting. Osmond nearly flying back out of his chair by the surprise of the woman materializing inches from his face.

Henrietta glared at the Zerg, "Would you please stop doing that Kerrigan!" Kerrigan gave the Princess an innocent smile, she then cleared her thought and began her report.

"My mission was an accomplished with minimal casualties and total victory. The second condition of my asylum here in Tristain has been completed. In addition I was able to gather intelligence on Fouquet. If we could speak privately, Your Highness?"

"Oh and Osmond, I'd like to have a word with you and Colbert later today or tomorrow if that's alright. Just a few questions I'd like answered," Osmond nodded, surprised at Kerrigan's sudden politeness toward the old pervert.

Henrietta looked to Osmond, Kirche,Tabitha and her guards, and nodded. Both were left alone.

"What do you have for me Kerrigan?"

"What I know for certain is that Reconquista had a role in the theft of the Staff of Destruction."

Henrietta was stunned at this revelation, "How did you come across this information?" "I squeezed Fouquet. Hard. She will wake up with no memory of her interrogation or capture, she does not know that she has revealed her handler."

The Princess knew she was playing a dangerous game, but it was too tempting to resist. "What do you suggest Lady Kerrigan?"

Kerrigan smiled, "Let Fate take us in the next direction Your Highness. We'll deal with it once we get there."

* * *

**Louise's Room**

Headmaster, Professor, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," Kerrigan spoke to the senior staff members.

"I see you brought the Staff with you, I'm glad, it will make our discussion easier for all of us."

Both the staff members shifted uncomfortably, "I apologize, I did not mean to come across in such a manner. I wanted to talk to you regarding exactly where this weapon came from? I can already tell you it came from my world."

Colbert was clearly confused, but Osmond knew the truth, "I can answer that question Lady Kerrigan. It was 30 years ago last month . . ."

Osmond went on to describe his life before the Academy and his encounter with a two headed dragon in the forests near Tristainia, and how a massive pulse of energy tore the massive beast apart.

He then told Kerrigan of the creature's terrible wounds, earned in battle. After his description, Kerrigan realized it was one of the old Dragoons that had saved his life.

"It died 3 days later, I did all I could but no amount of water magic could save it. I buried it in its armor, and placed the weapon it had used in the vault for safe keeping."

"It seems the Protoss were as noble as ever it seems," Kerrigan mused to herself out loud, letting a small smile flow across her face.

"Protoss?"

Yes, the Protoss are another race from my world. They are extremely advanced, and older then the Zerg even. They are few in number, even compared to the number of Humans and especially Zerg. They are masters of Psionic power, cybernetics, machinery and energy weapons.

"Even in my highest form as the Queen of Blades I was rivaled by some of the more powerful Protoss. Individuals such as Tassadar and Zeratul were both rivals and warriors I came to respect. The warrior that saved you was called a Dragoon, a powerful, mechanical-biological hybrid that formed the base of Protoss infantry through the Brood War."

"The main weapon of choice for the Dragoon is the Warp Disruptor, an energy weapon that bends Psionic energy into a weapon capable of destroying matter at the molecular level. As you can see however, it is damaged beyond repair, and is of little use to anyone. I doubt even a skilled Protoss craftsman could fix it now."

"Headmaster, the fact that a Protoss weapon on this world confirms the existence of means to travel between worlds or dimensions. Specifically, one between Char and Halkeginia."

"Finally however, my familiar runes activated when I attempted to use the Disruptor on the golem. I have a feeling you know the reason why."

Osmond and Colbert looked nervously at one another, "Your runes are those of the Gandalfr, the legendary Right Hand of God. One of the four Void familiars of the Founder, Brimir."

"Which in turn would make Louise a Void Mage?" "Correct."

The plot thickens.

"Who have you informed of this?" "No one, its a huge political and religious issue if a Void Mage is found to exist among the living."

Kerrigan closed her eyes in thought, and opened them once more, "I appreciate your honesty in this. I have known about the runes on my hand and their meaning for a few days now. It means a lot to see that there are good people here in Halkeginia who are willing trust outsiders."

The Headmaster and Colbert both felt a sense of warmth from Kerrigan's words, "It is in the interest of all parties that the information of Louise's magical aspect remain a closely guarded secret. I plan on informing Karin and no one else of Louise's capabilities."

"Karin is very religious and loyal to the Crown, she may speak out-." "She owes me for saving Louise's life, I know she can keep this quiet for the time being. I do need to go speak with her about this."

"One last question, can I see Siesta the maid that works here?"

"There may be a slight problem with that Lady Kerrigan, her contract was bought by the Royal Messenger Count Mott while you were gone. She has gone to work for him at his manor."

Kerrigan groaned, "Let me guess, she's his personal servant, which means that she will be his mistress.?"

Colbert and the Headmaster looked to Kerrigan in shock.

Bingo.

"That answers my question. I must retrieve her immediately, it is a matter of national security, as well as that of the Swarm."

Kerrigan had already pulled the knowledge of Mott's whereabouts from Osmond and walked out of the office

Kerrigan's hands balled into fists, knuckles cracking, _'Please Siesta, don't lose yourself to him. For all of our sakes.'_

* * *

**Infirmary**

Duchess Karin de la Valliere watched over her youngest daughter as she remain in her coma. Louise had some of her hair removed during the impromptu surgery the previous day and was already growing back. A small scar set across her forehead would forever remind

Karin's face had been crusted over from hours of tears and revelations from Delflinger. Stories of the Founder straight from one of his closet companions,

"My little girl is a Void Mage?"

Delf took a moment to organize it's thoughts, "Yes ma'am. She is user of Void. Kerrigan, her familiar is the Right Hand of God, the Gandalfr."

Karin took a deep breath and sighed, _'Here I was hoping it could've been simple and just married her off. Well, that isn't happening anymore and she sure as hell won't be getting cut off from the family. No matter what her father says.'_

"It surprised me when I found out too Mother."

Karin took a gasp and saw her little Louise open her eyes for the first time since seeing her at the Exhibition. Louise smiled, "Hi Mom. Miss me?" She was overcome with emotion and glomped onto her youngest daughter, weeping uncontrollably.

Kerrigan heard the Duchess' tears from outside, and decided those revelations would wait until another day.

She had a package for Mott, and she was going to make him sign for it.

Kerrigan called out to the Erebus, 'Prepare for an infiltration and extraction. Get a team ready, and have them meet me near the Academy. We're going hunting.'


	8. Liberation

**A/N: Another successful chapter, and the beginning of the Siesta arc! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Count Mott's Estate-Dusk**

Kerrigan had already transformed herself into her human form and had walked casually towards Mott's estate. She had been shadowed by two squads of upgraded Hydralisk-Hades modified for close-quarters-combat who slowly, silently snuck through the forest, remaining undetected.

Kerrigan had spoken to members of the commoner staff at the Academy before heading off to get background information on Mott. Nearly all reports said the Count was a lecher with a penchant for deflowering young maidens against their will in the name of 'service.' Many of the maids he had 'requisitioned' from the Academy and elsewhere had disappeared without a trace after a short time in his service.

The Queen of Blades felt Siesta's presence in the estate, but couldn't tell exactly where she was at this distance. Kerrigan had done some research on titles of nobility in Tristain and realized her unique position. Technically as being known as Lady Kerrigan de Char she was not only a noble, but one that was at the very minimum, equal to Mott, at most being a full Duchess_. 'I should probably ask Karin about that.'_

Kerrigan couldn't help but grin, she had her way in.

* * *

Lucius was a relatively unhappy guard working for a rather perverse boss. Being a guard for the grounds he occasionally heard Mott's 'exploits' with his servant girls. He had managed to become both jealous and disgusted by Mott's aberrant behavior.

'_What a perverse pig, its one thing to be a ladies' man or a playboy, but to force yourself on the women you employ?'_ Lucius shuddered at the thought. '_So wrong!'_

"Guardsman!"

"In the name of Count Mott identify yourself!"

"Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char seeking an audience with Royal Messenger of the Court Count Mott."

"Please wait here my lady; I will inform the Count of your arrival."

* * *

Kerrigan saw the guard walk back into the guard house to raise his immediate superior about gaining an audience with the Count. Several minutes later the guard came out and escorted her inside. Kerrigan had liberated some of Longueville's clothing that would suit such a meeting and was a great help in proving her status to the guards, and hopefully the Count.

'Mistress, we are holding position at the outer wall, awaiting orders.'

'Acknowledged, when I give the go ahead, immediately search for the Servants Quarters and take a count on the servants. Then search the premises for hidden passages or rooms, if we can find evidence of Mott's indiscretions we can avoid any confrontation at all. Avoid detection at all costs; prevent guard or servant casualties at all costs. Shoot to kill as a last resort only.'

The lead Hades acknowledged her order_. 'So the game is on, hopefully I can catch Mott in the act. Would sure save me some time in finding evidence.'_ Kerrigan was led into Mott's private study where the rather fit looking older Count smiled and took Kerrigan's hand. _'At least he can act polite when he has to be.'_

"What brings you do my estate my lady?" Mott asked Kerrigan, sexual tension clearly in the air. "I represent The Valliere family, most specifically their youngest daughter Louise Francoise's direct interests. She was injured in the fiasco and has requested to purchase the services of one Siesta of Tarbes to help her in her recovery. Both have been close for some time and Louise Francoise has directed me to acquire Siesta's contract to you." 'Begin infiltration; find the servant's quarters as well as anywhere they may be held against their will.' 'What should we look for Mistress?' 'Blood, as well as the feminine scent of a Terran female.'

"I'm afraid I must decline Lady Kerrigan," Mott smiled politely, clearly unwilling to give up his claim on the young maiden. "If its cost you are concerned with I am authorized to reimburse you for the original cost of her contract plus an additional 10% as a means of establishing a future business relationship to you." Kerrigan counter-offered, hoping to end this exchange as soon as possible. Mott wasn't buying it however, "Again, I must decline Lady Kerrigan, she is an extremely competent servant, and one I am not willing to easily part with."

Kerrigan swore silently. Mott was definitely blinded by lust and most likely unreachable through any other means but more lust. Kerrigan knew she was going to regret this, but better her then someone young and innocent like Siesta. "Are you certain there are no other . . . ways to have you consider changing your mind?" She asked as she let her robe come undone, letting a modest amount of her cleavage and skin comes into Mott's view.

'_This is such a terrible and clichéd idea, but hey, if it works I get to have a little fun and I may not have the pay a single gold piece. Not to mention pissing off the Princess anymore then I already have would not be a good idea.'_ Kerrigan smiled coyly, she had modified her genetics to make her not only appear more feminine, but give off enough pheromones to put a bull in heat. Said pheromones began to have an effect on Mott as all his vitals began to climb.

"What do you have in mind Lady Kerrigan?" Mott asked meekly, his body going absolutely haywire with all the pheromones floating through him. "I'm just a woman who knows what she wants, and goes after it as well. I may be a bit older than most of the younger ladies, but I know how to please a man," Kerrigan licked her lips, "In more than a few ways." Mott found himself aroused in a way he never had with an older woman before. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable Miss Kerrigan?"

"We should Count Mott, and its Sarah in times like these."

"William," Mott smiled a huge, relieved smile.

'_Someone save me!'_ Kerrigan kept her thoughts hidden, 'Find her. I will keep Mott busy.'

* * *

Siesta felt a second presence nearby, one that was familiar, and one that she had come to fear, she had no choice but to reach out and hope someone could hear her pleas.

_'Someone save me!'_

Siesta was absolutely terrified in her current situation. Not only was she in an outfit that was far more revealing then she desired, but had been restrained in a rather compromising position. Her arms and legs spread away from one another with her bottom up that would allow Mott to have access to her.

Siesta immediately began to tear up and cry_, 'Is this my fate? To be tied, bound and fucked until I'm left bloody and useless, and then be tossed away?_' Siesta let the sobs flow freely; she was waiting for her end as a maiden, as an honest young woman trying to make an honest life. Her romantic novels were nothing like the real thing, this wasn't lust or pleasure, this was pure agony. Siesta felt something enter the room, something that terrified her. She began to whimper and cry again until she found her restraints being cut.

She was carefully let down by a savage looking creature, _'Are you here to hurt me too?'_

'No Terran, I am here to save you.' Siesta was shocked, but held onto the creature.

Hades and Siesta both burrowed into the ground together, and made their way to safety.

* * *

Mott and Kerrigan were sharing kisses and groping one another in his personal bedchambers, with both voicing their satisfaction with each breath. Mott was in complete and total ecstasy; his breath had been taken away by this mysterious woman.

Kerrigan was forcing herself to sound like she was having a good time; to say Mott was inexperienced was putting it mildly. _'What a fucking bore. If I want a good rut I'm going to need to upgrade considerably.'_

Kerrigan decided to end the moment on a high note, for Mott anyways. She used her psionic powers to stimulate Mott's dopamine receptors to become extremely sensitive to the mood altering chemical and suddenly Mott's own experience climaxed in a way that he could not possibly have imagined.

Kerrigan, only half dressed looked to the Count, who was twitching from the sensory overlord. "So, William? Do I make a killer bargain or what?"

Mott was practically breathless, "Yes, yes please take Siesta, you've earned her."

_'Pleasure doing business Mott, for you anyways.'_

**Outside**

Siesta was still shaken up by her brief experience as Mott's plaything, she was still shaking until she was reunited with Kerrigan, whose clothes were ruffled and hair frazzled.

Kerrigan gave her a huge bear hug that calmed the maid down significantly, "Why did you rescue me Sarah?"

Kerrigan took a moment to respond, "Honestly Louise actually likes you. She needs someone like you to help her recover from her injuries."

"What's the real reason Sarah?" Kerrigan grinned, _'Damn she's good.'_

"You possess a gift, a powerful, dangerous gift. You and Louise both possess it, and it requires training to control it. It's a gift that could kill everyone you love if it isn't properly contained. There was a possibility your power could awaken and kill countless of people you don't have any intention of hurting." Siesta's eyes opened wide, and she closed her mouth. She found herself in thought as Kerrigan started walking away.

"That and I couldn't see another young woman be taken advantage of by a psychotic old man," Kerrigan continued as she walked towards the Overlord that had been sent to take her back to the Academy.

Siesta followed along, more tears in her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**Academy Infirmary-Next Day**

The Heavy Wind had woken up tired and sore. She had been asleep on a spare bed in the infirmary, as she stayed by her youngest daughter's side as she began the road to recovery. Her healing was remarkable, even without water magic in high quantities she was already speaking, and eating normally. Behavior wise she was a little different, but for all intents and purposes Louise would live on.

Karin had done some reflection while Louise had been asleep and realized how many mistakes as a mom she had made, "I'm a terrible excuse for a mother, I have no right to call Louise or any of the girls my daughters." The retired warrior found herself in tears, lamenting just how close her youngest had come to death, because of her snap decision. Karin could no longer blame Sarah for her role in Louise's injury; she had taken responsibility and saved Louise. _'If Sarah was a boy she might have made a good husband for Louise-'_

Kerrigan sat down next to the old war dog and smiled, "How are you Karin?" She jumped from the sudden greeting, but calmed enough to respond, "I'm okay. How did your little escapade go at Count Mott's estate?"

It was Kerrigan's turn to be shocked, she hadn't expected word of her arrival there to have reached the Academy in just one night, "It went well, I accomplished my mission and got enough dirt to put Mott away for decades."

Karin smiled, "The pompous lecher deserves every bit of it." She gave Sarah a hug, her face came back teary-eyed, "Thank you for saving my daughter Sarah." Kerrigan smiled back, "Anything for someone I can call a friend."

The hardened warriors began to talk about the lives they had before they had met, and before they had realized it, Louise took in all they had said and smiled, 'I had a feeling Mom would like Sarah.' Louise fell back into a restful slumber once again.

The infirmary's head nurse came into the room and gave Karin some of the best news to date, "She'll make a complete recovery, she has healed three times faster than we originally anticipated, and she has gotten stronger in just about any way possible. She will grow impressively from this."

Karin looked at Sarah, "I suppose I have you to thank for that?" Kerrigan grinned, "Yeah I suppose. I used Zerg biomass to fix the skull fracture when I first got her stabilized. It's possible the biomass has improved her physically in a way I did not anticipate. Zerg biomass improves allows incredible physical strength, growth, and allow controlled mutations. She will become taller, live longer, become stronger, and become more fertile for a longer duration of her life."

"She will also get the chest she has been wanting for so long."

Both Sarah and Karin found themselves laughing once again. '_Life is good'_

* * *

The Ball of Frig had been cancelled unfortunately, as the school was not fully repaired and was considered to be too risky. Some were still shaken from the experience, but the vast majority was in high spirits across the campus. Sarah's Ultralisk was sleeping in the corner of Vestry Square, enjoying the warm afternoon sun, and its time off. The familiars had all warmed up to the Ultralisk and all seemed to have a sort of social atmosphere going between them.

The Zerg's intelligence was remarkable to the staff and students. While they couldn't physically speak, they held rational thought, a sense of self and the ability to speak telepathically to those sensitive enough to listen. It made some people avoid both Kerrigan and the Ultralisk. Kerrigan didn't seem to mind however and focused on her own training, and that of Siesta.

"Alright Siesta, I want you to focus on the spoon in front of you. Visualize the action you wish to perform." Siesta focused on the utensil, and imagined it lifting into the air. It slowly began to rise until it stayed in position a foot off the ground for nearly 2 minutes before Siesta lost her focus and dropped it to the ground. Siesta was positively jubilant at her latest success.

Kerrigan knew that focus and control were the most important aspect of Psionic training. Getting those two important points to intertwine was key to any sort of Psionic control. Siesta was a born natural, and progressing at rates Sarah could only begin to comprehend. This training may take longer, but won't degrade Siesta's emotional or mental health like a standard regimen would.

"A new record Siesta. I am pleased with your progress. Take a fifteen minute break, and head back to your daily duties." Siesta bowed deeply and went to sit by the fountain.

Kerrigan sighed, _'I have no training plan, just exercises and ways to maintain power and focus. I need a proper system if Siesta ever wants to gain full control over her power.'_

Louise would likely be easier to train, even with her vastly increased strength she could use a wand as a Psionic focus to train with as well as to do magic. Dependence on an object for use with Psionic power was considered to be a major no-no in the Ghost community, you get so used to using your powers with it you forget how to control them properly without one.

'_She will have to lose the wand for her magic as well, I'm sure that will go over very smoothly with Louise and Karin. Bad enough she's a void mage, now she can't use her wand? What's next?'_

Kerrigan was interrupted by the bell ringing and decided to head to class for now. A chance to clear her thoughts sounded wonderful to her. Sarah had adopted the dress code for the students at the Academy for practicality (she had no clothes of her own) and went to class as a student while Louise was healing. The white blouse, black cape with a circular brass piece with a pentagram securing it, and a stereotypical Far East miniskirt. _'Haven't worn one of these in well over a decade._' It felt unnerving to be eyed by the boys in the Academy, but most knew not to tangle with her.

Of course some didn't and had to be taught their place. Painfully.

Kirche noticed Kerrigan's change more than anything and was annoyed. She had a rival for the boys' attention. She had raw sex appeal and ridiculous amounts of confidence. Kerrigan was calm, naturally gorgeous, and experienced; she knew what she wanted, and it drove the boys wild.

"Sarah, what's your secret with all the boys?" Kerrigan grinned at the Germanian, _'This might be a little fun.'_

"Kirche, what do you mean secret? There's nothing to it, I know what I want, what I desire and what drives me wild. I attract boys because they want to know what makes me hot and bothered. You can put out all the sensual vibes you want, but you need an air of mystery about you. The boys want to unlock your secrets if you know what I mean Kirche," Kerrigan gave a coy smile and wink to Kirche who blushed at the gesture.

"Still a virgin Kirche?" Kirche gasped.

Bingo.

"I . . . Yes! Yes I am okay!" Some of the students around them snickered quietly.

"Just messing with you Kirche," Kerrigan grinned.

Kirche pouted and gave Sarah a playful punch in the shoulder.

* * *

**Hive Cluster**

The Erebus kept itself busy, having modified Zerglings scout out the tunnel systems that lay underneath the surface. It had been able to design an It had also set up hatcheries in stable caves away from the main cluster to act as sentries to warn of trouble. These hatcheries had been designed with a sort of organic seismograph, allowing the Erebus to actively log all the seismic and volcanic activity across the Hive's sphere of influence. In addition, the genetic information that the Hive and come across in its travels was being used in experiments to determine just how each Zerg could benefit from all of the new mutations.

Dragon DNA was incredibly robust, and could be easily added onto existing Zerg's genetic structure. Things such as using Dragonskin as a thin, but tough second set of interior armor under the carapace could allow smaller creatures such as Zerglings to absorb heavy concussive blasts or impacts. This improved the small creatures survivability greatly, and would benefit all the Zerg. The Earth Dragon's own abilities for burrowing across long distances meant that all ground based Zerg could use burrow-move to a far greater effect then previously. In addition, the dragon's own affinity for earth based magic allowed improvements on the acid based attacks of the Swarm. The Roach and Baneling acid now had an incendiary effect as well as its standard qualities, making it extremely effective against organic targets.

It also began searching for additional locations to build Hive clusters. Kerrigan had been dealing with a faction called 'Reconquista' which had been behind a massive revolt in one major country so far. This was not a direct threat to the Swarm yet, but required constant watch. Unfortunately, neither the Erebus nor Kerrigan could act directly against them.

The largest reason being that Reconquista's main hold of Albion was a floating island. Not floating on water, but floating in the actual air. This made direct infiltration impossible, and the Erebus didn't quite feel it could make Nydus worms fly yet. The only way to go on the offensive was to build a large airborne invasion fleet and take a position on the island without being detected. Changelings had been gathering information for the past two days, with limited success. The entire country was a war zone, and with every faction for themselves it was impossible to find a group the changeling could mix with.

The Erebus was determined however to make sure the Swarm was ready for total war when the time came, where they would once again be led by the Queen of Blades.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Louise was standing up for the first time since her accident, Kerrigan and her mother holding her arms. She was walking fine, however her balance wasn't quite there yet. After several hours of restorative therapy however, Louise was given a clean bill of health and allowed to return to her own quarters. This relieved Karin to no end and she was finally able to set course for home.

"Take care of my little girl Sarah," Karin looked to Kerrigan and smiled.

"Not a problem Karin, she'll be just fine in my care. I promise to keep the boys away," Kerrigan responded with a giggle.

"That won't be a problem Sarah; I wouldn't worry about something like that." "Well alright then, take care and be safe alright?"

Both grizzled veterans gave each other a warm embrace and let Louise say goodbye to her mother.

It was time to go back to business as usual.

* * *

**Char-Hive Remnants  
**

Raynor had scrounged for days through the ruins of the Omega Hive Cluster for any sign of Kerrigan in the ruins but to no avail. Doctor Ariel Hanson approached Raynor with a frown on her face, "She's not here Jim. Not even a trace, just a single out of place scorch mark near the center of the Hive Cluster. It's still emitting an odd source of energy, even though anything Zerg made was already blown away."

"Doctor, what are the chances she's still alive but somewhere else?" The young scientist was stunned at the sheer enormity of the theory that Raynor was presenting. "You mean like a warp gate sending her off world? You realize there isn't a single warp gate for 20 light years right? A single gate can move someone a few hundred kilometers no problem, but 20 light years? You're going to need an expert on them, and only one species knows them better than we do."

Raynor sighed, "The Protoss."

"Exactly, you've made some friends there over the past half decade, time to call in a favor don't you think?"

Raynor took a moment and frowned, 'I have no choice at this point.'

"I think I am going to call in a favor from Zeratul. The Dark Templar will know more than enough to help us with our search. Now to get them to come to Char willingly . . ."

* * *

**Magic Academy**

Louise was ecstatic, even with her near death experience, every part of life seemed to be looking up for the young mage.

Her mother now truly believed in her, and found a close confidant in her familiar. Convincing her father and eldest sister Eleanor may prove problematic, but Louise would handle that problem once it surfaced. _'Sarah may not be human, but she has a heart and soul. All I can hope is that she stays by my side indefinitely.'_

She had been successful at the Familiar Exhibition, and had impressed all parties present, including the Princess. While Henrietta didn't trust Sarah at all, she had come to respect both her toughness, cunning, and counsel. '_Of course her Highness doesn't know half the things Sarah has been through, and I doubt she would ever want to know.'_

Louise was now a fantastic physical specimen, the Zerg biomass used in her treatment boosted every physical and even some mental attributes. She was at least an inch and a half taller, leaner, had begun developing some curves, '_THANK THE FOUNDER!_' and found herself to be full of energy and stamina. She needed a few hours less sleep and could focus on even the most strenuous of tasks for long periods.

Finally however, Louise gained significant mental discipline, enough so that Kerrigan felt she could begin training to actually harness her latent powers. She could use it as a weapon, a tool, a form of information gathering, and tons more. The sky was literally the limit for Psionic power applications, and Louise had nearly all the time in the world.

Louise managed to make it to her final class of the day and surprised everyone with her appearance. Most smiled when they saw her and more then one young man gave her a double take, '_Is that the same Zero that we were going to class with just last week?_' Guiche thought to himself.

Little did he know but Louise could now hear people's thoughts. The young mage found herself smiling at hearing Guiche speak of her in such a positive note.

'I think it's time for me to get another Runic name, best get to thinking of one,' Louise grinned as she sat next to Sarah. "You don't look half bad in a skirt Sarah."

"At least you now look like you belong in one Louise," Kerrigan winked at Louise, getting a gasp of mock surprise from the young mage.

Both smiled and let a giggle escape them as class began in earnest.

* * *

**Louise's Room**

"So Louise, I assume you are excited to begin your training?"

Louise face lit up, "YESYESYES!"

Sarah smiled, "Alright, we'll focus on developing your focus and discipline in the use of your Psionic powers. I believe by doing that we can improve your own willpower reserves and allow you to cast more Void spells, once we come across some that is."

Louise frowned, "Where in the hell are we going to find some of those?"

Kerrigan took a moment to collect her thoughts and presented her findings, "Louise, I have been doing some research into that, and unfortunately the exact incantations for those spells remains a mystery. Until we do find the proper incantations, you will have to rely specifically on Psionic based attacks and defense. I can already tell that you are perfectly capable of many of the Psionic talents that I know of."

"What sort of abilities? I remember you performing the lightning storm at the Exhibition, could I do that?"

"Theoretically yes, however Psi Storms require vast amounts of energy and concentration to physically control. Most Psionic users just unleash a wild energy storm onto an enemy formation and let it annihilate them entirely, rather then try and control it like I did. I can probably train you how to cast Mirages, read minds, and Lashes right now with minimal training and power usage. Psi cloaking, and short range teleports, or 'blinking' requires significant training and power to function properly. Psionic storms, feedback attacks, and creating armor and/or energy shields out of pure Psi require near mastery to accomplish, and are heavily taxing on the body."

"Invisibility is a square class spell, you're telling me you could teach me that if I have some training. Even teleporting?"

"Correct, cloaking is much easier and safer then blinking. Besides with blinking you need to be able to see the place you wish to teleport to in real time. A photo won't work, and doing it wrong could easily put you into a wall."

Louise blanched at the thought of becoming part of the wall, "You mentioned Mirages, what are they? I know they are false images but to what end do they work?"

"Psionic Mirages are effectively carbon copies of whatever you choose to make them of. Skilled users can actually make direct copies of people and have them interact with the environment. Their true values comes from their use as a distraction on the battlefield and to intimidate enemy commanders into surrender or retreating."

"In addition, Psionic power only requires focus and the mind to be cast, there are no incantations or wands needed to cast them."

Louise's eyes opened to the size of saucers upon hearing that, "You mean I won't have to use a wand for my Psi talents?"

"No, you shouldn't. However I am fairly certain you will still need it for your Void magic spells once we encounter them, I've heard of some wand-less casting in Halkeginia, but not even Brimir could manage that with Void."

Louise frowned, she had been hoping she could have been able to function entirely without a wand, but that was no longer an option.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come!"

"Message for Louise Francoise of House Valliere! A summons to the palace to meet with Her Highness Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain as soon as possible."

Kerrigan looked to Louise, "I suppose we should get going then?"

Louise nodded, 'What could her Highness need from me to have to call me to the Palace at this time?'

"Messenger, we will leave now, you needn't worry about transportation for us, we have a way to the capital."

"Lady Kerrigan I must advise against that, night has fallen and highwaymen are out in force-"

"It will not be an issue, you are dismissed." "Yes my lady."

The door closed behind the messenger, "Want to ride into the Capital in style Louise?"

Louise realized what Kerrigan meant, "First time for everything I suppose."

* * *

**Outside Academy Grounds**

"You weren't kidding when you said we would travel in style Sarah!" Louise yelled over the massive thunder of the Ultralisk running down the main road towards the capital Tristainia at 120 kilometers an hour. Those upgraded muscles were doing wonders for the Ultralisk's speed and balance, and were rattling Delflinger in his sheath. If the sentient sword had a stomach or could become dizzy he would've come apart already.

"I hope you aren't planning on taking this beast all the way into the capital I hope!" The Ultralisk grunted back, 'What 'beast' are you referring to?' Louise's eyes widened.

Kerrigan laughed at Louise's expression, '_Not every day an Ultralisk talks back,_' "No way, the Ultralisk can burrow underground near the edge of the city, these people wouldn't know what to do with such a warrior."

Louise only hoped the Princess wouldn't mind a sudden appearance from them.

'Mistresses, Terrans ahead.' 

'Villagers?' 

'No, they are hiding in the brush out of sight, robbers most likely. Can I have some fun?'

Kerrigan grinned, _'_Proceed._'_ Louise's face paled.

* * *

A bandit highwayman troop were waiting along side the main road, waiting for a foolish noble or peasant to stumble into their trap. It would be another slow night however, no one seemed to travel this path at night anymore. They suddenly felt massive footfalls coming towards them at a very high speed.

"What is that? A dragon?" The highwaymen came onto the pitch black road and looked towards the direction of the noise, the sound vanished for a moment and left the bandits looking to one another in confusion. Suddenly a massive beast came charging through. It roared with delight and began swinging with its Kaiser blades, cleaving the entire band down into clean halves. The Ultralisk growled with satisfaction and continued running, as the entire troop was dead before the Ultralisk left their dimming eyesight.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Sarah?"

"Hey the Ultralisk needed to swing those things around eventually, better on some lowly criminals no one will miss rather then whip them around the Academy!"

Louise was about to argue until she felt a sense of contentment come from the Ultralisk. The next users of that road would have an unpleasant surprise to say the least.

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

As Kerrigan promised, the Ultralisk had burrowed itself just outside of town so no one would notice and panic senselessly. Both Sarah and Louise walked casually into the now relatively calm marketplace, Kerrigan increased her situational awareness and began to search for life signs that may be trying to sneak up on them. Thankfully their trip through the mostly abandoned market was uneventful and they made their way to the Palace.

"In the name of her Majesty Queen Marianne of Tristain, Halt!" Sarah complied and displayed the Edict that had been sent to them. The guard called his direct superior, who led both noble women into to the Palace proper. Kerrigan was impressed by the sheer size and complexity of the Palace,_ 'Most battlecruisers are easier to navigate then this maze.'_

**[A/N: Marianne is the name of Henrietta's mother]**

Two armored knights, both armed with wands and halberds were standing guard in front of rather ornately decorated door. It was remarkable, Kerrigan hadn't seen anything so well decorated since her last time on Tarsonis. They reminded her of the large doors that led to the Old Families towers.

The knight in charge knocked on the door, awaited a reply and entered. She spoke with someone on the inside, Kerrigan's enhanced hearing could barely make out what they were saying, but she understood enough not to worry herself about it.

"Her Highness will see you now. Surrender all weapons to myself and you will be permitted entry."

Kerrigan gave Delflinger to the guard, while Louise gave her wand. The guard let them pass.

"Louise Francoise!" Kerrigan turned and saw a night robe-covered Henrietta run over to Louise and give her a big hug, shocking the young Void user.

_'She has remarkable proportions for someone of her age, she may not be built like me or Louise but she has feminine written all over her.'_

"Hello your Highness, it is great to see you again!" Louise looked at Henrietta with a warm smile on her face. It only made Henrietta more enthusiastic to see her and she squeezed even harder.

"I'm still a little sore your Highness," Louise managed to squeeze out before Henrietta let go of her childhood friend.

"How are you feeling Louise Francoise? I thought you would be bedridden still from your injuries, or even still in a coma."

"You have Sarah to thank for that your Highness," Louise smiled to Henrietta and she looked to Kerrigan and smiled.

"I thank you at the bottom of my heart Lady Kerrigan for my friend's safety and recovery," Henrietta delivered with a small bow of gratitude.

"It was nothing your Highness, I was glad to help out," Kerrigan replied with a warm, honest smile that Henrietta could acknowledge as genuine.

"How did you both get here so quickly, especially at this time of day?"

"We rode the Ultralisk I brought to the Academy from Fouquet's capture. I made sure to have it burrow and stay out of sight for the duration of our stay here in the capital. There was a highwaymen troop on the way here that slowed us down. We would've been here sooner but had to remove them first."

Henrietta paled slightly, _'I would hate to see that for myself,'_ she recovered quickly however and continued.

"We've been troubled by a group of Highwaymen on that road for some time now, I'm glad that you dealt with them so efficiently."

"Indeed. What was it you called us here to the capital for Princess?" Louise asked.

"I have a personal matter that needs to be attended to Louise. As you may know, the events in Albion are started to reach fever pitch and even now threaten to spill over into Tristain and other countries. My cousin, Prince Wales Tudor of Albion has been forced back into one remaining stronghold with a select few of his followers. There is a letter I need you to deliver to him on my behalf. This is a dangerous mission, and involves traveling into Albion's most violent and unstable region. This is only a request from myself to you Louise Francoise. If you feel you cannot handle it-"

"We'll do it your highness!" Louise responded adamantly to Henrietta, not waiting to ask for permission or advice from Kerrigan.

Kerrigan looked into herself, _'Well, something tells me the next week is going to be one of the longest I've had in a long time.'_

* * *

**A/N: Another successful chapter folks! Keep the reviews and commentary coming, I want to hear you all out! I do want to answer one review I had for 'Counterstrike' before I wrap this up however.**

**Honest-Lunar-Raven: When I wrote that scene I wanted it to be super fast paced and unrelenting in force. In that sense it became somewhat shorter then the battle normally would have been, but I felt that bringing in the Ultralisk more then made up for the slightly shorter combat sequence.**

**Anyhow, thanks again for making this such an amazing endeavor for me!**


	9. Righteous Fury

**A/N: The story continues! And the reviews keep piling in! Looking forward to hearing even more commentary from you, the readers. Again, thank you for making this story such a wonderful success.**

**Responding to a review: Deepspob: I do admit in hindsight I would've liked to hold back Kerrigan's secret longer then I did, but felt it would be detrimental to building the plot if I did so. Remember though, no one but Kerrigan knows where the Brood has gone, so no one knows how strong it has become.**

**Also! For those who aren't familiar with the Familiar of Zero series, I suggest checking out the Zero No Tsukaima wiki. Just search that and look at all the characters I've mentioned so far if you want to know more about their back stories. Enjoy all!**

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

"Louise Francoise! Before you go, take this as a symbol of legitimacy for your mission." Henrietta reached onto her own hand and pulled off a spectacular blue ruby ring.

Louise began, "This is the-."

"Water Ruby, one of the artifacts entrusted by the Founder to the Royal families of Halkeginia," Henrietta finished for her.

Kerrigan was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the ring. She had never seen such a vibrant gem, let alone a blue ruby before!

Henrietta continued with their briefing and finished leaving Kerrigan and Louise to stay in the Palace overnight so both could return during the daylight hours. Their contact would meet that at the Academy later that week.

Louise was fast asleep in the guest suite while Kerrigan remained on edge from the Princess's words.

'Albion. Erebus, what do you know of the situation there currently?'

'Mistress, everyone and everything is in a state of chaos there currently. I have little intelligence on current activities of either Royalist or Rebel factions, and have been unable to land scout troops on the island nation. As it's an airborne island, standard infiltration is impossible.'

'Do we have any covert flying assets?'

'Yes Mistress, all are still in initial planning however and remain incomplete.'

'Push everything into getting said units operational. I want transports and fighters to have those characteristics. We're going to Albion, and we'll need the power of the full swarm ready.'

'Mistress, should I take us to war time status?'

'No, not yet. I can't risk exposing our existence to the general populace yet and potentially risking the Brood. Just get me those units Erebus.'

Also Mistress, the Neural Parasite you ordered placed has been picked up some rather interesting details.'

'Such as?'

'Someone just broke Fouquet out of jail, a man named Viscount Wardes'

'_I guess my little gamble paid off, if only Wardes knew what was coming.'_

* * *

**Road to the Academy: The Next Day**

Kerrigan and Louise both rode the Ultralisk back towards the Academy without difficulty. Both dismounted the Ultralisk who after receiving thanks from both young women went to rest outside in the field. School had been let out for a short break, and most students had gone home.

Louise could feel the stress Kerrigan held on her shoulders, "Are you okay Sarah?"

Kerrigan turned to Louise and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'm alright Louise, just pre-combat jitters."

"Isn't it a bit early for that? We haven't even met our contact yet?"

"The moment we are issued a mission is the moment a Ghost's life becomes threatened. It's better to be nervous and prepared then care-free and be destroyed."

Louise closed her eyes for a moment at this brief bit of wisdom from Sarah. '_I really do appreciate all she's done for me, and what she continues to do.'_

"We should get to training Louise, we don't have much time. I think it's time you meet someone else who has the gift."

* * *

"SHE HAS IT TOO?!" Kerrigan burst out laughing at the two young women's expression from learning of each others power.

"Afraid so girls. Time for your training, I don't have the time available to train you separately, so I'm going to shove it down your throats right now. Siesta, I've cleared your schedule, so you'll be training full time along Louise for the next few days. Now for some physical training!

Kerrigan put the pair of Ghost Acolytes through the wringer. Suicide runs, pushups, pull ups, sprints and long distance jogs. The former Ghost knew that war would come to Tristain, and she had to have warriors she could depend on. Mental training was just as tough, mathematics, physics, and using their powers to manipulate objects.

Louise was a natural at breaking things, mastering a Psionic Lash that tore through solid stone. The break looked like it had been smoothed over by a Perdition set to simmer. She could also unleash massive shockwaves when she screamed, capable of stunning even the strongest willed, and potentially killing the lesser. She also showed an affinity for energy manipulation, which could in theory let Louise not only use Psi Storms, but even create tools out of Psi, and even a wand. Kerrigan mused silently, _'Her Void magic may have more to play with her Psionic talents then I previously thought. It is unlikely however that a non-void user could control energy the same way she can however.' _Kerrigan took a deep breath and found herself thinking again, '_She would be incredibly deadly against someone she hated, devastatingly so even. God help any poor bastard who underestimates her.'_

Siesta's abilities seemed to focus on defensive, rather than offensive Psi abilities. She was a natural with illusions and mirages, and even managed to cloak herself for a few seconds before becoming faint and collapsing. Then she was doing it again the next day for several minutes at a time, Psionic cloaks are very difficult to maintain, but Siesta seems to require less concentration for her own skill set. _'She would make one hell of a Scout. The fact she doesn't need implants or a suit to regulate her power is even more impressive.'_

She smiled at this; their power was increasing daily to the point where it may just be a matter of practice until they master their abilities. _'They can only go up from here. They will be the next generation of Ghosts, ones who maintain their moral compass, who hold their values and prides intact. If only Jim could see what I've done.' _In addition to this Kerrigan realized that their own Psi abilities naturally complimented each other

Kerrigan shook her head, _'I may see him again one day, but I have to focus on today and the futures of these two young women.'_ She redoubled her efforts and pushed both young maidens to the edge of human endurance, and well past it.

The first day of training had concluded at sundown, both young women had to be carried to the baths; they were too weak to make it there on their own. Both Siesta and Louise's clothes were ruined from the work they had been put through, so Kerrigan just ripped them off of them and dunked them under cold water to ensure they were awake.

Both jumped back into reality from the cold shock and immediately began to shiver, "You girls are awake enough to shiver! I didn't push you hard enough!" Both girls had their flushed cheeks drain of all their color, much to Kerrigan's twisted amusement. She cackled at both of them, "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Neither Louise nor Siesta looked amused to her, and her own laughing began to quickly dissipate. "Too soon?"

"Very," both girls gave her a Psionic shove into the baths and jumped in after her.

Kerrigan had not yet taken her own clothes off and was weighed down by them. Splashing each other and laughing while the Acolytes came after her with everything they had. _'Life is good.'_

Needless to say all were tired that night and slept. Kerrigan for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Kerrigan woke early, oddly refreshed, 'Mistress? Is everything alright?'

Kerrigan was still half asleep, 'Yes, what is going on?'

'We lost connection to you for a time, approximately 45 minutes without a link to you Mistress.'

Kerrigan was fully awake now, 'I was sleeping Erebus, for the first time since who knows when.'

'I figured that Mistress, however for future reference; do not keep so much time between periods of REM sleep. The longer the time gap the longer you disconnect from the Hive.'

'Noted Erebus. What's our status on those fliers?' 'Nearly complete Mistress, when you make your trip you will have 3 Overlords, one Overseer, a flight of Mutalisks and Corruptors, plus a ground troop compliment carried by the Overlords.'

'I appreciate the effort, and these will all have some degree of optical camouflage correct?'

'Yes Mistress, however it is strictly passive only, much like a chameleon effect. It will only work at a distance, particularly for the airborne units. Unfortunately, the Ultralisk is just not compatible with optical camouflage due to its hardened chitinous armor.'

'The Zerg In question have been modified with an immolation organ that will completely vaporize the remains if they are killed.' Kerrigan was impressed at how fast the Erebus was learning how to handle a covert operation.

'That's acceptable, continue research and development. After this mission I will be visiting the Hive with my two Acolytes to evaluate your progress Erebus. Carry on'

'Yes Mistress.'

'_Back to training then,_' Kerrigan smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Alright girls, that's enough for today. Get some food and sleep, you both have earned it." Both girls went to their respective quarters and proceeded to clean up. Both held an enormous amount of pride in them for all they had accomplished over the course of the week. Both had modest to strong control over the various parts of their power and had learned how to mask their abilities so other sensitives don't notice them. Their short training schedule had been a total success, and both young women were as ready as they could be on short notice.

Sarah had herself just gotten out of the bath and put a robe on when a solid, strong knock on the door resonated throughout the room.

"Coming!"

Sarah opened the door, maintaining enough balance and strength to slam it back shut if a threat should present itself.

"Hello Miss. I am looking for Louise Francoise de la Blanc de La Valliere? Is she available?

"She's resting Mister-" "Wardes, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes. I am looking for my fiancée.

* * *

On the outside Kerrigan simply asked to wait a moment, but on the inside, Kerrigan's mind went into overdrive.

'_He just said Wardes didn't he?'_

_'All I KNOW IS THAT HIS NAME IS WARDES!'_

'That's Wardes for certain Mistress, the voice is a match from Fouquet's recording from earlier.'

'_Holy shit. Fiancée to Louise, it seems too convenient. No matter now, I have to get Louise up.'_

"Louise, our contact is here! Time to get up!"

"He's here?"

"Damn right he is we've gotta go! He's waiting outside your door!" Kerrigan threw Louise a bathrobe and when she had it secured, she let Wardes come inside.

Louise was stunned, their contact was Jean? Her betrothed?

"My you've aged quite well, but you seem as light as you were as a child my little Louise."

Kerrigan was all smiles towards Wardes but on the inside she was nearly sick, _'Betrayal is bad enough but she is way too young for a man his age.'_

Louise had picked up on her discomfort with the Viscount's advances toward her, and quickly extradited herself from his grasp and they began to socialize.

"So I heard you had summoned a familiar, where is it Louise?"

Kerrigan glared daggers into the back of the Viscount's head,_ 'He's doing this on purpose, I know the act.'_

"She's right behind you Jean," Louise answered him, his face plastered with fake shock. "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself earlier, I am Viscount Wardes and you are?"

"Lady Sarah Kerrigan of Char. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She offered him her hand, which he accepted.

'_No sense in not being polite.'_

"As you are probably aware I am the contact her Highness has entrusted with this task, and will be escorting you personally to Albion." Kerrigan nodded and gave a small smile.

_'Going to have a long discussion with the Princess about proper background checks after this charade.'_

"Shall we get going?" "Sure, let us gather our belongings."

After 10 minutes both Louise and Sarah were packed with the bare essentials for their trip, she and her wand, and Kerrigan with Delflinger and some spare ECU she had found lying around.

Wardes then began to discuss their trip, "So, from here we will go to La Rochelle in Gallia to take an airship to Albion, since Tristain has suspended all flights to and from Albion. We will meet with Wales and make the exchange. Then we leave. Simple."

Kerrigan grinned, "No plan survives First Contact with the enemy Wardes." The Viscount ignored Kerrigan's jab but was not immune to its effect. The Viscount was just now becoming aware of Kerrigan's military aptitude, but had no idea just how _much_ she knew.

'Erebus, prepare the direct action and covert teams for deployment to La Rochelle in Gallia.'

'Yes Mistress, all will be traveling by Nydus and will await your command. Overlords will stand by, while the Overseer runs forward recon.'

Kerrigan acknowledged the directive and closed the link. '_Showtime.'_

Wardes then picked up Louise in a bridal carry and went to sit with her on his gryphon, "I will be giving my fiancée a lift on my Gryphon, and you can grab a horse from the stables if you want." Wardes was taunting Kerrigan yet again, but she won't fall for it without a few strikes of her own.

"No need Viscount, I have my own ride," Kerrigan gave a whistle and the Ultralisk erupted from the ground. It got onto its hind legs and roared a challenge towards the gryphon, which had no intention of returning the challenge.

'I am unsure of this feeling Mistress, I either want to eat or fight this bird-thing.'

"Down boy, there will be a time to compare sizes later," Kerrigan nuzzled the siege beast, it purred in contentment. Wardes was speechless, "How does a familiar have a familiar of her own?" Kerrigan turned to the Ultralisk, which was giving Wardes a dirty look.

'As the Terrans say Mistress, 'Asshole.''

"Well I am from a distant land, but here all nobles use magic do they not? And since I am a noble here, I would qualify as a mage, much like you Viscount."

Wardes shrugged, "What sort of mage are you?"

"The psychotic, genocidal kind Viscount," Kerrigan grinned and cackled madly towards Wardes, who was most certainly disturbed.

* * *

Both parties had left for the south of Tristain, neither aware of the 3 young students who had overheard their exchange. If it's such an important mission, I am honor bound as a Gramont to partake!" Guiche puffed his chest out in a horribly vain attempt to appear tough. Both actions were summarily ignored by Tabitha and Kirche who were more interested where they may be going.

What was even more shocking was that Louise had a fiancée already set aside for her, "She never mentioned she was engaged before, and especially not to such a handsome man." "Embarrassed," Tabitha suggested quietly.

Kirche folded her arms over her always dramatic bust, "Still, we would've heard something by know, and the amount of physical affection from him to her is something that is bothering me." _'Not to mention Louise's rapid recovery.'_

"He's hiding something," Tabitha said without any thought. She whistled for Sylphid who dutifully appeared, "We should follow."

Kirche smiled, "Let's see what we find out. I feel like a detective!" Tabitha rolled her eyes.

* * *

The journey to La Rochelle proved to be an uneventful one for either the girls or Wardes, who were making good time even with the Ultralisk running down everything in sight. They would make it almost certainly make it before nightfall. It was then Kerrigan noticed Sylphid gliding lazily 2 kilometers behind them, _'So the bluenette has decided to take a gander at where we are up to. This could be useful.' _Kerrigan then zoomed in on Sylphid, finding not just Tabitha, but found out it carried both Kirche, and sadly Guiche.

'_Oh God, scratch that.'_

Kerrigan saw the Viscount land up ahead and slowed down when she met up with him. "We'll walk it from here-"

'Mistress! Terran forces on the hill just down the road lying in wait!'

The Overseer reported to Kerrigan, 'Are they armed?' 

Heavily, crossbows, longbows, low grade muskets and a few magic users.'

'Have you been seen?' 

'No, staying out of sight.' 

'Stay there for now, ill tell you if you need to do otherwise,' Kerrigan closed the link when the Overseer acknowledged.

"Hold fast Viscount! My over watch called out, we got an enemy ambush being set, most likely for us up ahead," Kerrigan yelled to the overconfident Wardes.

"What do you mean, there's nothing there-"

Wardes started but was interrupted by an arrow nicking his cheek, barely missing Louise. _'The bastard was anticipating the ambush and it came back to bite him. Fitting.'_

"AMBUSH!"

'Ultra, cover our position!' 

'Yes Mistress!'

The Ultralisk immediately went in front of the group and extended its armor like a hanging garden, deflecting arrows and crossbow bolts being shot at them if not shattering them entirely.

'They aren't getting through Mistress, only problem could be the Mages.' As if on cue a fireball exploded against the armor shielding them, some dust coming off of the affected plates.

'Minimal damage, although to be fair that actually _hurt_,' the Ultralisk retorted to himself.

'Overseer, I want you to completely sludge their position. I want them barely able to stand.'

'Yes Mistress, they won't be doing more than crawling now.'

Thankfully the Erebus added a crowd control functionality to the Overseer's normally structure specific sludge attack that would disable crowds of infantry or light vehicles from operating within the area of effect. The effect could still shut down a Terran or Protoss production structure if the situation called for it.

'The second group of mages on the dragon came by and fired on the Terrans. The sludge ignited, all ambushers are down.'

'We're clear Ultra,' the Ultralisk retracted its armor plating. Kerrigan saw Sylphid circle and then land nearby, letting off the students.

Louise cried out to the newcomers, "What are YOU doing here Zerbst!?"

"I heard something about a secret mission and a dashing nobleman; I had to come see why Louise the Zero would be on such a task. What? Is he your lover Louise?" Kirche glomped onto the unamused Viscount, who gently pushed her off of him. Louise's blood began to boil before Kerrigan motioned for her to calm down.

Guiche spoke up meekly, still intimidated, but not downright fearful as he used to be, "I merely wish to be of service to her Highness." Guiche's mole popped up from the ground and grunted an acknowledgement. It then left the Earth and started waddling towards Louise and tackled her to the ground. Kerrigan started cracking up, Louise was being violated by a mole. Kerrigan pulled the mole off and Guiche explained that Verdandi was naturally attracted to gemstones, '_The Water Ruby._' Guiche finished talking and Kerrigan turned to the bluenette.

Tabitha finished, "Worried."

Kerrigan looked to Tabitha and nodded, _'She suspects Wardes too.'_

"So this is the powerful Ultralisk up close huh? I never had a chance to get to meet him," Kirche approached and touched the hardened Kaiser blades. She cut herself on them unintentionally leaving a small gash across her palm, "How sharp are these?!"

"Sharp enough?" Kerrigan responded with a sly grin to Kirche, who stuck her tongue out.

The Ultralisk came up to Sylphid, and nuzzled her wings, pulling back his Kaiser blades to avoid cutting her. Sylphid cooed in response, gently passing her wings over the Ultra's spiked armor.

"Well this is getting a little awkward," Louise muttered to no one in particular.

"I think we are all third wheels right now Louise," Kerrigan responded to her with a knowing smile.

'Mistress, this Sylphid is strange. I have never felt such a presence from someone or something before.'

Kerrigan could barely keep herself from laughing out loud, 'I believe the feeling is infatuation Ultra, it's a Terran trait typically.'

'No Mistress, it's not that. She is similar to you Mistress.'

Kerrigan excused herself for a bathroom break, 'Explain Ultra.'

'She's sentient Mistress.' Kerrigan found herself breathless, and speechless.

Kerrigan knew that sentient dragons, while common in Terran folklore were simply not present in Halkeginia, at least not anymore. Only one species conformed to this rule however, and they were extinct.

Rhyme Dragon

'Keep this information to yourself and no one else Ultra, my orders.' 

'Yes Mistress'

Kerrigan returned to the group and all began to finish making the move into La Rochelle.

* * *

**La Rochelle-Gallia**

As the group walked into the large, bustling port city they were greeted with throngs of people intent on staring at them, particularly the Ultralisk, who contrary to looking intimidating and undaunted was rather uncomfortable.

'Mistress, I am really not liking all the attention we're getting. I may be strong but my instincts are screaming at me to cut everyone down.'

Kerrigan could feel the Ultralisk's uneasiness and did her best to console her, 'I know it doesn't feel good, but this won't be a problem for long. When we leave by ship you'll take one of the Overlords to Albion, you won't be stuck on the airship.'

Kerrigan could feel a sense of relief coming from the walking tank, an Overlord's ventral pouch was a far more comfortable place then the hold of a ship. For the Zerg anyways. For a Terran, it's a mix between being next to a corpse and a pile of dog shit.

After ten minutes they found a proper inn to stay at. Sylphid, the Ultralisk and Gryphon remained outdoors while the humans went inside to get a proper room for the night.

After some haggling with the Innkeeper, Kerrigan and the entire group sat down together to eat dinner. Kerrigan, Wardes, and Tabitha were sizing each other up, the formers itching for a fight.

"So I heard you got into a duel with Mr. Gramont here Lady Kerrigan," Wardes spoke to Kerrigan, highly confident. Guiche paled when he thought of their duel and its results.

"I did in fact, I won using my magic, but at the time Mr. Gramont was not aware of my magical abilities."

"In addition your familiar went on to take down Fouquet the Sculptor's golem with little difficulty after erupting from the ground."

"Also correct Viscount."

"Given that you are my fiancee's familiar and we will be going to Albion soon I want to have a practice match with you to get a feel for your abilities." Louise's jaw dropped, dumbfounded at the Viscount's challenge.

_'He wants to know what I am capable of. I can show him some things to whet his appetite.'_

"Very well Viscount, a practice match it is, after dinner then?"

Wardes nodded, "In the arena by the side of the Inn." Kerrigan smiled, "I'll be there."

* * *

**Inn Exterior**

Countless people had come to watch the sparring match between the nobles at the Inn. The Ultralisk was watching with the utmost intention, ordered not to intervene regardless of the outcome. Wardes was in his corner stretching out with his sword, while Kerrigan meditated with Delflinger lain across her lap.

Louise was beyond nervous, seeing her square class fiancee match up with her borderline demigoddess familiar. Louise sent a message to Kerrigan, 'Don't hurt him badly okay Sarah?'

Kerrigan smiled towards her, 'Don't worry, he'll be fine.' Louise gulped.

Kerrigan ditched her noble robes for a purple skintight suit, similar to the armor she used as a Ghost that she had the Brood make just for combat. '_I don't want to tell Wardes too much._' Many of the men around the room gawked at Kerrigan, seeing skin tight clothing on a woman in broad daylight was something that never happened in La Rochelle. To say they were enjoying this rare treat was an understatement, it was wrapped up with a bow for them when Kerrigan turned and winked at the group.

Kerrigan felt Kirche's frustration and heard, "I've got to get me one of those."

Wardes began to speak, "The terms of this sparring match are simple. Both sides continue to fight until one yields, or is incapacitated. Do you accept the terms as listed Lady Kerrigan?"

"I accept Viscount Wardes, let us begin," Kerrigan smiled a dark grin towards the Viscount who drew his sword and charged. Kerrigan drew Delflinger and felt her rune activate, boosting her physical prowess in the fight and giving her the swordsmanship skills she would need for the coming battle.

Wardes hit first with an Air Cutter directed towards Kerrigan which impacted squarely. He smiled and looked and saw what appeared to be a fading image where Kerrigan stood just moments earlier. '_An illusion?_'

"Impressive isn't it?" Wardes spun around and slashed his sword against Kerrigan, who deftly parried the blow to her left, putting the Viscount off balance. Kerrigan gave an open handed palm strike to Wardes solar plexus, knocking him back and nearly off his feet. Wardes was stunned by the impact, 'It was like taking a mace to the chest! Who is this woman?'

Kerrigan sprinted towards Wardes, maintaining the pressure on him to weaken his defenses enough for her to knock him out of combat. Wardes had none of it, and with a burst of speed got behind Kerrigan and blasted her point blank with a square class Air Hammer, sending her flying into a wall. She used the equivalent of a Psionic airbag to lessen the impact, and immediately got up just as Wardes hit her repeatedly with his spell-sword, dealing slow but effective damage to her stance.

Kerrigan bounced back, using a Mirage to catch Wardes' attention momentarily.

The crowd was stunned, a relatively unknown noble was holding her own against a skilled military officer and square class mage, with spells none of them had seen previously.

Kerrigan returned to a fighting stance, holding her weaker hand out, ready to cast additional Psionic attacks while holding Delf in her dominant hand above and behind her, the blade unmoving and pointing straight towards Wardes. She was tiring slightly, but still felt in control. She was holding back her power, knowing she would fight Wardes for real some time fairly soon.

"So Wardes, did you hear about my performance at the Exhibition?" Wardes gulped, _'So he has heard about it, then it won't matter if I use some more power-'_

Kerrigan suddenly felt herself be blasted back by Chain Lightning, cracking her head against the wall, stunning her enough that Wardes was able to land several strikes with his blade, the superheated blade cutting several gashes through her torso. Kerrigan blinked back, _'Damn, that hurt!_'

"Hey Wardes, this is a practice match, careful with the electricity! You could kill somebody!"

Wardes was stunned, Kerrigan was standing just fine, with her wound already begining to close. "I'd use my own lightning but it's too dangerous with a crowd around. I can however make you feel very uncomfortable." Kerrigan began to fiddle with Wardes internal organs, poking, proding and manipulating to get entertaining results. Random flatulence and twitches, but in a moment of control Kerrigan was speared by a a shot of lightning, throwing both to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Wardes stopped attacking, and Sarah held herself back.

"I'm calling the match right now Sarah, I'm sorry."

Kerrigan weakly smiled and rolled onto her back and began to rest.

"I'm just going to lay here for a few, I'll be back in the Inn soon." _'Got complacent again didn't you Kerrigan?'_ Kerrigan scolded herself.

_'At least I didn't show him something I would regret later.'_

* * *

**Later**

Wardes was making sleeping arrangements for the night and began insisting on having Louise stay with him tonight. Kerrigan was still weak and uninterested, and let Wardes have his way for now.

_'I could fight him on this, but I don't really have the interest at this point. I can only interfere if he takes actions that would be considered immoral.'_

The people of Halkeginia, particularly the nobles based their lives on the part of being moral. They didn't all follow that choice however, and certainly not a traitor.

Kerrigan closed her eyes and tried to get a little sleep. The simple human behavior was remarkable at restoring her Psionic levels in short order, and after each session her own Psionic talent and power slowly began to return to her. She roomed with the rest of the girls and laid down on the floor, trying to get some shut eye for the coming trial.

* * *

'MISTRESS!'

Kerrigan bolted awake, the girls were still sleeping it seems, undisturbed. 'What is it Erebus?'

'The Neural Parasite was discovered and removed Mistress! Wardes knows he's been compromised!'

'For how long?' 'No more then 4 hours ago Mistress, been trying to wake you ever since.' _'Fuck me!'_

'Mistress! The Terran man and girl are leaving on one of the ships! I don't know how they snuck up on me, but Wardes paralyzed me with a spell!'

"Kirche! Tabitha! Awake! Wardes is a traitor to our mission!" Kerrigan made a psionic pulse that activated their adrenaline glands, they woke up just as fast as Kerrigan had.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Wardes was a traitor since we dealt with Fouquet! He got her out of prison! He works for Reconquista!"

Suddenly the roof and wall disappeared as a massive golem ripped the building apart.

'Erebus! Send us air support, focus all power on the Golem.' 

'Yes Mistress, Mutalisks moving to support, Corruptors engaging along with a single Brood Lord.'

"What is that buzzing sound?"

"Zerg Corruptors! They'll keep the golem busy while we regroup! Go!" Kerrigan turned and saw two Mutalisks explode into flame, hit from a boulder thrown by the Golem. Two others, rained on by shrapnel were forced to pull back as their wounds healed. The Corruptors used both their own attacks and a second batch of organic acid to soften the Golem's ridiculously heavy armor. The effect was having little effect however and would take time to seep into the Golem's armor.

The Nydus broke through the pier and unloaded several Roaches, which joined the assault along with Banelings which exploded against the Golem's legs.

'Erebus, send the Overlords to pick us up, we can't fight the Golem here in town.' 'On their way Mistress. Reinforcements inbound, time to contact 35 minutes.'

"Kirche get Guiche awake and get your familiars, we're getting picked up by Overlords." Kirche ran out the door in her underwear, carrying only a single bag and a wand.

Tabitha, let's get on Sylphid and take down the Golem," Tabitha nodded, and both ran down the stairs to the lobby.

Sylphid began circling the golem, as Tabitha sent potshots down onto the golem with the Brood Lord running interference, using Broodlings to search the nearby buildings for Fouquet.

'The Broodlings report no trace of Fouquet in the nearby buildings Mistress, expanding search into forest and shipyard.'

At this point the Ultralisk had snapped out of it's paralysis, which in theory should never have worked with the Ultralisk's Berserk trait. It was pissed and immediately searched for the Golem and charged it. He noticed a dramatic difference, this golem didn't crumble or even crumple from the impact, he began to use his Kaisers to cut through the arms finding success as he took out huge chunks that had been softened by the Corruptor acid. After enough hits the golem fell over and found itself being body slammed by the Ultralisk into submission.

The Golem had been destroyed, but Fouquet had escaped. Worst of all Louise was now in Wardes' captivity.

There was nothing more that Kerrigan could do in La Rochelle, and had everyone picked up by Overlord. It was now a race against time to stop Wardes before their mission became a total failure.

* * *

**Mid Morning**

**Over the Brimic Ocean**

The Overlords moved through the beautiful clouds over a sparkling, flawless blue sea. They, along with the remaining Corruptor and Mutalisks continued along with them, their chameleonic cloaking holding, making them looking like clouds.

Kirche was thoroughly disgusted. She was used to traveling in style, from state of the air warships to gilded carriages. She now was riding in a giant airbag and it smelled like severe decomposition with the stench of dog shit on the side.

"I'll be glad when this ride is over! Need some fucking fresh air down here!"

The Overlord grunted, sending a blast of cool sea air into the ventral sac, clearing out the disgusting odor and replacing it with a saline scent.

"Ah much better."

Kerrigan found herself in thought, and highly pissed off at how caught off-guard she was by Wardes.

_'I underestimated an opponent again. Every time I do it I fail miserably. Now I could fail my mission completely and get Louise, one of my Acolytes killed. This is shameful.'_ Kerrigan sighed, despair in her voice for the first time since Tarsonis.

'Erebus, analysis of the previous engagement' 

'High casualties Mistress, 3 Corruptors were lost along with half the Mutalisks we sent in. Two others are resting in the forest, still recovering from their injuries. They will join you once they are able to do so.' Kerrigan frowned.

'What are we missing Erebus? The Brood Lord wasn't able to do much damage if any at all.' 

'Mistress, I am currently pulling from old Terran tactics from earlier wars. The use of fire as a weapon will improve our combat rating, but requires significant evolutionary change for any creatures that use it. Dragons here cannot breathe fire and breathe in oxygen at the same time, we can overcome that, but again, significant evolutionary changes will be needed.'

'There is another option Mistress, Terran air warfare in the 20th and 21st centuries used Strategic Bombers to deal massive damage to stationary targets, and eventually worked on semi-stationary targets. We do have some genetic information from the Swarm's interstellar travellers available.'

'Those were never developed though Erebus, we don't even have a place to grow something that big. We'd need a massive footprint for those creatures, if not a dedicated space station.' 

'Then why don't we establish an orbital presence here on Halkeginia?'

Kerrigan began to think and started talking details with the Erebus.

Tabitha was riding Sylphid, both had taken a break by getting a lift from an Overlord and both were enjoying the fresh ocean air to the fullest. Albion appeared in the distance. Sylphid was anxious, but prepared for the coming storm. Tabitha had grown up in conflict, whether it be the bloody struggle for the Throne, or just surviving the insane missions she was given as a young Dame. It was just another job.

It was only a matter of time until all of them would be fighting once again.

* * *

**Albion**

**Unknown Location**

Wardes bridal carried Louise through the lush Albion forests. _'She really is as light as a feather,'_ Wardes had mused to himself. The sedative she had snuck into her late night drink was working like a charm. It would stay active until he found the perfect moment to wake her from her induced slumber.

He had been forced to push ahead with his plans prematurely upon learning that Fouquet had been compromised by Kerrigan. She had done it with a sort of mind probe that required 2 square class water mages to remove. Upon its removal the probe turned to dust, preventing them from analyzing it further.

_'Mind probes like that are extremely powerful and difficult to cast, some could say it borders on Black Magic even. How would a noblewoman know such skills?'_

The Viscount knew he was lucky, Kerrigan had simply underestimated him, since she believed she held total superiority over Wardes due to her knowledge. She had held back considerably during the duel, and had she been at full power she could've easily killed him.

_'Thankfully the next ship to Albion won't be leaving till at least this afternoon, plenty enough time to accomplish my task. For the Faith.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden clearing and a small church in the middle of it. "I found it," he said with a smile.

He made his way to the church, and awoke Louise from her sleep.

"Where is my familiar Jean?"

"She was left behind, Fouquet attacked us at the port, you and I managed to get aboard the ship on time. We are about to meet with the Royalists, you have the ring?"

"I do, are you certain he is here?" The Viscount nodded, and opened the doors.

The Viscount and Louise both entered the church and immediately were surrounded by heavily armored knights.

After the Viscount and Louise both introduced themselves and their purpose, she displayed the Water Ruby, eliciting a response from the Knight Commander

That is the Water Ruby of Tristain, the Knight pulled off his glove and showed his hand to Louise, "I hold the Air Ruby, place your ring next to mine to prove its authenticity." Louise did so, and instantly a small glowing rainbow appeared between them.

"Both the Air and Water Rubies are treasures given to our ancestors by Brimir, the Founder as symbols of His legacy. The Knight removed his helmet and spoke once more, "Hello Miss Valliere, I am Crown Prince Wales Tudor. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**Albion-Coastline**

"Alright everyone! As soon as we land stay together, we're all going to follow Verdandi!" Kerrigan groaned out loud, _'I don't believe I'm going to be taking cues from a God damn mole'_

The Overlords dropped the teams onto the cliff face and withdrew under the island itself along with their air support.

The mole immediately began tracking the Water Ruby and started to follow a path down towards a river glen. Kerrigan grudgingly followed close behind.

* * *

**Albion-Church**

The Prince had asked to meet private with Louise, away from prying ears. He finished reading the letter Henrietta had sent for him. He sighed and closed the letter.

"Yes, I understand. Here take this letter to Henrietta."

"Can I ask a question your Highness?" "Was the letter a suggestion to seek exile in Tristain?"

"An emissary doesn't hold the place to question what is contained in a formal document, you know that."

"I apologize your Highness," Louise bowed her head.

Wales held her shoulder, "Reconquista is behind this."

Louise stood dumbfounded, "So the nobles that are rebelling are-"

"Just pawns in Reconquista's gambit for domination of the entire continent."

"Tell Henrietta that I'm sorry." The prince became emotional and walked away.

_'This will not be easy explaining to her Highness.'_

* * *

**Church Exterior**

Louise found herself sitting on a stone bench deep in thought, when Wardes approached her, "That is the letter in question?"

She nodded, and found herself in an embrace from the Viscount.

"Louise, I want to get married now."

"Like here and now?" Louise became nervous and began stuttering randomly.

"Yes my little Louise, now is the best time. Before madness comes crawling towards us. The Prince would gladly do our service!"

"Right now? Here like this? I-I cannot! I must deliver the letter first!"

Wardes own hold became tighter, You don't need to worry about that Louise, I'll be taking it off your hands soon enough."

"Wait, stop!" "I cannot my little Louise, I need you, or should I say Reconquista needs you. Descendant of the Void."

Louise froze as Wardes voiced an inscription, and the mind control serum that he laced her midnight water with took effect.

"Now you'll only belong to me Louise."

* * *

It had taken hours, but the group found their way to a church in a clearing that looked deserted. Kerrigan knew better though, she detected Louise's Psionic signal from the Church proper.

'Sarah! Save me!' Kerrigan gasped, Wardes had made his move.

"She's in there, and she's calling for help! Everyone move in!"

* * *

"We are gathered here today," Prince Wales began to read as the marriage ceremony began. Louise had tears in her eyes, not of happiness, but of terror and despair.

_'How can they not tell! He's Reconquista! He's here to destroy you all!'_

"Do you, Jean Jacques Francis, Viscount of Wardes take Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Do you Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere take Jean-Jacques Francis of Wardes to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I- *CRASH*"

All eyes snapped to now shattered doorway which Sarah Kerrigan walked nonchalantly through carrying Delflinger one handed with a big smile on her face. She had transformed herself into her full form of the Queen of Blades just to make an impression. "**I. Object."** "Sarah!" Louise yelled out, her eyes full of tears of happiness.

"How?! That water poison was supposed to be untreatable! Damn you Kerrigan!"

"What is this madness Wardes-" Wales was cut off as an energized saber was blasted up through his liver, diaphragm, and right lung. Wales was stunned, "Damned Reconquista!"

Wardes threw Wales clear off the altar and onto Louise. Wales had just enough strength to grab onto Louise's hand, and give her the Wind Ruby before passing on. "NO! WALES!" Louise gave a look to a smirking Wardes, who saw her eyes glowing orange as he was blasted back into the organ, playing a perverse melody.

Wardes jumped back onto his feet and began to boast, "Well, I came here to accomplish three goals, and I have achieved two of them. Tristain will fall with the letter gone! Louise checked her pockets, not finding the previously placed I will let none have a descendant of the Void but me!"

Wardes charged Louise attempting to take her head with his sword, but instead of cowering Louise stood up. Wardes closed in and as Kerrigan was about to freeze him, Sarah felt the Young Void mage's Psionic power begin to burst at the seams and reach levels at which a human should _never_ be able to function. Louise put up a forcefield around her, stopping Wardes in his tracks. Louise gave a sickening grin, and began to psychically break every bone in his hand and feet. With each sickening *SNAP* Wardes screaming became louder and more dramatic. Kerrigan approached Wardes and took his weapons, and wands. He also scanned his mind to find a hidden flintlock pistol built into a boot, removing it as well. The Queen of Blades was ready to baptize her Acolyte.

**"Use your rage and emotions Louise, do whatever you please to Wardes. He would've used your body, your magic, your heart, and your soul until there was nothing left but a rotten husk. Tear into him, it's not just honor anymore. He made it personal."  
**

Kerrigan backed away from Louise, leaving her alone with a still dazed Wardes. Louise gained a bit of fire and punched Wardes in the jaw with a hit of Psionic power, shattering the bone at the impact site, sending blood and teeth hurling into the pews. She screamed at him, the noise deafening some temporarily, Wardes nose and ears began to bleed profusely from the concussive force of her voice. "Reap what you sow you ungrateful bastard of a man." Louise grabbed two Psionic leashes out of the air and began to whip and lash at Wardes as he died a slow and agonizing death. Tendon, bone and muscle began to be shredded like paper and blood leaked in gratuitous amounts across her face and body as well as the walls and floors. '_Crude, but downright intimidating.'_

Kerrigan walked up to the group of students, Kirche looked to Kerrigan and asked over the sound of sickening crunching sounds, "Why did you let her do this?"

Sarah looked to the Germanian, **"She needs to learn how, and soon. So I let Louise test her newly developing powers on him as a way of learning how to better use her emotions to fuel her destructive tendencies. When she feels that she has learned enough, she will put him down. She's earned the right to do that much."**

**"A war is coming, her role and her use of Void magic makes her both the ultimate target, and ultimate combatant. It's essential she remove all doubts of her function now. After this I will explain this personally to Louise's parents, and why she is so truly necessary."**

Louise screamed a war cry and took Wardes' head with a single motion. She was redeemed, and it was finally over. Her powers dissipated and she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Shakuras-The Citadel**

**Koprulu Sector**

A grainy image came in across the video messenger, "Zeratul, it's good to see you again."

Zeratul nodded towards the image, "Likewise Raynor. Why have you contacted me so suddenly?"

"Remember our discussion about the Queen of Blades?"

"In detail, why do you ask?" Zeratul began tapping his talons on his command chair.

During the Second Great War Zeratul and Raynor met covertly to discuss Kerrigan, then the Queen of Blades and about her importance in the near future, and how the so called Dark Voice could prove to be an even darker evil.

Zeratul in no uncertain terms said that should Raynor kill Kerrigan, the Dark Voice would gain complete control of the Zerg, and wipe out all Protoss and Terrans from the face of the galaxy.

"We have a problem. When the Xel'Naga artifact was activated on Char near Kerrigan's Hive Cluster it had an unintended side effect. She wasn't killed or reverted to her human state. She vanished Zeratul, and I think it was through some form of Warp Gate."

_'By the Creators, what could've done that?'_

Zeratul talons stopped moving, "Well I can already tell you with absolute certainty that we had no ships close enough to perform such a gate. Are you sure that this occurred; only an Arbiter can perform Warp jumps such as that without an anchor at one or both points." Zeratul didn't mention that Arbiters were in such short supply within Protoss territory they were all accounted for before, during, and after the battle for Char. Zeratul ordered another roll call for them just to be sure.

Raynor eyes narrowed, "Take a look at the scans we picked up from the distortion where we believe Kerrigan last stood before the pulse hit." Data came through the FTL communication onto his stylus that made the Dark Templar freeze for a moment before returning to his calm demeanor.

Raynor was a cop back on Mar Sara, and knew a 'tell' when he saw one, even if the perp in this case was his best friend, a Protoss. "You know what's going on Zeratul, open up to me."

I can't speak to you about this over an FTL transmission; we need to meet in person. As soon as possible to discuss your findings."

"We're still here on Char, you could come-"

"Leave Char Jim, she's not there anymore. Get to Shakuras as fast as you can." Zeratul cut the transmission. The stylus held the energy signature that returned with a 98% likelihood of a match to something that chilled the Dark Templar to the bone.

"And pray I'm wrong."

* * *

**A/N: OHH ITS ON!**


	10. Preparations

**A/N: Massive cliffy there. It will be explained in time ladies and gents, so fear not! Time to answer a few reviews!**

**Poliamida: I appreciate the vote of confidence, I have read part of Herald, but it's been so long my memory of it is a bit foggy. Could be referring to it subconsciously however, so stay tuned!**

**Deathgeonous: I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my story. I would love to hear about what makes it enjoyable though, I'm still learning and I gotta know what I'm doing right and even wrong so my next story will be even better then the last.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: Keep a watchful eye on her =)**

**Yeza Nairomoff: She's powerful but young, not to mention rather arrogant. She will choose her own destiny in the episodes to come, and will play a pivotal role.**

**Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: I had to think seriously about that ending to be honest. I actually delayed by a day simply because I couldn't decide how I wanted it to play out, even the smallest detail drove me nuts. It was a huge gamble, and it seems to have worked. That being said, I have an opportunity here that I can't afford to mess up on, so the pressure is really on now.**

**The 1 U Don't C: Odd name, that being said I do understand Louise, but her behavior is different because of a slight character change I made, plus summoning an actually badass familiar. After the fight with Guiche this effect is only amplified. I know we PM'd about this, but I just wanted to make sure people knew that I addressed someone who didn't necessarily like my writing this time around.**

**Important announcement! I've green-lit Season 2! You can expect it no later then May of 2013. As always, review, follow, and enjoy =)**

* * *

**Somewhere Under Halkeginia**

The Erebus had begun producing units in massive quantities per Kerrigan's direct orders. Technically, such a jump would put the Zerg into full war time production, an act which would recall all combat, utility, and support units to the Hives in order to better protect them.

On a larger scale, the Zerg could produce tens of thousands of troops a day to send into the fray. Unfortunately, with such limited space it means only 2-3 thousand daily could be produced or even stored.

The Erebus was running out of space in the Hive to store the new recruits in, and sent them into the tunnel system towards one of several zones Kerrigan had designated as potential invasion sites. The Erebus wouldn't be surprised if locals began to wonder if they were having multiple earthquakes throughout the day.

The Swarm's caretaker heard the news first, 'Erebus, we have found an unusual artifact.'

'Specify Hydralisk' 

'It's made of a metal not native to the Terrans of this sector, possibly off-world creation. It has a Psi signature Erebus.'

The Erebus was confused at this development, 'Can you determine its origins?'

'Yes . . . Erebus, it is my belief that this is of the Makers.' 

The Erebus froze what it was doing and made the call.

'Do nothing; I am coming down to confirm this.'

* * *

The Erebus approached the mysterious obelisk sitting in the center of a large, circular room covered in old script that was a cross between what the Zerg and Protoss used at one point. While archaic beyond imagination, the Erebus was able to read a few characters on the obelisk and the walls surrounding it. The obelisk was made out of a highly charged crystalline rock, which was the signature building material for Xel'Naga structures and ruins.

'Stand back, I'm going to cut myself from the Swarm and enter the device.' The Zerg guarding the relic obeyed as the Erebus cut itself from the Swarm's Psionic link and began to delve into the secrets of the artifact, well aware one wrong move would spell disaster.

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

Louise Francoise found herself on her knees groveling in front of the Crown Princess. "Forgive me your Highness; I have failed in your mission. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate. Wardes took the Prince's life right in front of me, he asked me to give this to you when I returned," Louise held out her hands, holding the Wind Ruby, keeping her face pointing down.

Louise was surprised to see the Princess's feet directly in front of her, even more so when she was pulled up by the Princess into a hug. She could feel her gently sobbing and soon joined her.

"I blame the biggest responsibility Louise Francoise! Had I known that Wardes was a traitor I would never have put him on such an assignment. I heard about how he was going to treat you, no better than a slave. I only can hope you can forgive me," Henrietta fell victim to her tears yet again.

"Your Highness, what will you do now?"

"With the wedding cancelled indefinitely, Tristain is alone and has no chance of surviving a war with Albion, which all my advisers believe is coming sooner rather than later. I may have to ask your familiar's, what was it called, 'Brood' for help."

"She will help, Reconquista made this personal for her."

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

* * *

**Home of the Duchy Valliere**

**That Same Time**

Lady Sarah Kerrigan sat in a comfortable chair on the mansion's veranda sipping tea while she waited to meet the Valliere family as a whole. The Queen of Blades remained in constant thought however, attempting to evaluate where she had made the errors in the mission. One result came back with resounding repetition.

Hubris.

Kerrigan knew she was proud, to the point of being so arrogant no one wanted to associate with her. In the Koprulu Sector she had christened herself Queen Bitch of the Universe, and still upholds the title. That level of arrogance here was acceptable, but how she let herself become blind by a mere Terran was simply unacceptable.

'_The imbecile is dead, but now I don't know who Reconquista's next pawn will be._' Kerrigan cursed out loud at the thought. '_The only constant however is this Void. I know the Protoss mention this power frequently, particularly among the Dark Templar. While I doubt there's a connection, I have to take such a possibility seriously.'_

"Ah! Sarah!" Kerrigan turned and saw Karin approaching her, with a warm smile on her face. Karin and Kerrigan built their friendship quickly, both looking for an outlet for their frustrations and war stories. What cemented it in place however, was the recovery of Louise after the Exhibition. Louise was now back to normal and likely even better then she was previously. Karin felt indebted to Sarah, but both felt like equals with one another.

"Karin, I'm glad to see that you are well, how's things?" Kerrigan asked the Duchess.

"Going wonderfully, Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to my husband Edward. Edward, this is Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, my friend and confidant."

The Duke of Valliere took her hand in greeting, "I've heard you are one of a few who can match my wife in combat," The Duke smiled, "Remind me to never test that combat prowess."

Kerrigan smiled, "I'll keep that in mind Duke Valliere."She then heard someone clearing their throat.

The Duchess gave a dirty look towards 2 young women, older then Louise. "These are my daughters, Eleanore is the eldest, and Cattleya is the middle daughter." Sarah smiled, "Greetings you two, pleased to meet you both."

Cattleya seemed excited to meet her while Eleanore maintained a significant scowl across her face. Kerrigan addressed it, "You're wondering why you were pulled away from your duties at the Magic Research Institute," Eleanore froze, "I can assure you, this will be a massive breakthrough , both scientifically and culturally."

She visibly calmed down, "It is not for potentially prying ears however, so we will need to take this inside." Karin nodded and showed her inside.

All of them sat down in a common room that had just been swept for listening devices or magics, to ensure the sensitive nature remained under wraps. Much to the displeasure of the commoner staff, and Duke, Hydralisks had been brought in to guard any and all entrances to the room. Is this much secrecy actually necessary Lady Kerrigan?" Cattleya asked, clearly nervous of the creatures brought in for security.

"Due to the extreme sensitivity of the information I am sharing with you no precaution is too much." The family took a seat on the couch, and Sarah asked a simple question, "Are any of you familiar with the Void?"

Silence permeated the room, Eleanore spoke up, "We know very little, all we do know is that Void incantations are long, far longer than existing spells. In addition to that, Void magic itself has not been confirmed to be active any longer."

"A fair answer, however only one of those is correct."

The entire family appeared dumb founded._  
_

"Void has returned to the world, and your youngest daughter wields it."

Edward spit out his drink in an extremely non-regal manner, "How do you know that for certain?!"

"This sentient blade knows, he served with Brimir himself." Edward's eyes widened, "Introduce yourself Delflinger."

"Hey guys! I'm Delflinger, a sentient sword made by one of Brimir's familiars, the Gandalfr, or as it's called here, 'The Right Hand of God.'" The story of Brimir was told from the source, and the entire Valliere family was left awestruck by the storytelling the sentient blade performed.

Fifteen minutes later, after the blade finished speaking and let the Valliere family take mental stock of what they had just been told.

Eleanore lit up, "All this knowledge will revolutionize our knowledge of Brimir!"

The Duke shot her down, "It might, but it could also get you burnt at the stake as a Heretic."

Eleanore frowned at hearing this. _'Father is such a killjoy.'_

"Louise is definitely more powerful then you can imagine, unfortunately we don't know any Void spells, which brings our topic of discussion over to who I am."

Everyone became focused on this, including Karin who still knew very little of who Sarah really was. Kerrigan began talking about humans had left their home for the stars in a far away region of the galaxy called the Koprulu Sector. She then skipped ahead to the First Great War, which marked humanity's first contact with alien races, the enigmatic Protoss and ruthless Zerg.

"Those creatures you saw guarding this room are Zerg creatures called Hydralisks. They are one of just many of the creatures the Zerg control."

Eleanore then spoke up, "If they are so ruthless why haven't they killed everyone yet?"

"A fair question, a description of the next two conflicts should answer this however."

She then went into discussion about how she had been captured by the Zerg and turned into a powerful Human-Zerg hybrid called the Queen of Blades. She followed with the Brood War, which involved her exclusive leadership of the Swarm.

She then spoke of the Second Great War, and how she led her invasion of the Dominion, followed by her being cornered on Char and her defeat at the hands of her former flame James Raynor.

"However, just when I would've been destroyed, Louise summoned me and a Drone, the worker unit of the Zerg. The summoning spell had a unique effect on me, as well as the ancient artifact that destroyed all the Zerg on Char."

"My emotions, morals, and sense of ethics returned to me after the Overmind stole them from me. I rebuilt the Swarm here on Halkeginia and discovered something incredible about them. They developed independent thought and a collective consciousness at the same time."

Cattleya interrupted, "A living being gaining the ability to have two total different thought processes in one generation is impossible. Such change requires thousands of years of adaptations."

"That's what I thought as well, but for some reason, all the Zerg being hatched now have an identity, a sense of self, emotions, as well as a moral complex. As a result the Swarm has lost a significant bit of strength, but this has proven to be far more advantageous."

"As I said earlier, Psi users like myself can manipulate the world and physics to their will. The interesting thing is that Louise's own Psionic power is real, and is incredibly powerful."

"She put it to use when we went on a covert mission to Albion a few days ago."

Karin spoke up, "Covert mission? My daughter went to that Hellhole willingly?"

Kerrigan nodded, "It was a request from the Princess, however the mission went wrong early on."

Karin's brow furrowed, "What happened Sarah?"

"Our contact, Viscount Wardes was a traitor to the state. He broke out Fouquet the Sculptor from prison and used her to separate myself and Louise. He succeeded in that endeavor, I was forced to use Zerg transports to get us to Albion. I caught him red-handed using a mind control serum on Louise in an attempt to marry her and take her away with him. He knew about her void power, and was going to use it for Reconquista's quest for so-called 'Crusade.' Now the only part that remains, who else knows, and for how long."

The Duke and Duchess were horrified at learning this, they had entrusted their daughter to a man who would end up betraying her, and their country just because she could use the lost magic of Void. The Duke found himself on the verge of going berserk, while Karin was on the verge of tears, they had failed their daughter.

"What became of the traitor?"

"Killed by Louise's hand after confronting her. Due to the personal manner in which Wardes betrayed her, I let her test her new powers on the man. It was rather unpleasant to see."

Most of the family understood, but Cattleya was horrified at the thought of Louise killing a man in a potentially grotesque manner. '_She's closer to the true then she realizes_,' Kerrigan chuckled silently.

Kerrigan sighed then continued, "Unfortunately, Wardes had already passed on the letter to a courier by the time we killed him, guaranteeing the cancellation of Henrietta's upcoming engagement." The Duke put his face into his hands, "We'll lose the war without Germania to aid us should Albion come after us, which at this point they surely will."

Kerrigan looked to the Duke, "The Brood is in war time production, we'll have an army to counter the Albion military sooner rather than later. We can produce units far faster than your militaries can, and replace them just as fast."

"I just hope it's enough Kerrigan," the Duke looked to her.

"Me too."

* * *

Kerrigan immediately opened up communication with the Erebus, 'How are the preparations coming?'

'They are ahead of schedule; we have two mixed divisions of ground troops ready for battle now, with a third in chrysalis at the moment. We have 3 dozen flights of Mutalisks for air cover with 18 pairs of Scourges ready to take out enemy capital ships and carriers. In addition, all unit carapaces, weaponry, and upgrades have been installed. Dragonskin sub-dermal armor included.'

Excellent, anything else I need to know about? Yes Mistress, we . . . found something underground.'

What is it? Another Earth Dragon?' 

'No Mistress, a piece of the Creator's legacy is here on Halkeginia.

Kerrigan dropped the cup and it shattered on the ground, 'Repeat that Erebus, did I hear a piece of the Creator's legacy?'

'Yes Mistress, specifically a gene bank. I've taken a look in it; there are extremely powerful first generation Zerg strains inside.'

'Begin sorting through the data, start work on a new generation of Zerg immediately. I want to know what we can do with such an incredible gift.'

'I believe we could build our more powerful strains as soon as we secure additional space, preferably open air. It may be possible to reconstruct several specialized ones, such as Hunter-Killers, Brutalisks, along with the Guardians, and even Leviathans.'

Kerrigan grinned, "Better get to it then Erebus."

* * *

**Magic Academy of Tristain**

**The Next Day**

Kerrigan met with Siesta in the kitchen to grab a bite and talk about future training, '_No sense in running on an empty stomach.'_

"So Sarah, you mentioned once that Psionic power runs in families. I was curious, would you like to go visit my family as well as the Robe of the Dragon?"

Kerrigan was intently focused, "What is this Robe of the Dragon?"

"It's the ship my father arrived on this world with. You could probably ask him more questions if we go, I am still on vacation technically."

Kerrigan mulled this over, if she left without saying a word to Louise she would be acting like a jerk. But seeing this Robe in person could be the way I get back home, or even better yet, a means of fighting those Reconquista assholes from Albion.

"Alright, let's head out," Siesta started walking towards the stables, "We'll take the Ultralisk, forget the horses."

Siesta was surprised at Kerrigan's sudden interest. _'Maybe she can use some of those machines in the temple?'_

"I should've asked, which way to your village Siesta?" "Tarbes is to the South Sarah, Siesta giggled at Kerrigan's slight brain fart but got on the Ultralisk and they were off towards Tarbes.

Louise suddenly saw Siesta and Sarah take off on the Ultralisk, with Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche following on Sylphid. _'What?! They left me here?! JERK!'_

* * *

Professor Colbert was excited about his profession once again. He had been authorized to go on an expedition to search for the legendary Robe of the Dragon. His first clues told him to go to the village of Tarbes in the south of Tristain, it is believed to be enshrined somewhere near there. Past that however, he was going blind and he knew it.

_'I just hope this expedition goes a little better then the last one.'_

Colbert blanched at the thought; he had gotten himself lost at sea during the last one. There was nothing more useless then a fire mage in the middle of the ocean. Colbert shook his head and focused on packing for the trip. He already had all the camping supplies and food he would need. Extra potions and medical kits for emergencies. He had nearly finished looking through everything when Louise came up behind him, "Professor Colbert, what are you doing?"

He jumped at Louise's voice, she had gotten very good at sneaking up on people recently. "I'm just packing for an expedition to Tarbes to find the Robe of the Dragon."

Louise jumped towards him, "Professor, can I come with you? I think my familiar has gone ahead with Siesta to that town. She may be looking for the same thing you are."

Colbert had to think on this, if they had Kerrigan there were few things that could touch her (or any of them for that matter) and live to tell the tale. "Alright Louise, but hold on, we've got a lot of ground to cover before dark."

* * *

**Tarbes**

**Mid Afternoon**

Siesta and Kerrigan got off the Ultralisk and began walking into Tarbes for the first time. Everyone just stood agape at the 5 meter tall elephant doppelganger, until seeing Siesta on it and visibly relaxing.

For Siesta it was a long time coming, _'I'm finally home again.'_

Kerrigan smiled to Siesta, "It looks like you've been waiting for this for awhile now."

Siesta saw some friends she knew stop what they were doing and wave. Siesta waved back, "I have, it's been nearly 4 months since I was home last. I can't wait to see my siblings and see how much they've grown. Before you ask, they are not the same as me Sarah. Only my father and I have Psionic ability of any kind."

Kerrigan had already opened her mouth, and immediately closed it shut. '_She's going to kick my ass one of these days.'_

Kerrigan hadn't noticed that the 3 following them had landed outside of town as well. They followed from a distance, interested to see what could come from following the former Ghost and her Acolyte.

Kerrigan suddenly felt a rather powerful Psi field coming from a nearby house, "Is he who I am feeling right now?" Siesta nodded, "He's trying to scare you off, he probably saw you coming 10 miles away," '_10 miles? Just what kind of Ghost could pull that off?'_

Siesta knocked on the door at the rather large homestead and walked in, "Dad! Everyone I'm home!"

As if on cue a thunderous roar of various words for joyous celebration were sent towards Siesta and she was actually tackled to the ground by her 8 siblings. Kerrigan burst out laughing, "I can't imagine that ever happening to me. That's for sure."

"You have no siblings?" Kerrigan frowned, "My parents only had me, and they died young so they never really had the chance I suppose." One of the boys came on up to Kerrigan, "It's okay lady! We'll be your brothers and sisters!" "YAY! HUG!" Kerrigan cracked up again, putting a huge smile on her face when the kids tackled her to the ground, and the two hunting dogs they had came and joined in.

"Ahem", the children immediately got off of Kerrigan, who nearly floated back onto her feet. "Is this a friend of yours Siesta?"

"Yes father, we met at the Academy, she's one of the student's familiars."

"Lady Sarah Kerrigan of Tarsonis at your service, Kerrigan made a slight bow, seeing Siesta's father's expression turn from curiosity to horror.

"Kids, why don't you go and play, we are going to have grown up talk now. Alright everyone?"

"OKAY!" The kids all replied together, and left the house. Siesta closed the door behind them and rejoined Sarah and her father at the kitchen table.

* * *

"You called down the thunder-" "Now reap the whirlwind."

Both Ghosts took a moment to gather their thoughts.

"Are you here to take me back Miss Kerrigan?"

"There's not a Confederacy to take you back to sir, the Sons of Korhal were successful in the rebellion following First Contact." Siesta's father was surprised at both the rebel group's victory, but far more so at 'First Contact. For Siesta this was her first time hearing the details of the conflicts that ravaged the Koprulu Sector.

First Contact? You mean-"

"Aliens? Yes sir, the enigmatic Protoss and vicious Zerg, both with their flaws and benefits. First Contact was the beginning of the First Great War which left billions dead and tens of millions unaccounted for."

"I was captured by the Zerg after the fall of Tarsonis and turned into a Human-Zerg hybrid. That started my reign of terror across the Koprulu Sector that lasted for just under a year before I was forced into seclusion on Char."

Kerrigan went into detail about the First Great War, the Brood War, and finally the Second Great War that ended with her defeat, and summoning to Halkeginia.

* * *

Meanwhile just across the street from the house, Tabitha had been secretly listening in on the two Ghosts reminiscing on training and other parts of life, while she summarized what she heard. All three were stupefied, space travel? What is that?

* * *

"I'm stunned. I don't know how else to put this Miss Kerrigan."

"From one Ghost to another, it's Sarah."

"Elliot," Elliot smiled and nodded.

Kerrigan continued, "As you probably noticed I've been training your daughter to use her powers."

Elliot frowned, "I have noticed that, but the same heartlessness and malevolence isn't present in her like a normal Ghost. How did you pull that off?"

Kerrigan shrugged, "I've been wondering that myself, your daughter seems to have a strong sense of right and wrong, a moral code that is set in stone. Its plausible that such a foundation can determine the type of Psionic user she will develop into. She is a defensive Psionic user, she can disable targets, cloak herself, even give herself basic shielding. She can also complete short range teleports called 'blinks', project illusions and Mirages. She's powerful, and most of the skills she has can only be used by the Protoss, a naturally Psionic race. Her counterpart however is more geared towards destruction, fits her pride as a noblewoman I suppose, that's a story for another time however." Elliot was clearly impressed with Siesta, she had succeeded him in leaps and bounds.

"I do have one request, I'd like to see the Robe of the Dragon today if that's alright."

"I don't see why not Sarah, may I ask why?"

Kerrigan looked at Siesta, "Could you give us a few minutes Siesta? We'll be outside in a little bit." Siesta nodded, and walked out.

"What I am about to tell you is highly classified, you understand?"

"Crystal Sarah."

"War against the nation of Tristain is imminent from Albion. If the invasion is going to take place it may be here on your front doorstep." Elliot closed his eyes, emotion heavy in his heart.

"From one Ghost to another?" Kerrigan nodded, "Even after all this time, going back to the war scares the hell out of me."

"It means more than just war for you now. You have a family and a home to protect, I won't make you fight with the Army, and frankly in your position I wouldn't want to anyway. Damn nobles can barely lead their armies."

"You mean the nobles who lead their armies with their dicks?"

Kerrigan grinned, "Crude, but fitting. Fight for your home Elliot of Tarbes, now show me where this Dragon is so we have yet another means of sewing chaos and destruction on the invaders."

"With pleasure."

Both Sarah and Elliot walked out to find Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha, Sylphid on their right, and Colbert with Louise on their left.

Kerrigan grinned, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

Siesta's entire clan, and all the nobles went up towards the clan's temple in the hills surrounding the town. The entrance was remarkable well hidden, using several shear walls giving the appearance of there being no opening at all. The group made their way through the caves until Elliot put his fist in the air next to his head, "Hold position, I'll move up."

"Sarah, I have Spider mines up ahead, let me go disable them,"

Kirche had to ask, "Where is he going?"

Kerrigan responded with a bit of bite, "He's going to go shut off the land mines so when we walk into the temple we won't be blown to bits." Kirche's eyes got big and she backed off. No one wants to be blown up, even if she didn't know what a 'land mine' was.

"Alright, let's go."

The rest of their trip into the temple proper was relatively uneventful, a few trips and scraped knees later they arrived at the doors. They resembled the old hangar doors of Old Earth. Kerrigan and Elliot took opposite doors and opened, once Elliot unlocked the lock using his Psi signature. Kerrigan's eyes widened and she began to grin.

"Elliot, you've REALLY been holding out on me."

"I was afraid you'd be disappointed," Elliot replied sarcastically.

Kerrigan was thoroughly astounded at her findings. The entire hangar was an arms depot, with enough small arms to outfit a Marine regiment, several suits of Marine, early Marauder, Firebat issue power armor, 5 Ghost Stealth suits, 6 fully functional SCVs with enough spare parts to last 20 years, and 4 Vulture Hover bikes.

The biggest surprise however was the Special Operations Valkyrie, a specialized variant of the missile frigate designed to land covert assets behind enemy lines with enough firepower to take on whatever may come their way. Came with a cloak and had a small fusion plant, meaning she never runs out of power. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the same offensive bite, since most cargo space was dedicated to carrying cargo, not additional missiles.

Kerrigan was whistling through tunes as she saw how much firepower was in this small space. _'Temple would be an accurate depiction of this place to say the least. It's Mecca for gun nuts and military brats alike.'_

She turned the corner and saw a solid neo-steel door covering a small cave in the side of the temple. Kerrigan rolled her eyes, "Looks completely harmless, let's see what's behind door number 1."

She opened and found even more munitions, specifically rockets for the Valkyrie and specialized munitions for rocket launchers. She saw several sealed chests at the far end and walked over to them. Her eyes widened as she saw a faded 'Radiation Warning!' symbol. Kerrigan glanced inside, gasped and found an intact nuclear tipped H.A.L.O. rocket that looked to be in pristine condition. She closed and sealed it, replacing it on the stack. There were 9 other boxes, '_Likely with the same payload,_' Kerrigan thought to herself.

Finally Kerrigan saw unusual black canisters that felt like they had liquid in them, she glanced over on the side of the canister and saw C-200, the Confederacy designation for Sarin nerve agent. _'Yeah, this is pretty nuts, even for a Ghost operative most of these things you never got a chance to work with.'_ A small cache of Vespene containers lay scattered on the far side of the room, along with various spare parts. Even an old Longbolt missile lay on it's side, it's warhead removed.

Kerrigan made sure no one had come into the room and sealed it shut, '_Weapons in there that are simply too powerful for this world, at least for now.'_

Kerrigan returned to the group, Colbert clearly in heaven, having to be held back from touching the weapons strewn about the hangar. No one wanted to scrape the man off the walls if a C-14 goes off in his gut. Kerrigan knew the weapons in question had to be secured and sent somewhere else. A temple in the woods, especially one so close to a potential combat zone was simply too hard to defend.

Kerrigan asked Elliot, "This is your property, and it's your call. Can we take these weapons somewhere more secure?"

Elliot sighed, distressed and clearly divided on the issue he spoke, "Yes, The Magic Academy would be safer I suppose."

"We'll keep a few suits and some various small arms here along with an SCV to keep things maintained. The WMD's, Valkyrie and rest of the munitions and equipment is going to the Academy for safekeeping until a permanent facility can be built for them. I'll have the Brood drop off a cache of Vespene and Minerals for you as well."

"It's not a good idea to launch during the daylight Sarah, wait until nightfall so no one will see you."

"Fair enough, everyone help out moving all this stuff onto the Valkyrie, tonight you are going home in style. All the backroom stuff leave to me and Elliot, it's safer that way."

* * *

**Late Evening**

Everyone finished loading the Valkyrie and piled into the missile frigate. With the amount of cargo they didn't load up there was enough space to be comfortable. Elliot and the rest of the clan would stay in Tarbes and watch over the remainder of the gear and keep their town safe, while Siesta would fly back with Kerrigan.

"Let's get this show on the road, Kerrigan pressed the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am Captain Sarah Kerrigan Terran Confederacy Retired, I will be your pilot for today . ."

After the bullshit intercom speech Kerrigan started the Valkyrie's fusion plant and began moving out of the hangar out towards a cliff side. A blast shield came down in front of the doors, put down for them by Elliot, blocking them from the excessively hot Ion drives as the Valkyrie flew away. "This bird has been sitting in the hangar so long we need to make sure she can still function properly after so long, we'll have to do a shakedown cruise afterwards

Kerrigan felt completely in control of the Valkyrie, while she had never flown one in her life, her Gandalfr runes gave her all the knowledge she could ever need. Every switch, level and control surface felt natural, like an extension of her.

"Siesta, engage the cloak."

Kerrigan pointed to the cloak's switch, "Cloak is active, time to the Academy is 2 hours. You wanted to take this thing on a so-called shakedown cruise correct?"

"Yes, but let's unload our passengers first and then go flying for a bit, ever wanted to go to space Siesta?"

* * *

**Tarbes-Stockpile**

Elliot looked back on what he had left, if war was coming to Tarbes he had to make sure they were ready. He hopped into the SCV and began looking through build options, looking for a way to give Tarbes a fighting chance in the battle to come. He glanced at some of the options he had available and began to grin, _'Those fliers won't know what hit them. Time to get some of the men I can trust ready for action.'_

* * *

**Low Orbit**

Siesta looked out onto the planet of Halkeginia, seeing landmasses that no one in Tristain had ever seen, the beauty of the moons and an amazing corona effect from the sun reaching just past the edge of the planet she called home. Weightlessness was a completely alien feeling to the young woman, she found herself bouncing around the passenger compartment. Kerrigan was left stifling laughs as she hit her head into things constantly

* * *

**Magic Academy of Tristain**

**Next Morning**

Students, commoners and instructors came out to see the Valkyrie in all its glory. All were simply impressed by the sheer size, cargo capacity and just overall presence. The nukes and nerve gas had already been moved to an underground bunker hastily built to secure them.

Old Man Osmond looked up at the Valkyrie and nodded, "You've done well Jean! I honestly thought you'd end up getting stuck in the mountains or something!"

Colbert smiled uncomfortably, '_Does the man have no confidence in me?'_

Kerrigan approached the Headmaster, "Sorry to bother you Osmond, but I should probably let you know that I'm heading to the capital for urgent business at the Palace. Louise and Siesta will remain here, could you make sure they stay on top of their training for me?"

Osmond nodded, "Anytime Lady Kerrigan."

"Its Sarah now Osmond, if I can use your first name you've earned the right to use mine as well." Kerrigan moved to Osmond and shook his hand, "Keep everyone safe for me alright? I'll be leaving the Ultralisk to keep the Academy safe, although no one in their right mind would go after you guys, I'd rather be safe."

Osmond tilted his head towards Kerrigan, "How do you plan on getting to the capital Sarah?"

Kerrigan grinned, and pointed at one of the Vulture Hover Bikes, "Let's just say I can move even fast now then with the Ultra." Kerrigan got on the bike, powered it up, and took off towards the Palace at best speed.

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

Kerrigan walked into the war room after being escorted in by two Magic Knights. She had stunned everyone with the incredibly fast Hover Bike. It had only taken 30 minutes and 3 fragmentation grenades for a band of outlaws to reach the capital and palace. She parked the bike and asked the guards to ensure none would touch it in her absence. She found the Duke and Duchess of Valliere in the war room, both nodded towards her in greeting. She was carrying a Chrysalis of a Zerg under her arm.

Eyes immediately turned towards Kerrigan, followed by Henrietta and her mother, the Queen of Tristain. "I'm surprised to see you here Sarah, what brings you here?"

"I plan on participating in the war your Highness, and ensuring you all are prepared for the coming conflict. I intend to be useful to Louise, as she in turn wants to be useful to her Highness."

"We don't need a familiar to tell us how to fight a war your Highness! We nobles can manage just fine without the help of a plebeian!"

Kerrigan chuckled, "Your Highness, you haven't told them anything about me or the Swarm it seems. While I do appreciate that, we all know war is coming, and you need all the help you can get."

"Someone get her out of here! She's nothing but common rabble-"another noble said before he stopped speaking, Kerrigan pointing a finger towards the man.

Kerrigan smiled politely, "Now now, I may be rabble, but I most certainly am not common!"

"Stand down Lady Kerrigan! Before you kill the man," Henrietta demanded towards the clearly entertained Kerrigan.

"Oh fine." The noble began to gasp for breath.

"I hope further displays won't be necessary ladies and gentlemen; I am here to offer my help to your Kingdom. I suggest for the future of Tristain and her citizens you accept my offering."

Duchess Valliere spoke up, "No Sarah, I don't believe they will be. You spoke with me at the Duchy, the Swarm is in war time mode is it not? What does that mean exactly?" The rest of the nobles seemed tense but visibly relaxed, most would defer to the Heavy Wind on matters of military strategy.

"It means exactly as it sounds Karin, I have 3 divisions of ground troops prepared for repelling the inevitable invasion that will come to Tristain. I can also provide reinforcements to any potentially weakened zones you need covered, my troops can move from the Hive Cluster to any location in Tristain in less then 4 hours."

This earned a few gasps from the nobles sitting at the table, "In addition, I have made contact with another person from the Koprulu Sector who resides in Tristain. He is a former Ghost operative and lives in a potential combat zone and has agreed to defend his home village from attack. I have acquired a starship from his home village that can be used to fight their fleet. He is also building defensive positions and structures to aid in his cause."

Many nobles wanted to know what sort of structures, but all were focused on this _'starship_'.

A starship Lady Kerrigan?"

"A ship designed to travel between planets, large scale distances on a planet, or for larger vessels the ability to move from one part of the galaxy to another in fairly reasonable time. Newer ships can easily reach the human homeworld of Earth to the Koprulu Sector in one year, a feat that when the Sector was first colonized, took 29 years."

Kerrigan continued, "Unfortunately the ship in question, a heavily modified frigate is currently unable of Warp travel, mainly due to the ship's age and poor state of maintenance. It is cleared for flight in-atmosphere combat however, and a crew is training on her as we speak." Kerrigan finished, much to the awestruck audience's dismay.

"I still don't trust this one your Highness."

Many nobles agreed, and seemed to be willing to cut their support for Tristain's military; Kerrigan had to make a concession or risk losing vital support assets.

"In return for your support in me joining the ranks of the Swarm of your own I am willing to offer the nation of Tristain access to information regarding archeological ruins that date back to the time of the Founder. If my knowledge of your society is accurate, it could earn you support from Romalia."

The room went dead silent, and then the Queen spoke, "What sort of ruins are we talking about her Lady Kerrigan?"

"Your Majesty, the ruins are dotted with relics and statues from the time period of the Founder that the Swarm found while performing basic reconnaissance to secure the Hives. Runic writings in the ruins suggest the Founder's existence, as well as his personal history. In addition we have destroyed half a dozen werewolf and vampire covens since the Hive's relocation from under the Magic Academy."

The entire room became stunned at this fact, most vampire and lycanthrope covens were not only incredibly secretive but nearly impossible for non-mages to kill. "How bad were your casualties in dealing with these covens Lady Kerrigan?"

"Very light, by Zerg standards anyhow. The Swarm took less than 100 losses in total, for a nearly equal amount of kills. The Brood can easily replace lost troops in a matter of hours, meaning a full Swarm can grow a division in days."

The nobles became impressed even more so, near instant reinforcements plus high speed transportation

"I am still holding back elements of the Swarm however Highness and Majesty, due to serious ethical, religious and legal complications that may come from using them."

"How serious of complications are we talking about Lady Kerrigan?"

"Have you ever heard of biological warfare Majesty?" Several sets of eyes began to grow massively in size, mostly out of horror. Even Karin 'The Heavy Wind' paled.

The Queen noticed her old comrade's behavior and became concerned, she had to know. The Queen shook her head, "Not the particulars Lady Kerrigan."

"It's the use of disease, pests, and illnesses designed to kill on an industrial scale for the purpose of causing mass casualties. The Zerg have long had this capability, have a specially designated unit for such tasks and have effectively mastered its use over time."

"Secondly, is the use of Infestation to increase the size of one's army. Basically mind control that becomes permanent, through massive physical changes and damaging the self-conscious. The Swarm also possesses a designated unit for this as well. They can be turned into living bombs, a walking horde made of just about any kind of people. The possibility of infesting mages is one that the Erebus and many of the wiser members of the Hive holds the most promise, however just about anyone can be useful. Men, women, children even are all susceptible to Infestation."

Henrietta had nearly fainted at hearing all of this, while more than a few nobles found themselves becoming ill, a few having to excuse themselves. The Queen Spoke, "No use of such techniques is permitted Lady Kerrigan, is that understood?"

"Crystal Majesty, I merely wished to you to know what you have available to command. I must take my leave and visit the Hive. The troops are nearly ready, and I have Overseers performing recon on Albion and their troop movements as we speak. I'll know when they move, so I'll be leaving you an Erebus to keep you apprised of the Zerg's status. I need a drop of blood from each Royal for the bond to be recognized."

The Royals looked horrified, "Is this blood magic?"

"No, an Erebus won't recognize you as a commander unless it can read your magic signature as one of authority. I can program it to obey only your Majesty and her Highness. I still decide what information comes through, but for the most part this Erebus will be your guide to the Swarm, as well as the history of it, and provide up to the date information on intelligence from the front. Finally, you can reach me at any time, day or night using the Erebus. Until we meet in the field, good day to you all." Everyone in the room looked at the chrysalis as it throbbed and then hatched a fully grown Erebus.

The Erebus looked disgusting to the newcomers, never seeing a gasbag type Zerg before, "Ready to await your commands Majesty and Highness."

Her Majesty gave the first directive, "Do you possess a name other then Erebus?"

"I do Majesty, but not one that can easily understood by Terrans." Looks of confusion made the Erebus rethink it's words, "I apologize, Terran is the Zerg term for humans. In any case, would you like to assign me a name Highness and Majesty?" The confusion melted away into curiosity of what the Queen would actually name the new being brought to them.

Queen Marianne thought carefully for a moment, Erebus meant 'Nether Darkness' in Romalian so maybe . . .

"Umbra."

"I find such a title fitting Majesty, I shall be known henceforth as Umbra. What are your first questions for me?"

* * *

**Tristain Countryside**

Kerrigan drove the Vulture at top speed for Mount Lucius, weaving around traffic that for her seemed to be standing still. After reaching a secluded area, Kerrigan called for a Nydus, and took it the rest of the way to the Hive Cluster. When Kerrigan arrived at the Hive Cluster she was astounded at its size. The actual mountain only held the Spires where Mutalisks roosted along with the Brood Lords and Corruptors. It was _beneath_ the mountain where countless Hatcheries, Lairs, and Hives worked tirelessly to produce troops for the coming struggle.

Kerrigan was amazed at the depth of work that had gone on, the Swarm truly could adapt to any condition, and their time in Halkeginia was proof enough of this strength. The sheer level of activity and strength they had built in such a short time was simply astonishing. She approached the Erebus as it was sifting through some of the genetic information it had found. 'Mistress, good to see you. Is the Hive Cluster to your satisfaction?'

Kerrigan smiled, 'You have impressed me yet again Erebus. I wonder how I managed the Swarm before the free will that was introduced to you all.' 

'Somehow.' Kerrigan rolled her eyes and continued.

'So, is everything ready?' 

'Just about Mistress, still have some Ultralisks in chrysalis right now, and it'll be a little while longer for them to hatch.'

'The new gene information?' 

'Still making sense of all the data Mistress, but we will have proper spaceflight capability by the beginning of summer. Less dramatic changes in strains such as Hunter Killers will be available sooner, but will be separate from the Hydralisk strain due to the cost that is entailed for each H-K unit.'

Cost estimate?' 

'Somewhere around 400 minerals and Vespene for each individual H-K. That's a conservative estimate at this point however, so it may rise significantly. Guardians will also cost us more then normal, but they can be morphed from either larvae or active Mutalisks. I can have one Brutalisk ready in 3 days, but they are nearly 900 minerals and 1100 Vespene each.'

Kerrigan groaned, with the lack of biomass, and massive industrial capacity the Swarm had on Char, specialized units and strains were simply too cost ineffective. The Brutalisk was one hell of a gift though. A mixed breed between Hydralisks, Roaches and Ultralisks, a single Brutalisk held enough power to hold back a battlecruiser or two battalions of Marines with ease. Although they looked like Roaches, they were far more massive in size, easily 5 times the size of an Ultralisk. They were a more cost effective Zerg then say the massive Omegalisk, which was not only huge and impossible to hide, but prohibitively expensive.

'Thankfully Mistress our command and control has been streamlined between the Palace, here, and with you Mistress, we have a prototype Yggdrasil in low orbit acting as a Psionic relay station.'

That surprised Kerrigan even more, Yggdrasils were easily 10 times the size of a standard Overlord, and held massive Psionic power. A small group could easily open a warp gate and bring an entire brood through. Kerrigan had seen them only used a few times during the Brood War, but only as a more efficient way to control group troops. 'A Yggdrasil? How in the hell did you manage to grow that big of an Overlord down here?' 

'We didn't build it down here Mistress, we found a secluded glen and morphed it there.' 

'Risky Erebus.'

'I know Mistress, but it's paid off considerably. There was no trace of our presence in the glen except for a little cracked ground.'

'In addition Mistress, many new strains of evolution exist for us to morph our current forces with. Banelings, Zerglings, Roaches all have two new breeds can themselves can morph into on demand. A new Ultralisk strain is an option, but it is still some way off. Don't even ask about the Leviathans or Behemoths, you'd have a better chance at building more starships at this point.'

'Smartass.' 

'I am merely stating fact Mistress.' Kerrigan smiled, she could get used to having a little backtalk in the Swarm. 'Mistress about that name . . .'

'Genesis.' 

'Fitting. I'll let the Brood know of it's new identity.'

* * *

**Tarbes-That Night  
**

Elliot had picked out several people he could trust and began to brief them on current events both regionally and internationally. He showed them the suits of armor, and weapons they would use if the invaders would strike at their homes.

He had already secretly built bunkers and missile towers around the entire valley during the night hours, and had camouflaged them better then he ever had before. The former Ghost sometimes couldn't find his own creations, some looking more like trees then missile turrets. Of course the turrets' Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) system had already been programmed to hold fire on any Terran ships or units, as well as any unit carrying the Germanian or Tristain Battle Standard. He had included the Royal Family's Symbol, which oddly reminded him of the old French military coat of arms.

Elliot smiled, '_Those bastards from Albion won't know what hit them if they come here.'_

Elliot was sad that he couldn't get a Command Center going and get a SAT-COM or even a nuclear silo running. He lacked the materials for both building, or even guiding the warheads to a proper target in Albion. He would need a Ghost to paint the target, and build a larger silo for an Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile (IRBM) that would be needed to cover the extensive distance to Albion. Tactical missiles which he was familiar with could be fired from Battlecruisers, but without orbital satellites, or preferably a Ghost nearby such weapons would be a waste. Not to mention getting enough people to man a Battlecruiser would take all of Tarbes, and the next 5 villages combined, just for a skeleton crew. (Normal crew for a Behemoth Battlecruiser is 8,000 crew and soldiers, skeleton would entail 3-5,000).

_'I may need to build a new class of Battlecruiser for Tristain that will actually be usable, I'll ask Kerrigan for help with that one.'_

Kerrigan had an Overlord drop off the minerals and Vespene he needed to the get the base going, a few drones to collect resources under the temple, as well as build escape tunnels for the citizens to use in the event the invasion came too hard to repel. The tunnels would lead near the temple, where the citizens could be protected more easily, with multiple kill-zones covered by bunkers, who would be manned by every able man and woman in the village. Their C-14's, Perdition Flamethrowers, and heavy grenade launchers would deal with ground troops; Elliot's wife, who had been out in the fields during Siesta's visit would be taking a few select women from the village and arm them as snipers with C-10 Canister Rifles. The markswomen in forest camouflaged Ghost suits, would be specifically targeting mages, particularly Earth mages controlling Golems, as well as targeting enemy officers and NCO's. In addition, Elliot was able to manufacture AGR-14's for the men and women who could either not fit into the powered armor or when they had no suits left. Fragmentation, cluster, white phosphorous, and specialized 'Roller' seeking grenades would be carried by all fights regardless

The Missile Turrets would fend off the warships and were outfitted with multiple special Interceptor rocket packs that used ludicrously fast, agile (Try 14g's of turning strength) mini rockets specialized in taking out extremely fast and agile targets such as Dragons that Albion would no doubt employ.

No vehicles or other starships were an option at this point, by himself he was lucky he could build as much as he had. Supply depots, an armory, a barracks for troops to be trained and outfitted with an attached Tech Lab, an engineering bay to build and maintain equipment, not to mention a future site for the massive Command Center which would take up a huge amount of space in the closed valley. A makeshift radar had been installed atop one of the ridges, its array pointed toward open sea, and towards Albion. The range was unexpectedly awful, at just over 100 kilometers (just more then 50 miles) but given it was held together with barely duct tape and prayer it was a miracle that it had reached that far.

When the fleet was detected, an alarm would be sounded, moving the young and elderly into the escape tunnels and towards the temple, while those who had volunteered for combat duty went to their assigned bunker around the village or just above it in the hills. There they would suit up, arm their weapons, test them and prepare for battle. Each bunker also had an escape tunnel built towards the temple, plus a small thermite charge to collapse it once it became indefensible. Missile Turrets outside near the town would fire all their missiles and then self destruct once enemy forces closed on them, rendering them useless to the enemy. Once war was declared, additional Missile Turrets would be built in the town to provide cover for fleeing civilians and make the town a harder target.

Elliot also built a small missile silo for long range anti-aircraft duty. It would carry four heavily modified Apocalypse class ballistic missiles designed to target the Flagship of the invasion fleet. The missiles were shortened and made far lighter, they didn't have to deal with re-entry or extreme speeds like the nuclear variants did. Each warhead was built with a tracking radar, and motion sensor from the Missile Turret; 2,000 pounds of a powerful fuel-air and concussive explosive combination designed to create massive shockwaves, with a proximity detonator from a Longbolt missile normally launched from said turrets.

He had two additional missiles in reserve that could be fired at targets of opportunity once they reached land. Those were fitted with 5 Multiple Independent Re-entry Vehicles (MIRV) carrying 750 pounds of D-9 High Explosive and would have variable fuses, that could intelligently decide between impact (for ships) or air burst (for Dragons and infantry).

Multiple Overseers, along with the radar station would act as a primary guidance system, until the missiles closed in at Mach 7 from their ballistic trajectories. Given the speed, there wasn't a Terran or even Protoss weapon that could intercept them. They would detonate anywhere from 50-250 meters from their targets, and were designed to shatter ships and kill crew members exposed to the blast from just overpressure alone. Elliot theorized that Dragons and other beasts of war would be similarly affected, and decided to keep the weapons ready for launch.

A nearby Overlord sent a Psionic message to Elliot, "Master Elliot, Mistress Kerrigan wishes to speak with you."

"Patch me in. Sarah?"

"Ah Elliot! I hear you've been a very busy bee! Defense after defense, even some offense built on just for the hell of it."

"Spying on me Sarah?" 

"You are a valuable asset to me Elliot, not to mention your daughter thinks of you as her hero. I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you on my watch."

Elliot snorted, "I heard that!"

"Funny Sarah, any news on the war front?" 

"None yet, although we're fairly certain it'll be at Tarbes where this whole thing will go down."

"Enemy strength?" 

"20-35 ships of varying classes, including several capital ships and carriers. Anywhere from 15,000 to 70,000 troops, this includes all infantry and Dragon mounts. It's a conservative estimate at this point however, it could be easily double that."

"Those long range missiles will be key then in our counterstrike. Sarah, I am currently considering building a Starport and build Battlecruisers for the war effort."

Kerrigan took a step back mentally and laughed, "You want to build battlecruisers? Really Elliot? You could never find the crew you would need for such a ship."

Elliot snapped back, "I'm planning on designing a new class for the conflict. A fifth the size of a normal Battlecruiser, designed with Halkeginian magic and using a combination of Terran weapons and energy systems along with Windstones normally found on airships. I need a few Erebi to help me design her quickly, and properly."

Kerrigan smiled, "That is actually quite reasonable Elliot, what were you thinking of naming the new class?"

Elliot took a deep breath, "The _Henrietta_-Class Battlecruiser." Kerrigan almost laughed at that, and realized just powerful such an effect would have on the Princess, who would probably be Queen sooner then she could've anticipated. "The first will be Her Majesty's Starship _Henrietta_."

"I think that would be quite fitting Elliot," Kerrigan said with a smile.

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

Both Majesty and Highness attempted to squeeze the Erebus for any information about the strength or location of the Swarm's base, but got nowhere with it after hours of interrogation. The Queen left the war room to go rest from the day's events, and to reflect on the coming storm. Henrietta was left in the room alone with the Erebus and she asked, "Whom does Kerrigan care for more? The Swarm or the Humans of this world?"

"That is not a simply answered question Highness. While her heart remains with the Swarm, she has learned an appreciation for human life, the decisions of both the Brood War and Second Great War weigh heavily on her heart and conscience. She honestly seeks to atone, it's impossible for the Queen of Blades to hide such strong feelings from the Swarm. If she says that she wishes to atone, I would accept it. 

She doesn't like the idea of nobles or powerful families because the Confederacy that took her as a child was built on those beliefs. Those beliefs make her act the way she does towards you, but you needn't worry. The Queen of Blades has tremendous confidence in you, and believes that you will be on of the best monarchs Tristain will have had in recent memory."

Henrietta felt daunted almost, one of the most deadly beings in the galaxy, one who brought untold destruction believed that SHE, an 18 year old Crown Princess had the potential to become a wonderful Queen. Not to mention the degree of confidence that the Queen of Blades had in her abilities.

"Umbra, why does Kerrigan respect The Duke and Duchess of Valliere so much?"

"She respects them because they both are professional, experienced soldiers and officers. Kerrigan and Karin are particularly close given how much blood the two of shed, not to mention Kerrigan's rescue and life-saving equipment that kept Louise alive during her time in comatose. The Duke of Valliere respects her power, and she respects his age and wisdom."

Umbra continued, "The Queen of Blades does not hate anyone, she did what she had to for the Swarm to survive and prosper. She may seem not to like you, but she feels she needs to test your mettle constantly, to ensure you are capable of being this nation's Queen. It's as much to allow the Swarm to survive as it is to see a brighter future then the one she left behind on Char. The Queen of Blades is as much a politician as any monarch, and knows what it takes to lead a nation."

Henrietta nodded somberly, even with her cancelled marriage, she had a country to lead, as Queen. It was just a matter of when-*SMASH* Henrietta and Umbra looked to the newcomer who had bashed open the door.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! WE HAVE A CRISIS!"

Henrietta closed her eyes and felt a tear come down her cheek, _'So it begins.'_

* * *

**A/N: So the war begins, who lives, who dies, and whatever did Louise think of Kerrigan for leaving her at the Academy? This and more next time on Hail to The (Zero) Queen!**

**Late Edit: Some Reviews you guys have posted I feel I should address before I post the next chapter, which won't be for a little while. Here ya go!**

**Foldguy24: I wanted to keep some of the more powerful units out of the picture so early on. Kerrigan and the Tristain forces already have a lot of firepower, and some could argue they are overpowered. I will not rule out these units coming later in Season 2, along with airborne units such as Wraiths. There will have to be more Ghosts later on, although who they may be remains to be seen. I have yet to flush out how many there should be, or how powerful they may be. There will be a surprise for Henrietta however by the end of the Season, so stay tuned.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: Albion was screwed the moment they declared war. They assumed Tristain's forces would be just normal soldiers like theirs. This war however, will not be a short, bloodless one, that I can promise.**

**Poliamida/Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: It was a bit rushed, and I apologize for that. I do plan on cleaning this up however, either before next update, or when the season is concluded. **

**Some characters will not be as the novels or anime are portrayed, I wanted to do this mainly because the idea of someone as powerful as the Queen of Blades coming to Halkeginia could (and most likely would) change everyone's persona as well as how people carry themselves. Keeping the characters fixed may have appeased some followers, but it wouldn't mesh well with Kerrigan's attitude. People fear her, or respect her. There isn't much middle ground for any other feelings for someone so strong.**

**BlackholeLord: The Protoss will be completely shocked, that much is safe to say. However, the Protoss are still a little ways off, so just how shocked they will be will have to wait until then =) 2: A fully charged Kerrigan would make for a very short story =)**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Ohhh it is so on! Enjoy this final episode! I appreciate all the loyal readers and those just coming to glance by at my first story. It's been a great privilege writing and I hope to hear more from you all when I write my next stories, as well as Season 2 of this tale as well! **

**Enjoy Part 1 of the Season Finale of Hail to The Zero Queen!**

**But first, some reviews:**

**Adams P. Hemlock: That was easily the most descriptive review I have had and every word means a lot to me. I do understand a lot of what you posted, plot holes, little facts that probably wouldn't hold up to Starcraft Canon. I'll be honest, when I wrote this, I just made the best, and least drifting story I could put out there. I know I will always have people unhappy with some aspect of my writing, but you want to make as many people happy as you can. I am glad you enjoyed reading the entire story, and I am also glad to see you are looking forward to Season 2. More appearances from other Starcraft characters will be coming in the next Season as well, so stay tuned for my little breaks away from Halkeginia =) **

**Yeza Nairomoff: It will be glorious, and extremely fast paced, and will not stop until the final cliffhanger.**

**Guest: Yes, I am bound to miss a few things while typing =P**

**That being said, I wanted to project a different kind of Kerrigan to my readers, when I started this, I had no idea Heart of the Swarm would be released within a month of starting, so I ended up just going on with it and rolling it all together before it premieres. I'd say I have been successful in that endeavor alone, but alas, time will tell just how much people like my version of Kerrigan.**

**PS! I am looking for someone to make me a cover image for this, and all future stories! Send me a PM if you're interested!**

* * *

**The Palace**

'_So it begins.'_

Umbra immediately knew what had happened. War was coming to Tristain, and to the Swarm. It immediately made contact with the Yggdrasil and sent the message of warning across the country. It took 40 seconds for every Zerg, Kerrigan, and the defenders of Tarbes to know that war had finally come. A simple 3 word message, 'So it begins.'

* * *

**Shakuras-The Citadel**

**Koprulu Sector**

Captain James Raynor was downright exhausted, after finishing the Second Great War on Char. It had been just as bloody if not worse than the first, and easily surpassed the Brood War's casualty counts. After searching the planet Char for Kerrigan it was ruled officially that she was dead, and the Zerg were leaderless.

Unofficially however everyone who was _'in the know'_ was aware that she was not dead, merely somewhere else, out of range from the Swarm. Broods were now fighting each other across the Sector; Dominion forces easily rounded up and destroyed the last Zerg on their worlds, while the Protoss who had only a few minor skirmishes simply finished the Zerg that had come into their territory.

Valerian Mensgk had told his father (after being screamed at for nearly half an hour) that Kerrigan was dead, even though he knew the truth was quite different. His father's obsession was something that disturbed the young Prince, _'Korhal made him mad, and then came his rampage across the stars. Antiga Prime, Tarsonis. He committed countless genocides for his own gain, and I'm his own god damn son.'_ If there was any way to keep his dad stable, at least in the short term, this would be the best route.

Valerian couldn't rule out a treaty with the Queen of Blades once he became Emperor. Leaving things unsaid and most certainly undecided was particularly unwise. If the Queen of Blades didn't return until after her father's death it would be simpler, but even the young Prince knew it may only make things worse. _'Kerrigan wants revenge, which certainly belongs to her, given what my father has done to her,_' Valerian scowled to himself.

He and Raynor were on the Protoss world of Shakuras, the home planet of the Dark Templar sect of the Protoss. It was also acting as a home for the refugees that fled the infestation of Aiur just a few years earlier from the Overmind. Zeratul had asked Raynor to come on short-notice, and he had no reason to deny his request. Both Valerian and Raynor wanted to satisfy their curiosity and find out Kerrigan's fate.

"Zeratul, _En Taro Tassadar_ old friend."

Zeratul responded, "_En Taro Aiur_ Raynor. Prince Valerian, I was not aware you were coming to meet with us."

"I represent the Dominion's interests in this matter Executor. My father has been having difficulties lately, and I felt it necessary to take certain measures to ensure the Dominion's future security."

Zeratul gave the Protoss equivalent of a raised eyebrow, it was clear to Zeratul that Valerian was not in the best of graces with his father right now. Given how he worked with Raynor, the Terran who Mensgk had tried with all his might to kill him and simply couldn't succeed. At best Mensgk would feel inadequate; at worst . . . Zeratul didn't want to contemplate that possibility.

Findlay had also come, his own mission to take Kerrigan out had failed based on the fact she wasn't there to kill. Valerian had a suspicion that Findlay was there for less than honorable reasons, but didn't need to piss off his father anymore then he already was. Even then, the man was a damned thief and bandit. The man wasn't exactly the honorable type.

"So Zeratul, what was this issue we had to discuss in private?"

All parties immediately found themselves walking up to the Executor's office near the center of the Citadel. "A grave matter involving the future of the Zerg Jim I'm afraid. The vision I showed you may still come to pass, even if Kerrigan isn't dead." At this point Findlay was rather in the dark, as much as Valerian was. They arrived at the office, guarded by a pair of Elite Dark Templar.

Zeratul turned to Findlay, "This is a private matter between me, the Prince, and Raynor Mr. Findlay. I'll need you to wait outside. I'm sure Raynor will share what he will with you afterwards."

The former bandit frowned, "Alright, you better tell me what's going on afterwards Jimmy!" The three saw Findlay walk back down the stairs as the doors sealed behind him.

"Your friend is hiding many secrets Jim; I hope you can trust him."

Zeratul hit a soft spot, "Yeah, me too."

Zeratul began speaking, "The energy signature you detected was indeed a warp gate, however it didn't match a single Protoss gate frequency we have previously used, use now, or will likely do so in the future."

Valerian and Raynor looked at each other, Valerian spoke up, "Executor, no other race in the Koprulu Sector uses warp gate technology but the Protoss if it wasn't your people, then who exactly was it?"

"Whoever said it came from the Koprulu Sector?" Valerian, a scientist and scholar found his jaw gaping open.

"Careful Your Highness, you're drooling," Raynor said with an obvious chuckle in his voice.

Zeratul almost caught himself smiling, "I can already tell you, that this warp gate is connected to the Void."

Valerian's eyes this time got big as Raynor became visibly concerned, "This is why you wanted us to come here Zeratul? What significance does the Void play in Kerrigan's disappearance?"

"Everything Jim, while well known to the Protoss, particularly the Dark Templar that only the Xel'Naga can navigate the Void. We Dark Templar can as well, but at a much slower speed and with far less accuracy. We have a general estimate on where Kerrigan may be located."

Raynor immediately perked up, "We can go bring her home then!"

Zeratul gave a Protoss sigh, "Jim it isn't that simple I'm afraid. I said general estimate on where she might be at, that general estimate is over 200 light years across and contains close to 2,000 star systems, in some of the most difficult to navigate space in the galaxy. With a fleet of ships it would take 2, maybe 3 years before we find her. We could probably narrow it down if her Psionic signature is unchanged to a year and a half if we're lucky."

Valerian had to point out the coming answer, "There will be no fleet then, will there Zeratul?"

Zeratul shook his head, "We lost too many valuable people and ships during the last 3 wars. We can't risk the defenses to be compromised in the case of a Zerg, or Terran attack," Zeratul's last words were as he looked at Valerian.

Valerian noticed immediately and flinched at the Dark Templar's stoic gaze, '_You could get lost in those things!_'

Valerian cleared his throat, "I may be able to keep the Dominion off of you, at least in the short term Zeratul."

Raynor seemed interested at where Valerian was going, "With Arcuturus as Emperor are you even able to make foreign policy decisions?"

"I technically represent the Dominion's interests, and since the Dominion has been so ravaged by this war, having the possibility of war with the Protoss is highly undesirable. The people as a whole can accept this and steer clear of a set boundary, the military I don't have as much control, but I can order them to not enter your territory Executor."

Zeratul nodded, "If you think you can pull it off go right ahead. Could you excuse us your Highness? Raynor and I need a little time to catch up." Valerian nodded, he had bigger fish to fry, like how to deal with his father. He walked out and the doors sealed behind him.

"What is really going on Zeratul?"

"There's something else in the Void that I didn't wish to mention in Valerian's presence, since only you and I know about it at this point."

"The Void is also where the Dark Voice resides Jim, that's its home ground."

Raynor visibly paled, '_That was rather unexpected.'_

"It was imprisoned by the Xel'Naga due to its dark and manipulative nature. Some Dark Templar say it may actually be a Xel'Naga, which only adds to the danger of going into that maelstrom. We have no accurate star charts of the region, we only have explored 5% of the Void region, and even then it took decades. Can you really make it your life's mission to search for her?"

Raynor found himself hesitating for the first time in many years, not since joining the Sons of Korhal had he given so much thought to a single commitment._ 'Let's pray that this decision won't be as bad as the last one was.'_

"I am Zeratul, she means everything to me. She may be the key to keeping the Zerg under control, and most importantly, from killing every sentient being in the galaxy."

Zeratul nodded, "So be it."

* * *

**Tarbes**

Elliot was fixing up his old suit of Ghost armor he had pulled out of storage for the coming battle. He was checking his C-10 for any signs of wear or potential failure, a misfire with the small cannon could be fatal, especially to an only lightly armored Ghost. He hoped Siesta would be flying the Valkyrie and staying well clear of the combat zone, but he knew she would protect her home too.

'_She's growing up so fast, soon she'll find a husband and I'll be a grandfather. It's Hell to get old.'_ The former Ghost laughed out loud, he had never thought he would make it past 25, let alone be a parent.

Suddenly the Overlord reached out to Elliot, "Master Elliot! Emergency message from Umbra, "So it begins." Elliot took a moment before swearing out loud, and ran for the village to deliver the grim news. War was coming for them.

* * *

**Tristain-Magic Academy**

Kerrigan was teaching Guiche and Kirche how to fly the Valkyrie, since she, Siesta, and Louise would be on the ground in any sort of engagement with Albion troops. She didn't know if they would stick around in the event of war, so she may have to find an alternative pilot for Kirche.

'Mistress! Emergency message from Umbra, "So it begins."'

Kerrigan paled, _'I need more fucking time! Shit!'_

"Change of plans, bring us back to the Academy Kirche."

"Understood, returning to Academy Captain."

_'Kirche was learning well, but Guiche was simply too nervous to fly this bird, Montmorency may be a better choice for such a task._'

Women historically had been the pilots for most starships and aircraft, the reasons for this vary, but an increased tolerance to G-forces and smoother reflexes may be some factors.

Around 10 minutes later they had landed at the Academy grounds and disembarked from the frigate. "So Sarah, why did we come back so early?"

Kirche asked, she was enjoying flying the starship and had developed a talent for it over the past day and a half_. 'Could've made a decent Banshee pilot, certainly had the mental profile for it.'_

I received news from the Erebus in the capital; war has broken out between the New Republic of Reconquista and the Kingdom of Tristain."

Kirche's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Well it's finally come hasn't it?"

Kerrigan nodded, "I have to gather Louise and Siesta and tell them the news. Get to the headmaster and the senior staff, make sure they know. Dismissed."

Kerrigan was surprised to see Kirche and Guiche saluting her and moving to inform the senior staff of the war.

Kerrigan ran into the dorms and slammed open Louise's door, finding her changing and half naked. Louise looked to Kerrigan with horror and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SARAH?!"

Kerrigan rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, "War just broke out, I just heard now, we need to get you and Siesta dressed for combat in Ghost armor and get you both to the Capital. I don't know when they will attack, so we have to be ready."

Kerrigan gave the Ghost suit to Louise, "Strip, you can't wear underwear with this armor."

Louise took a gulp, '_Something tells me this armor will ride a little bit.'_

She got Louise into her armor, which was easier then she thought it would be. Of course the little noble was incredibly self-conscious and covered herself, even with the armor on her. Kerrigan rolled her eyes again; she grabbed a large cloak and wrapped it around Louise, covering her modesty. Siesta better not be as much of a pain.

Erebus, give me a status on Albion's fleet, I want to know what they are doing right now and how big!'

'Yes Mistress, the fleet is preparing to leave port now from Londinium, we've had minimal overflights due to it being on the far side of Albion.'

'Time till arrival?' 

'No more than 2 days.'

"Shit!" Kerrigan yelled at loud, spooking the young noble.

"What? What's going on?"

"Albion fleet will be in Tristain in just a few days."

Louise's eyes got bigger, and she ran faster than she ever had in her life.

* * *

Siesta was working in the kitchen when Kerrigan and Louise rushed in. Siesta was visibly distressed by their sudden entry, "What's going on?"

"War has started; we need to get to the Capital by Valkyrie right away!"

The kitchen staff all stopped and looked at Kerrigan, "Yes, you all heard right, there will be an announcement soon. Siesta, let's get you suited up in Ghost armor and get you aboard."

All three went onboard the Valkyrie, and began a pre-flight checklist of all systems as Kerrigan tried to get the ticklish Siesta into the Ghost armor. "Jesus Siesta, the jugs are no good for your balance, you trip you are going to crater into the ground." Kerrigan was struggling immensely to get Siesta's generous (and some would argue excessive) breasts into the skintight suit.

Eventually Kerrigan said, "Fuck it," and immediately manhandled Siesta's cleavage, using her hands to push the two small stars into the suit before zipping it up. Louise looked at the rather sexual display of Kerrigan mashing her breasts into the skintight suit with disgust, horror, and veiled interest. Kerrigan scowled back at her, earning an uncommon grin from Louise. Siesta's KYA's! As she was manhandled reached throughout the Academy, and gave Old Osmond in the tower a nosebleed.

"Christ Siesta, when you get old life is gonna be a real bitch for you," Kerrigan panted, with a dose of irony that Siesta couldn't ignore, making her punch the former Ghost. "Let's get you both equipped; you can practice tomorrow before we head to the front." Kerrigan opened the small armory aboard the frigate and handed Louise and Siesta an AGR-14 assault rifle and a slugthrower sidearm for each. As well as a combat knife for close in work.

"Don't play with them much, I'll teach you what you need to know tomorrow, let's just get to the Palace."

'Erebus, inform Umbra that we are on the way in the Valkyrie and will be landing in the castle's main front courtyard, in less than an hour.' 'Done Mistress.'

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

Henrietta found herself pacing in the courtyard when she suddenly heard an odd buzzing sound and saw the boxy looking Valkyrie frigate approach the Palace and begin to land, driving the guards wild in panic. One ballista fired at the ship, knocking it sideways and leaving a small dent in the hull. An annoyed Kerrigan began to talk over the loudspeaker, "Same team assholes!"

Henrietta was stunned, but rather amused by Kerrigan's outburst while the guards felt . . . less than adequate. She was shocked to find both Siesta and Louise in what appeared to be white, skintight body suits with armor plates on them, as well as multiple weapons and a wand for Louise. Kerrigan came as she usually did, enigmatic, yet extremely stylish. All three approached, bowed, "Your Highness, we came as soon as we heard, is the war room open yet?"

"No, not yet, everyone is set to arrive in a few hours, come in and have some tea with me."

"Certainly Your Highness."

The four walked into the castle and sat in the interior courtyard and we given hot tea by a rather burly butler. Kerrigan nodded to the butler who smiled and walked away. "What is with those outfits?"

Kerrigan almost spit up her tea, she began to laugh, "That's your first question your Highness?"

Both Louise and Siesta both stifled a laugh; it _was_ a ridiculous first question.

"Seriously, what is up with all of this?"

"Your Highness, it isn't wise to discuss this out in the open air, there are ears listening in here, we'll discuss that later. How are you handling everything?"

Henrietta was surprised by such an honest question, "I'm okay all things considered, I'll be leading the troops into battle, as is tradition. You will be heading to the front as well?"

The three nodded, "Louise will likely be going with you your Highness, I will be on the ground leading the Zerg, Siesta will help with the defense of her home town. I am training two people how to fly the Valkyrie right now from the Academy student base. My best pilot candidate is a Germanian, so I may need a replacement for her sadly. Her pride may let me keep her around so she doesn't lose all her thunder to Louise," Kerrigan grinned, earning a scowl from Louise.

"I assumed you would be flying the spaceship?"

"Normally I would, but since the Zerg are self-aware now, they need to know their leader won't just throw them madly into the slaughter. The Zerg of old would throw themselves against their enemy with no thought or worry of death. They have changed though, and have a morale of their own. They need a leader, and that leader is me." Henrietta nodded, troops needed to see their commanders by their side, or failing that very close by.

"Louise, I'm glad I'll be fighting by your side," Henrietta said with a smile.

Louise ate it all up and lit up like a Christmas tree, "It's my honor to fight alongside you Princess!"

Henrietta turned to Siesta, "You will be defending your home town correct Miss?"

"Siesta your Highness, Siesta of Tarbes."

"Good luck in the defense of your home Siesta of Tarbes,"

Siesta bowed her head repeatedly, "Thank you your Highness!"

A messenger came and whispered in Henrietta's ear, "The war council is ready to convene, come with me."

* * *

"First we should send emissaries to sort all this out!"

"And what good would that do? We're up against a nation complete with battleships. We now have two options, surrender and live, or resist and be killed!" Kerrigan tired of this exchange and put her own two cents out for the nobles to hear.

"I'd say fight anyways; we don't know what Reconquista plans for the nobles in attendance today, or even the Royal Family. Even if you fight them hard enough, and still lose, you may be able to get a favorable peace agreement. Surrender and we lose control. However, given their current strategy and movements, they will not succeed in gaining a foothold in Tristain."

Every noble looked at the always eccentric Queen of Blades with wonder, "How will you plan that Lady Kerrigan?"

"Majesty, Your Highness, can everyone in this room be trusted? Before I continue I need to know if anyone here will spill the beans and ruin our chances for success." The Queen and Henrietta both nodded, "We've checked, more than once, as I am sure you have as well."

Kerrigan nodded, and smiled, "I've been watching Albion since our mission's failure several days ago. I have been able to get a general idea of the fleet and troops that are coming our way, and I'm fairly certain that their landing point will be at Tarbes," Kerrigan pointed on the map. "It offers the best place to unload troops and supplies, as well as mountains to the rear, and the ocean to the west. This effectively cuts off any potential attack from the rear as the well as the West."

Kerrigan continued, "They also have air superiority, as no major airship groups are stationed near the town. Just a small regiment from the local Lord protects the town and surrounding countryside, meaning they will offer little real resistance to an invasion force we have conservatively estimated to be as high as 120,000 men. In your current state, the Swarm estimates you have less than 5% chance of drawing even, let alone winning a decisive engagement."

Gasps went around the entire war room, as all the nobles began to realize just how unmatched the Tristain military was compared to the powerhouse the Reconquista was bringing down on them.

"Thankfully, we knew ahead of time the threat Albion would face to us, the Swarm that is. Umbra, please continue."

"Thank you Mistress. Majesty, Highness, nobles of the court, the Swarm's finest minds have known the threat Reconquista faces not just to Tristain but also the Zerg. Only the invasion is for certain, and we know it will take place at Tarbes. The individual from the Koprulu Sector, like the rest of us Zerg has begun constructing advanced defenses and anti-aircraft Missile Turrets throughout the area, with volunteers from the town currently training to inflict massive losses on Albion attack forces. I cannot elaborate on the details, but these locals have access to high end Confederate weaponry from our region of space."

Uproar soon followed.

"Why would commoners be given access to such powerful weapons? Do they mean to rebel?"

Kerrigan rolled her eyes, '_Simplistic asshats.'_

"The answer for the second question is a no General Gramont. They want to protect their homes, their businesses, their families and their livelihoods. They want to make sure there is a Tarbes to come back to."

Gramont found himself shut up and sat down by Kerrigan, and knew she was right. Though the egotistical general would never admit it out loud to the Queen or his fellow nobles.

"For the first, I got them the access to said weapons. The spacecraft you see outside was one of those said weapons."

The Queen spoke, "I hope you know what you are doing Lady Kerrigan, this is a serious risk and gamble your making on Albion only going after Tarbes." She left unspoken the possibility of the people of Tarbes actually rebelling.

Kerrigan grinned, "Don't worry Majesty, I thought well ahead. I have a division of Zerg troops under every possible invasion point in Tristain."

"I beg your pardon Lady Kerrigan, did you say underground?"

Whoops.

Kerrigan took it in stride, "I did Majesty, all Zerg are capable of burrowing underground, from the basic Drone to the mighty Ultralisk can burrow underground. Some can even move around while underground, while others can use Nydus worms which can come out anywhere and deposit an entire battalion on your enemy's doorstep."

Henrietta seemed angered, "Why didn't you tell us about your capabilities Lady Kerrigan?"

Kerrigan was surprised at the Princess's burst of emotion, "Honestly you never asked. That and I wouldn't have told you because I didn't know you could trust you until recently."

Henrietta's forehead looked like a vein would pop out at any moment when the Queen spoke, "Very well Lady Kerrigan, do you have an estimate on the arrival of their fleet?"

Kerrigan turned to the Erebus, "Umbra?"

Umbra responded, "Sometime in the next 12-36 hours. All forces across the country are on alert and awaiting contact with the Albion fleet. No sightings at Tarbes, although we have stepped up patrols everywhere. We believe they will go for a day landing, rather than try at night." Karin nodded, "Landing an invasion force at night, while not unheard of is extremely hazardous, particularly in unknown territory. They will land in the daylight hours for certain." Kerrigan found that to make the most sense.

"Then we wait, I suggest you all prepare for battle. We'll be on our way, Louise, stay with the Princess, I'll be dropping off Siesta at Tarbes and returning to get our pilots for the Valkyrie. Your Highness, I will see you in the field, as well as you Karin," Kerrigan gave a warm smile to the Heavy Wind, who smiled back.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

**Tarbes-Night**

Kerrigan brought the ship in and landed in the center of town to find the Lord of Tarbes waiting for him along with several local Mages and Elliot flanking them in his Ghost suit. She noticed freshly built Missile Turrets throughout the town, away from homes so they would have an open field of fire.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Lady Kerrigan. They sure weren't kidding when they said you were a beauty."

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow, "You should see my scars Lord Tarbes, and you'll change your mind."

The middle aged Lord laughed, Kerrigan gave an antagonizing glance towards Elliot who just rolled his eyes. "Is everything ready here Elliot?"

"We're as ready as can be; we are making things seem normal in case we're being watched. However it's out of our hands now, everyone knows their job and the terrain. It's up to the men and women of Tarbes now."

"Elliot, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on much of anything, but I'd like to sorry for all the things I've said to you over the years. I didn't believe you and you proved me wrong," Lord Tarbes bowed his head slightly.

"No it isn't necessary to apologize to me my Lord. I was hoping I could keep this world shielded from the horrors I left behind. I suppose we all face our demons someday."

Kerrigan smiled, on the eve of battles such as these, old scores were settled and people grew closer together, there was nothing that could stop them now.

* * *

Kerrigan returned to the Academy, and got her prospective pilots up and ready. Guiche had been taken into army duty, so he was off the table now. She had to find a new candidate and soon.

Kirche was having trouble sleeping, oddly nervous, even though the battle would have nothing to do with her. A solid knock on the door brought her back to reality, "Come in!" Kirche saw Kerrigan walk in with a flight suit and a helmet, "Want to learn how to fly for real Kirche?" Kirche's eyes lit up, the Valkyrie had all the fire the Zerbst family stood for coming out the tailpipes, and wielding it was practically a pleasure of the flesh.

"Besides, with the Valliere as a fighter for her Highness, don't you have to one up her?"

Kirche gave an exasperated look to Kerrigan who couldn't help but grin, _'Gotcha.'_

"We'll need a new co-pilot, Guiche is gone so how about Monmon?"

Kirche snorted, "Good luck getting her to sign on."

Kerrigan's grin became savage, "I think I have a way of doing just that. Where's her room?"

Kirche got dressed in the flight suit and took Kerrigan to Montmorency's room, where the redhead knocked on her door. "Who is it?" "Kirche and Sarah, can we come in?" "Sure."

Both Kirche and Kerrigan walked in, Montmorency was in her nightgown and preparing for bed, but clearly restless. "Guiche is making you nervous Montmorency?"

The young blonde gasped and hung her head, "Is it that obvious?"

Kerrigan sat down on the bed next to Monmon, "I may not be human Montmorency, but I am a _woman._"

Kerrigan gave a wink to Montmorency. "I'm just worried he's going to go find some other girl who is somehow better than me. My family needs the marriage between my own and Guiche's to restore some our lost strength."

Kerrigan sighed, "There may be a way to get you into the field and watch over him."

She perked up, "Anything! I have to make sure he stays loyal!"

"Come learn how to fly the Valkyrie Monmon. We need all the help we can get, and your country will be indebted to you."

The blonde became reluctant, "Why can't you do it?"

"I'm leading from the front, I need two qualified pilots to fly the Valkyrie and provide cover for the Zerg ground troops and fly alongside the Zerg fliers. The controls have all been translated into your language; it's just a matter of learning how to fly her."

Kirche gave Kerrigan a look of '_No you didn't'._

Montmorency squirmed for a moment, "Alright Sarah, I'll fly for you." "You're making the right call Montmorency; I suppose we best get started."

The pair trained in various maneuvers, practice missile firing, and formation flying with some Corruptors that were on a patrol mission. Montmorency found the Corruptors to be rather foul looking. After 6 hours of drills, she let the girls get all the rest and food they wanted. The Valkyrie had been loaded with fresh H.A.L.O. cluster rockets, and Longbolt missiles with an extra rocket stage for additional range in taking out enemy ships.

'_The Valkyrie and her crew are ready, now for the Swarm.'_

'Erebus is all set and prepared?' 

'Yes Mistress, the Brutalisk you will lead into battle has been prepared and upgraded as well as we can on such short notice. You have 30 Mutalisk Squadrons with 16 each. 8 Corruptor Squadrons and over 150 pairs of Scourges ready to take out targets of opportunity. All are equipped with Psionically enhanced attacks. We have 12 Brood Lords in reserve, ready to wreak havoc on ground troops. In addition, we now have 8 Hunter Killers who will keep Louise and you safe while on the ground. Since Siesta has the bunkers and Missile Turrets covering her, she should be fine.'

'Well done Erebus, have all units stand by. Out.'

* * *

**Palace-Guest Suites**

Louise was exhausted from the events of the day, and had changed into a nightgown the Princess had loaned her for her stay. She was also incredibly nervous; she had never been in an actual battle, while all the others who would be fighting had seen some degree of combat.

'_I only hope I don't disappoint the Princess, not to mention Sarah and my mother.'_

Louise went to sleep snuggled into a ball, holding a pillow like her sister Cattleya held her when she was sad or nervous. The young Void mage began to dream.

* * *

"_Hello Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere."_

_Louise's eyes opened at the sound of the baritone voice reverberating through her bones; she jumped up and grabbed her wand, looking for its source._

"_You needn't be fearful child; I am a kind, benevolent spirit who seeks to guide you, Child of the Void."_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_Louise turned and saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness. "I am the master of this universe young one. I can already tell you that your power will be beneficial to ensuring Tristain's power on Halkeginia for decades to come. There is but one thing you must do to ensure Tristain's future victories."_

'_Something tells me I am not going to like this one bit.'_

"_Kill The Queen of Blades."_

Louise was about to speak but found herself being woken from her nightmare by several Musketeers who heard screaming echoing through the entire castle.

'_What did I just see?_' Louise thought before fainting into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**Over Brimic Ocean**

The Overseer was on its 4th patrol of the night, finding no sign of Albion ships or dragon mounts. The Overseer was at the farthest edge of the atmosphere, and was looking down approximately 200 miles of Albion, considered Point Alpha on Kerrigan's battle plan.

Kerrigan devised a simple 3 point solution to effectively predict where the Albion fleet would land its troops. While the Zerg could handle the Albion military regardless of where it landed, it would be in the interests of all allied parties that the attack take place at Tarbes. The first series of Overseers started at 80,000 feet, with them being placed as far down as 45,000 feet.

With their bio cloaking, the Overseers were completely undetectable at range. The Albion troops would have to look up, know what they were looking for, and then be actually able to find it, let alone hit it.

Kerrigan's plan finally came together, as the entire Albion assault force moved onto one of the farther Southern waypoints, leading straight to Tarbes. Kerrigan delivers the news to Tarbes, defenses became more prepared, harvest was left unattended, and everyone made sure that each person knew their role in the fight to come. Siesta sat with her father and talked about life and the future.

"Dad, are you scared of dying?"

Elliot looked at Siesta, "Sweetheart, my trainer taught me one thing that always stuck with me was this. _'If you aren't scared, there's something wrong with you._' It's a fact of life I take to heart, and while I am saddened you must fight for our village, I know you will make your mother, me, and all of us so proud."

Siesta found herself tearing up and embraced her father, "I love you Dad."

Elliot smiled, with tears of his own, "I love you, my little Siesta."

* * *

Word of the Overseer's findings proved Kerrigan was right yet again, and had everything planned out. Henrietta immediately had her personal armor set up, prepared for battle, and had her own Musketeer squadron prepare for all out war. She wasn't going to let the Zerg take all the glory, not if she could help it.

Louise heard the news as well and became both excited and nervous. She was going into battle not just with the Princess, but with her mother, THE Heavy Wind of legends, and Sarah Kerrigan. She was beyond honored, and filled with hope for their victory. What she experienced from last night still bothered her, what that spirit said about Sarah was simply not leaving her thoughts.

Karin was nervous, but in all her fighting days she learned that if pre-combat jitters were always a good sign. She sighed, war had come once again to Tristain, and she was once again fighting for her people and her Queen. This time however, she would be joining a hybrid from another world, and her daughter on the battlefield.

'_My, how time changes things_.'

* * *

**Albion Fleet Flagship Lexington**

**Brimic Ocean**

Emperor Cromwell of the New Republic of Reconquista stood on the Lexington's Battle Bridge, sitting with Admiral Hood, who was leading the invasion at Tarbes, "Where do we stand on arrival Admiral?"

Hood was a combat veteran who intended to have Tarbes as his last military campaign before he retired and went back to a quiet civilian life that he so longed for. "We will arrive the day after tomorrow in at mid-day Your Eminence. Resistance is suspected to be light across Tarbes. It's only a small militia regiment that will provide us any resistance. We'll have the southern portion of Tristain captured within nightfall." Hood wanted this done just as much as Cromwell did; once this brief war was done he was going to enjoy retirement cutting lumber and spending time with his wife. He was sick of the revolution and looked forward to when he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

Cromwell as pleased with this, '_Tristain will fall before us by the beginning of winter._' Cromwell had bolstered the invasion forces with an additional 12 divisions, reaching 200,000 total troops on 70 ships, most of which were carriers and heavy battlecruisers. The Lexington, a battleship designed specifically for ship to ship warfare was the only one of its kind in the fleet heading for Tristain.

In all likelihood the Lexington would never see any real ship to ship battles for at least the first few days. Tristain had their own air ship armada, but its combined force was half of the invasion force's total strength, making any real struggle against them futile.

Cromwell found himself looking out in to morning dawn, briefly believing he saw a blur pass his vision in the distance. The Albion Emperor rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept for at least 20 hours and had b_e_en fighting non-stop since the beginning of the uprising months earlier.

_'Exhaustion must be taking more of an effect on me then I realized.'_

He shook his head, "Humph, must have been my imagination."

* * *

A prototype Stealth Scourge had done a quick run by the Fleet, gathering quick information on the fleet's strength, and reporting back to the Yggdrasil. Force composition was 50% larger than anticipated. Kerrigan heard the news first, and sighed, _'I'll make sure everyone knows, and get the nuclear H.A.L.O. rockets ready once I get authorization.'_

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

**Next Day T-24 Hours**

Princess Henrietta sat in her own smaller throne as she received up to date readiness reports from the Umbra. '_As ugly as the thing is, it's proven to be incredibly useful in our battle planning. It could take hours or days to get reports. Now we get them almost instantly.'_

Unfortunately, the Germanians wouldn't be coming to help Tristain now. Henrietta was to be nothing but a trophy wife to the Germanian Emperor. He wasn't happy he could have her to himself, and was perfectly fine with leaving Tristain in the dark to fend for herself. Little did the Germanians know but the Tristainian military now had enough power to probably rival Germania's entire army, making such an agreement unnecessary.

Henrietta smiled; Kerrigan's intervention had guaranteed Tristain's independence for the next 25 years with the arrival of the Swarm. '_I owe her more then I realize.'_ Her people were truly free, because of a reformed (mostly anyhow) mass murderer bent on revenge. The Princess laughed at the irony of the statement and relaxed noticeably.

'Your Highness, I have a communication from Mistress Kerrigan, marked urgent.'

"Put it through Umbra."

'Ah your Highness! Good thing I found you. We have updated fleet numbers and troop strength from last night.'

"How many?"

'70 Warships, various classes, including one battleship as the flagship. We confirmed Emperor Cromwell's presence aboard the battleship. Troop estimates are from 160 to 220 thousand infantry.'

Henrietta facepalmed, "They really are holding nothing back are they?"

'They want to finish the campaign quickly; they have more aggressive intent towards other nations. Gallia seems to trust them, so the next logical target would be Germania.'

Henrietta nodded, 'Also, given the large numbers they now outnumber the Zerg. You and her Majesty have a decision a make regarding the rules of engagement for the invasion.'

"What do you mean?"

'Princess, we found more than just the ship and some weapons in the stockpile. There were 10 low yield nuclear weapons as well.'

Henrietta paled, "How powerful?"

'In nuclear weapon standpoints weak, not to mention extremely clean, which means little to no chance of contamination. I would need both your Highness and her Majesty to perform the unlock sequence to allow their use in combat.'

"What kept you from telling me about this?"

'I intended to never use them at all, no matter what your Highness. They are too powerful for this world, but now I have little choice.'

"Can I think about this Kerrigan? I must speak with the Queen."

'This is a tough choice Highness, take all the time you need. The weapons are ready whenever you want them loaded on the Valkyrie; just tell us before the enemy fleet lands. Kerrigan out.'

Henrietta found herself tearing up, "Is this the kind darkness I will face as Queen? One without her king?" She lost all control and began to weep like she never had before.

'_How does she do this?_'

* * *

Queen Marianne was in her private chambers, her brow wrinkled at her current predicament. War was coming to Tristain yet again, and only strangers could save her Kingdom from certain annihilation. Marianne was already exhausted from the discussions with Romalia for a cease-fire before the war. After the King's death from unknown causes just a few years earlier the Queen was holding onto power the best she could. She realized she could no longer lead simply from the sheer amount of grief of her husband's death.

"Forgive me my little Ann, for making you become Queen at such a young age," Marianne found herself in tears. She believed herself to be a failure of a mother, and a failure as a Queen to have forced her daughter to take her place. Marianne would ask Kerrigan to take her daughter to a safe place should the capital fall, even if she had to force Henrietta to go with the hybrid. She knew that Reconquista would make an example of her and Henrietta, and refused to let them succeed. Marianne heard the door open and turned towards it. Henrietta walked in tears in her eyes as she approached her mother, also in tears, and embraced her, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Kerrigan contacted us, it's worse then they originally thought. Somewhere near 200,000 troops and 70 ships are coming for us. Mother, I'm scared of losing. Even the Zerg are becoming uncomfortable with the odds. She asked me," Henrietta began sobbing again; she was in no condition to be coherent, let alone able to be objective. "She asked me to authorize the use of nuclear weapons on the Albion Fleet; I believe she also intends to use them on the Army, once we reach Albion."

Marianne felt her emotions fall even farther; she had been briefed by the Umbra of the power and danger nuclear weapons posed. The danger wasn't limited to those in the blast range, but it would poison the landscape, potentially irreversibly for millennia. The Terran Confederacy she was told, used them against a rebelling planet called Korhal IV. They targeted the surface with hundreds of warheads, leaving tens of millions dead, and the planet scarred horribly. It was still recovering 10 years after the bombs fell, with near total focus on restoring it to its former self. Marianne knew she had to make a call, however; and it was one Henrietta wouldn't like one bit.

"Ann, we need to act sooner rather than later. What do you know about the types of devices that Kerrigan has?"

Henrietta sniffled, "They are small; very low power ones, designed for use on the battlefield, rather than on cities from a distance."

Marianne looked to Henrietta, "I'm going to authorize Kerrigan to use the weapons Ann, and she needs the flexibility in case she loses control of the field."

Henrietta looked like she would argue against it but didn't. She knew her mother was right, "If we find out more first, I'll approve too. If I am to become Queen I should have to make the hard decisions too Mother."

Marianne's heart sank, "Let's do it together Ann, not as Queen and Princess, but as Mother and Daughter."

Henrietta's eyes lit up, "I love you mother."

Marianne smiled, "I love you too Ann."

* * *

'I understand Majesty and your Highness. I Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char hereby recognize the use of nuclear weapons has been approved. Kerrigan out.'

Kerrigan walked to the Valkyrie, where Montmorency was familiarizing herself with the layout of the small frigate along with Kirche. "Girls, I need to show you something in private, right now." "What is it Sarah?" Kerrigan looked to make sure no one was watching or listening in, "Remember those canisters and black boxes with the symbols all over them we brought from the temple here to the Academy?" Kirche thought for a moment, "Yeah I do, you and Elliot wouldn't let us touch any of them. Speaking of which I haven't seen them at all, where did you put them?"

Kerrigan frowned, "The boxes each contained one nuclear armed H.A.L.O. rocket. The Queen and Princess have authorized us to deploy them aboard the Valkyrie."

Kirche and Montmorency both appeared dumbstruck; Montmorency spoke up, "Has it gotten that bad Sarah?"

Kerrigan nodded, "Estimates for enemy strength are over 200,000 troops alone, plus 70 ships. We no longer have the proper numbers to guarantee a victory. More Zerg are being grown, but we still will not have the advantage when Albion arrives in force tomorrow afternoon."

Kerrigan continued, "Elliot can build nuclear missiles designed for hitting targets at the temple, but the H.A.L.O. rockets are the smallest warheads we have. Any bigger and we'll turn Tarbes into a glowing pile of ash, along with her defenders."

Kirche was nervous, "What about the poison effect?"

"These rockets were designed to have little to none of that effect. The armor the defenders will be wearing easily blocks out toxins and poisons like those with little difficulty. The town could be resettled in a few weeks following the battle."

Both Kirche and Montmorency nodded, "We need to begin loading the missiles into separate tubes to prevent a potential misfire. I'll grab some help from the staff." Within minutes Kerrigan had gotten Colbert to watch over the ship, while Kerrigan and her Hunter Killers which had arrived overnight retrieved the missiles and resealed the cavern. They all installed 6 of the nukes on the central missile battery. Kerrigan put a solid cover that could only be opened when both Kirche and Montmorency turned their missile keys simultaneously.

Both pilot trainees were told to fire only one rocket at a time to prevent them from both wasting the half-kiloton rockets but also to stay far enough from the blast radius so the ship wouldn't be torn apart by the concussive force. The frigate was shielded against all EMP and radiation, so the only potential threat was all the crew would have to focus on would be the blast wave. Kerrigan explained the personal life support systems and ejection seats they would need to use in the event they had to bail out. She also issued slugthrowers to them to wear and made sure a folding AGR-14 was installed in the seat's survival pack.

'_It'll have to do for now.'_

Kerrigan reached out to Elliot, 'Good news and bad news Elliot.'

Kerrigan had to wait a moment as the link was established, 'Spit it out Sarah. Bad news first.' 

'Enemy force is far larger than we anticipated; the Queen authorized me to use the nukes as a last resort. Make sure every civilian is out of the town when the radar warning goes off, and make sure all your troopers have their visors closed and sealed. Their own life support whenever the warheads are deployed, NBC filters active afterwards.' 

'Fuck Sarah. Any good news out of that?'

'There is the fact you will have all the divisions at Tarbes by nightfall, so the tremors you feel is just progress. Also, all the fliers have been reinforced, so get to building more turrets on the waterfront!'

'You are such a bitch Sarah.' 

'Love you too Elliot!'

Elliot rolled his eyes and closed the link.

* * *

**Day of the Battle**

**Before Dawn**

Overseers at 45,000 feet saw the fleet enter Point Charlie, their invasion coordinates had been confirmed; the scout sent out the signal to Yggdrasil that would put all forces at their highest readiness level, and sent them all straight for Tarbes. In total, the Crown Princess controlled 15,000 infantry, which included 2,500 Magic Knights, 250 Gryphon Knights, and the rest comprised of standard infantry.

Her forces were supplemented by Louise, riding by horse in Ghost armor with her weapons and wand at the ready. She had her Musketeer squadron guarding her personally; 6 Hunter Killers had been assigned as protection for Louise, and ended up protecting Henrietta as well. She had two light frigates above flying cover, making sure enemy ships didn't have a clean shot at the Royal Army. Additional troops would be reinforcing her as they were mobilized

Karin the Heavy Wind led a small detachment of elite Manticore, Gryphon, and Dragon Knights who were flying in from the east, near the Valliere's duchy. It was no more than 50 Knights in total, but had over a hundred years combined military experience. She had donned the Manticore Commander's Armor, which had become a figure of Tristain military history and culture; the Heavy Wind was the final word in airborne mounted combat.

Kirche Von Zerbst and Montmorency flew the Valkyrie with precision and a sense of comfort. Kirche was getting to light her own fire (and potentially a nuclear one as well) while Montmorency was looking forward to seeing Guiche not cheat on her for once. Guiche himself was fighting alongside the Magic Knights the Princess controlled and was moving forward on horseback, absolutely terrified. The Valkyrie in addition to its nuclear payload had all its other H.A.L.O. rocket pods refilled, and had 16 Longbolt missiles that would auto-target ships when fired from the makeshift rails built onto the wings and fuselage.

Elliot controlled the most direct firepower however; he had constructed close to 60 Missile Turrets across the valley and towards the coastline, only 4 were not camouflaged, they were on the main road leading to Tarbes and would act as a diversion to lure the ships in. Then the rest of the Turrets would fire on the fleet, taking out ships and Dragons who strayed too close.

The bunkers were in place to wreak massive havoc on enemy troops that came in. The C-14 Gauss Rifles had been equipped with hardened squash rounds that would punch through armor and leave massive gaping holes in targets. C-10's used by the markswomen would be carrying a High Explosive Dual Purpose round to kill off mages and important targets with one well placed shot.

The shooters could switch between ammo types at their own discretion, although their standard loadout was encouraged. Perditions would be using standard fuel for the plasma-throwers; higher end fuels and mixtures were expensive and unnecessary. Marauder grenades would be fragmentation, or a combination of White Phosphorous and incendiary grenades to blow Golems and heavy groups apart. Siesta would manage the villagers' withdrawal from the town and keep the temple secure. She would also have control of the long range anti-aircraft weapons.

Finally Kerrigan controlled the Zerg Swarm in its entirety from a personalized Brutalisk with a massive Psionic output. Kerrigan controlled no less than 6 full divisions of mixed Zerg ground forces, from Zerglings (which numbered close to 10,000) to Ultralisks (whose numbers were around 500). She also had control of over a hundred squadrons of various Zerg fliers who would independently target and engage Albion Dragons and ships.

Mutalisks would go after any targets of opportunity but focus on the Dragons. Brood Lords would drop Broodlings onto enemy troops to sow confusion and panic, while Scourges would dive bomb support ships and any heavier ships if they could. The Corruptors would focus on incapacitating ships by melting away their sails or by cutting through the hull. They could also attack Dragons and would focus on attacking the Lexington.

The Erebus had managed to pull two of the old Guardians and placed them on top of the highest local mountain, and would rain high explosive projectiles on the carriers and other ships from afar. Elliot could also call in fire missions from them to bombard enemy infantry groups or Golems with superb accuracy.

Kerrigan smiled, they were ready as can be.

* * *

In the makeshift Command Center by the Temple, Siesta stood watch with a headset on her left ear. The Ghost armor had finally begun to adjust to her dimensions and she could easily move in it now. She felt alive; she was fighting for her friends, her family, and her home. She wasn't terrified anymore, but certainly nervous.

Siesta heard a loud beep start coming from the Radar Station, she saw the unmistakable silhouettes of the Albion Fleet approaching. Thankfully with Kerrigan's help, the radar station was able to get an additional 20 kilometers of range added on to the previous 100. Siesta knew this was the real deal, and slammed her hand down on the red button cleverly labeled, 'ALARM!'

As soon as she pressed the button sirens went off throughout the town, sending people to their pre-assigned staging grounds; fighters went to the bunkers and suited up, while the children and other non-combatants went to the Temple to hide out. She called out to the Overseers, 'Is the target confirmed as the Albion Fleet?' 

'Yes Mistress Siesta, it is them. Should we warn everyone else?' 

'Do it.' 

Siesta cut the connection and called her father on the radio, "Dad, we have them on radar, it's all been confirmed. Can I fire the missiles?"

Elliot responded moments later, "You're the theater commander now Siesta, you make the calls! Elliot out!"

Siesta grinned, "All long range missiles prepare for launch! T-minus 2 minutes!"

* * *

Xxx

Kerrigan heard the early warning message come in and pushed all her troops and the Valkyrie forward into the combat zone. "As an old Dark Templar once told me! It's a good day to die!"

Delflinger chuckled maniacally, "FUN TIME!"

* * *

The Umbra received the message, 'Highness, early warning message just came in from Tarbes. The fleet is in radar range and will be arriving in Tarbes by mid-day. We must move forward now and establish a presence to attack from.'

The Crown Princess of Tristain wasted no time in issuing the order, "All Magic Knights! Follow me! For Tristain!" Henrietta smacked the sides of the Unicorn with her boots and charged ahead armed with a sword and her magic mace. Her Knights followed the young Princess forward into battle, unaware of just how scared Henrietta was of fighting her first battle.

Louise followed along but felt an odd presence in the back of her mind.

Almost like something was watching her.

* * *

Karin the Heavy Wind had picked up a Mutalisk that had somehow gotten lost and found itself by the Duchy sometime early in the morning. Both Mutalisk and Karin were riding side by side when the message came in, 'Lady Valliere, the Albion Fleet has been detected, we've been ordered to move up into attack formation.'

"Done. Let's send these sons of bitches back to Hell! Follow me!"

"For the Queen!"

"For Tristain!"

"Blood and Glory!"

Karin couldn't help but let a small smile leave her lips, '_Just like old times_.'

* * *

Kirche heard it from the Mutalisks, 'Lady Zerbst, the fleet has been sighted; we've been ordered to engage. Follow us.'

Kirche gave Montmorency a sickening grin, which made the blonde go pale, "Alright! I can finally shoot something!" Kirche had never been allowed to fire the rockets or missiles from the Valkyrie during all the time she trained; so needless to say, she was ecstatic at the thought of blowing things out of the air.

Montmorency sulked into her chair, "Founder help us all."

* * *

Siesta was preparing for her golden moment of life, and it was about to be delivered. In the laps of the invading Albion Fleet.

'_Lights out assholes.'_

"Prepare for ripple fire, tubes 1 through 4. 20 second separation between missile firings."

The hastily built Adjutant acknowledged her command, and spun up the missiles for flight. "Missiles 1 through 4 ready for launch Commander."

"T-5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Siesta grinned, "LAUNCH!"

* * *

**A/N: Part two of the Season Finale will be coming soon! Read, review, favorite, and follow.**

**Most importantly though, enjoy. =)**


	12. Flashpoint

**A/N: ITS HERE! Part 2 of the Hail to the Zero Queen Season Finale! Enjoy! PS: This is a fast paced one, so hold on! Its also a day early! Have a blast!  
**

**Final Review Answering!**

**DaLintyMan: My character portrayal is slowly improving, I'll admit though, I don't know much about the Dark Voice. I've played Wings of Liberty, but I only have so much information on what he/she/it truly is. I know it is by first take a manipulator, and never directly involves itself in conflicts. However, given where Kerrigan is in the galaxy, it could be said this may be a desperation measure. The fact is I just don't know enough to be more specific with the Dark Voice at this point. A lack of knowledge, plus the minimal canon that is available make the development of the Dark Voice difficult, at least at this point. I may redefine the Dark Voice once I have more information though.**

**(My FOZ crossover with an original character has been stonewalled by this as well, creating a character from scratch is not something I'm used to doing as of yet.)**

**The political/religious fallout as well as the war itself will definitely be coming next season. Not to mention in those days news traveled fairly slowly. In the space of Wales death, and the invasion was barely more than a week, if 2 weeks at all. Ghost Black Ops are also on the table for an almost certain use in Season 2. How they are implemented, whether within a chapter or as an Omake remains undecided. Fear not however, the lovely Fairies will be playing a role in the next season, so stay tuned! PS: The idea of Raynor and Zeratul showing up is actually a hilarious idea, if I write a little side story onto this series I'll be sure to give you credit for that one. =P**

**Shadowsong: I agree, I'm disappointed that it had to come to an end eventually. But I'm taking a little time off from writing before I begin the next season, plus write another series. I am glad that you are still awaiting my chapters and I assure you, the battle for Tarbes will be full of bloodshed, and a few twists that will be answered **_**eventually**_**.**

**Yeza: Carnage Cubed. About your question regarding numbers, in Soviet war time doctrine, using overwhelming force and numbers was key to victory. I assumed that quantity would have a quality all its own for a medieval type army. I also prove that even a sustained defensive perimeter eventually falters; the bunkers and missile turrets all have limited ammo, so they can't be held forever. Destroying the ships before they land is a big issue; as soon as the frigate and cruiser screen depleted the turrets the carriers would have a place to unload troops. All good points you brought up though. Keep it up!**

**DarkOwl/Blackholelord: It's a giant Albion clusterf*ck coming right up!**

**Mega1987: Mmm chunky!**

**NecroFantasia: Numbers are important, plus there are thousands of Dragon Knights, the Valkyrie wouldn't have enough munitions for them all. So it's playing an attack role alongside the Zerg fliers. The ships hulls are presumably reinforced by magic as well, so they will be far harder kills then the old wooden ships of the 1700's. A catastrophic ship kill would be one that gutted the ship stem to stern, powder magazines, and/or the windstones being destroyed would be a key element in this.**

**Sacchin: I love writing this stuff! Warfare coming up in Part two of the Season Finale! Blood and GLORY!**

**Deathgeonous: Glad to hear ya like it =) The Season Finale will have cliffs and more mysteries to unlock soon enough. It has been a privilege to write this story for you and all my other readers.**

**DaLintyMan: I admit the number is a bit high, but it felt like a good one at the time. May tone it down a bit, but we'll have to see about that. Thanks for waiting yet again =)**

* * *

Outside in the glen, a massive roar began to fill the eardrums and ribcages which began to overtake everything in the area. One modified Apocalypse class missile flew straight and true for the upper stratosphere on a ballistic trajectory for the fleet, with 3 others following behind it. In the Valkyrie, Kirche saw the white plume of smoke the missiles made as they left their silo and went nearly straight up.

"Holy shit! Look at those things go! I wonder who is lucky enough to get to handle those things!"

"That would be yours truly Kirche, you're on an open channel," came the terse reply from Siesta.

Kirche blanched, "Why couldn't I have the big missile thingies!"

Montmorency rolled her eyes, '_Typical Kirche.'_

"Miss Zerbst, do your job. Siesta out."

Kirche frowned, heard Montmorency giggling, "That wasn't embarrassing at all Kirche."

Kirche glared at the blonde water mage, "Shut up Flood."

* * *

**Albion Fleet**

**That Same Time**

Admiral Hood looked out and saw Tristain in the distance, "Yeoman time to target?"

"15 minutes Admiral," The Admiral nodded, "Good, load the guns across the fleet, I want every cannon ready to fire on Tristainian forces that rise to fight us."

"Aye aye Admiral!"

The Yeoman issued out the orders to the flag messenger, 'Load all weapons for combat, alternating ammunition types. Await permission to fire.'

The lookout above the bridge screamed down to the Bridge! "Admiral! We have incoming airborne targets closing fast! Their huge!"

Hood looked out towards the bow and saw four massive objects coming at them at ludicrous speeds, "Sound collision alarm-!"

* * *

Cromwell had retreated inside his personal chambers to get his armor and helmet on, while the resistance they would face would be minimal, he knew there was still a chance for death at every corner in this war. As he was leaving, Cromwell was sent into a bulkhead by a massive explosion that seemed to echo through the very air. The new Emperor was getting back up when he was bracketed by three more explosions in relatively close succession. After waiting extra time to get up to make sure it had passed he rushed up to the bridge to find it in absolute chaos.

Cromwell corrected himself, the actual bridge was _gone_. The roof and walls had been blown off and he saw multiple ships in tatters across the fleet, most slowly losing altitude, their crews abandoning ship as they exploded into fireballs. He looked for the Admiral and was disgusted to find what was left of the man pasted onto the floor like paint. His actual bones had been crushed into the material that coated the walls.

'_What sorcery was this?!' _

_"_Crewman, what happened up here?"

"No idea Eminence, everyone in the bridge or who was in the air is dead. We've lost several support ships and most of our cruisers are damaged and a few are listing. I think it was some sort of magic attack from Tristain, but why can't we see any enemy ships or mounts?"

The Albion Fleet was left wondering that question as they continued to make their way to Tarbes. They lost 2 carriers, 4 heavy cruisers, and half a dozen frigates in less than 2 minutes.

* * *

'Mistress Siesta, the long range attack has crippled the fleet; they have no choice but to land at Tarbes now.'

"This is going better than I expected. Father, the missiles hit the targets dead on, most of the ships took significant damage. Is everything ready down there across the coast and in town?"

* * *

Elliot replied, "It is as ready as we can make it Siesta, get down to the village and make sure everyone is out and at the temple. Good luck." He cut the connection, and looked towards the coast; he could see burning ships all the way out there from his Command Bunker on a strategic hillside. It was a beautiful sight to Elliot; he never thought he would be so happy to see ships burning and people dying in his life ever again.

He looked through his scope on his rifle, activated the laser range finger, and saw the closest ship was a small frigate that had avoided certain destruction from being all the way up front. It was 3 kilometers from shore and only 750 meters ahead of the rest of the fleet. Many of the wounded were being lifted to her decks from the other ships, whose facilities were more or less destroyed. It was a shame to have to blow her out of the air next, but this was war.

War was always full of shame; and casualties.

Elliot turned his attention from the ships and saw the Zerg fliers and the Valkyrie enter Tarbes' airspace, as well as seeing the Royal Army coming in on the road. He also saw what looked like a set of varied mounts coming from the east. 'Elliot, the Nydus worms will remain underground until the fleet makes landfall. After that, weapons free.' 

'Understood Sarah.'

Elliot got onto his radio, "Siesta set a countdown timer for the Missile Turrets on the shoreline to come online, set 1-2-0 seconds, good copy?"

"1-2-0 Seconds good copy Father. Turrets set to automatic, Zerg fliers will be attacking the fleet's rear guard next."

* * *

The Mutalisks and Corruptors screamed in from above and behind the fleet, taking potshots at crewmen on the decks, at Dragons in the air, and even at Dragons carrying liters of wounded men. Modified Glaive Wurms ate through crewmen, bouncing between groups like a pinball, dissolving entire groups before exploding with an acidic fragmentation effect. Corruptors were able to dissolve the decks of the ships, limiting the ability of the crew to fight back.

Scourges came in and slammed through the decks of the escort ships, exploding within. The ships began to buckle and collapse, most exploding outright from the internal overpressure and power of the explosions. 20 ships were hit, but only 8 ships began to fall into the ocean, crumbling into dust and ash.

The Valkyrie came in behind those units, screaming on the loudspeakers was an odd musical number that Sarah had told the pilots was ironically called '_The Ride of the Valkyries_.' The Valkyrie began firing off pairs of Longbolt missiles as Kirche lined up the shots and Montmorency took them. Each pair targeted the mast and the bridge of each ship they were aimed at, disabling them entirely while Corruptors simply rotted the wooden ships away. A few were intercepted by Dragon Knights who ended up getting too close and were locked onto by the heavy missiles.

By that time however the warships had passed over the shore, and the Missile Turrets had activated, sending Longbolt missile after missile into the bellies of carriers which barely had time to drop their troops before having massive holes torn into them, some being blown clean out of the sky. The Dragon mounts were not restricted to having to land however and began to attack the Missile Turrets. Some turrets had servos or mechanisms damaged, but we're able to continue firing until they depleted their compliment of 12 missiles and 24 rockets each. The emptied turrets exploded with massive blasts of shrapnel, killing those unfortunate enough to be in range. All 6 shore batteries self destructed, as Albion infantry approached, dealing heavy casualties to them and passing Dragons.

By this point the Nydus worms erupted from the ground; Zerg ground troops counterattacked landing units with Ultralisks acting as giant battering rams, both blasting the groups of enemies back and cutting them to ribbons. The Ultralisks ran through, but of the twenty that charged through 3 fell from enemy magic fire, while 4 were knocked out of the fight due to injuries. The Albion regiment that faced them however was decimated, suffering 90% casualties, and sending the remaining 10% running for the hills and allied positions.

Karin and her Manticore came screaming in, attacking Albion Dragoons that had escaped the rocket volleys with Magic attacks, tearing them apart. She and the rest of her volunteer team began to rip into the Dragon forces, keeping them off the bunkers and each one earning several kills before withdrawing to take a rest. They continued the cycle as the defensive positions began to fall backwards.

The next line of Turrets activated automatically, shedding their camouflage they began to fire on the ships that had survived the initial engagement, as well as provide covering fire for the Bunkers which were now opening fire on approaching infantry formations. The groups sought no cover and were simply shot to pieces as the bunkers easily survived the oncoming magic and explosive attacks from the Dragons. Guardians began to bombard ships and enemy troop concentrations as the commoner troops and Zerg called in the strikes.

Gauss rifle fire simply ripped through armor and shields, bursts cleaving through entire columns of approaching troops. Occasionally a Mage Knight would emerge to bring a Golem into the fight, but was cut down by a markswoman, leaving each with a fatal wound of some kind or another. Marauder grenades were shot in an arc behind enemy lines smashing the infantry's rear guard and archer contingents that could pin down the bunker crews. Perditions took out any soldiers with enough initiative to close in on the bunker, cooking them into a purple-black plump corpse.

After the troops ran out of ammo, they set the charge and ran out through the escape tunnel. The bunker collapsed behind them, allowing them to regroup at the Temple. They rearmed their weapons from previously set aside ammo drops in the tunnels and continued on their way. This process continued as the bunkered infantry, markswomen, and Mutalisks continued to thin out their ranks.

A massive Earth golem had been raised and began beating up Missile Turrets with its massive fists. The Turrets mistakenly registered the huge man-sized golem as an aircraft and began firing Longbolt missiles into it. The Longbolts shredded the Golem, and any unfortunate infantrymen who were too close with the explosions. Markswomen managed to kill two enemy colonels with single, center-of-mass shots, leaving gaping holes in both their chest cavities and in the Albion chain of command.

* * *

The Lord of Tarbes and a select group of mages were moving throughout the town, putting their magic to use in fighting the Dragons that continued to ravage the small village with fire, threatening to burn the entire village down. Lord Tarbes was focused on putting out the fires, while his mages covered him. The older Lord knew that Elliot was in control of the defensive effort, and he attempting to use his authority to lead the commoners in the defense of their town would be a waste of time.

He knew he was an actual soldier, unlike the Lord who was a politician and used words as weapons rather than a blade or wand. As his willpower drained away he fell to his knees, and was helped by his mages to the town fountain for a drink. Two commoners in Marine uniforms joined the group to ensure their safety, given their relative few numbers.

One of the combat suits registered a proximity warning, and before the armored farmer could give a warning, a massive barrage of cannonballs went into the fountain base, killing all around it but the Marines, which had been injured by a few indirect impacts. The Marines went back towards the Temple, limping and wondering how to break the news.

* * *

**Hills on the outskirts of Tarbes**

Henrietta looked at the massive devastation the Zerg, the volunteer Tarbes defenders, and the Valkyrie were wreaking on the Albion invasion force. The young princess looked in awe as a carrier exploded into pieces after being hit by a large missile fired from the Valkyrie. Many ships still remained however, and the defenders were being slowly pushed back. '_We wouldn't have done this good by ourselves.'_

The Princess was approached by Louise who looked to her and spoke, "You're drooling Your Highness."

Henrietta quickly recovered, and saw the mounted squadron led by Karin speed past them overhead, "Alright! Infantry to the front! Advance and provide support to the defenders! Forward!" Messengers began to run across the recently set up camp, marshalling the commoner infantry for their assault. In a minute the first line had been formed and they began to progress towards Tarbes. "Magic Knights! Search and destroy! Targets of opportunity!"

Magic Knights went ahead and began to harass troops that had managed to sneak past the bunkers and the Zerg. Many had hidden in local houses for cover and were burned down around them by the fire mages that attacked. Troops from the bunkers that had been cut off from their tunnel escapes met up with the Knights and began to hit enemy infantry from a distance; they also cleared buildings that could not be easily burned down. Henrietta and Louise had come right after the Magic Knights and made contact with several locals in Marine powered armor, along with one Firebat. Henrietta was actually intimidated by the armored commoners, as well as several of her Musketeers and Magic Knights.

"Your Highness!" The Marines kneeled in front of the Princess, "Rise soldiers. Where is the Lord of Tarbes?"

"He has been killed in battle Your Highness. He was out in the open when a cannon barrage hit his position. He and the mages that were with him were killed instantly. We are currently in a tactical retreat per the plan that was set in place."

As the Marines continued their report, several of the Mage Knights and commoner troops met and began to talk during a lull in the fighting. "Your Highness! Down!" Henrietta went for the dirt, jumping off the unicorn as a crashing Albion Dragon Knight went through the mythical beast, cutting it in half.

The Marines helped her up and then motioned for her to head towards the Temple in the hills once she was ready. The troopers made sure said Knight was dead and began to fall back to the next bunker and set up their next firing position from there. Henrietta's infantry began to take hold of positions in the village, building a defensive perimeter they could hold until the withdrawal reached them.

Henrietta saw a massive Zerg beast that she had never seen rushing through Albion infantry, swatting them aside like pieces of dust, while cutting down and running over the others. The creature turned towards the Princess and ran to her, scaring half the Musketeers to shoot at the beast. The rounds crumpled on impact, leaving rider and Brutalisk unhurt.

"**Your Highness! Good for you to join us! I hope your trip wasn't difficult?"** Henrietta, still laden with adrenaline from her close encounter with death looked to Kerrigan with a look full of venom.

"It wasn't until just a moment ago Kerrigan!"

Kerrigan smiled and put her hands up defensively. One carried an AGR-14, while the other carried Delflinger, **"Right, sorry about that Your Highness. We'll be heading back to the Temple soon your Highness." **

Kerrigan continued, "**Most of the bunkers and turrets have been scuttled so we'll be falling back to our main defensive line soon enough. The Zerg and I will continue to keep the pressure on them and if their forces continue to be an issue we'll have to use the nukes**." She was forced to pause when two Scourges screamed in; blowing apart a frigate that had gotten too close to the group. It broke apart, crushing two regiments of infantry underneath.

'_Wrong place, wrong time I guess._'

Louise looked onto the battlefield and was simply shocked at the carnage present. There was red strewn across the valley, both the color of blood and the Albion Army's colors dotted the landscape. She saw countless dead Zerg as well; mostly lower tiers such as Roaches and Zerglings. She saw one collapsed Ultralisk near the bow of a crashed ship, and realized they were taking losses as well. She had already thrown up minutes earlier from the stench of burning flesh, and was becoming accustomed to the death and destruction alarmingly quick.

"_Kill The Queen of Blades."_ Louise shook her head violently; she couldn't do that, not to Sarah. The real question in her mind is, why would such a thought exist in her mind? Was it her duty to kill Kerrigan to keep Tristain safe?

Louise's thoughts were interrupted by a faint whistling sound passed by her head and she saw a formerly invisible Albion Mage trying to sneak up on the Princess be blown backwards doing back flips before coming to the rest on a missile turret. His chest cavity and been blown out by a C-10 rifle blast. Kerrigan and company turned towards the now echoing gunshot and saw a Ghost de-cloaking, carrying a smoking C-10 over his shoulder. Elliot wore a huge grin on his face, Kerrigan had to state the obvious, since no one but Kerrigan and Louise knew him.

"That was a downright fantastic shot Elliot!" Kerrigan jumped off the Brutalisk and fist bumped Elliot, making the rest of the troops relax visibly.

"That's high praise coming from you Sarah," Elliot replied dryly to Sarah, who faked feeling hurt.

Henrietta went over to Kerrigan, "So Lady Kerrigan, who is this man?"

Elliot immediately recognized her and kneeled, "Confederate Ghost Elliot of Tarbes Your Highness."

Kerrigan grinned at the Ghost, _'Kiss ass_.'

"So, you are the man I have heard so much about. You also raised Siesta of Tarbes correct?"

Elliot seemed proud; the Princess knew his daughter's name, "Yes Your Highness. I am Siesta's father; I raised her along with her 8 siblings and my wife Bernice."

"I heard about the Lord of Tarbes' death in battle, I give you my condolences Elliot of Tarbes."

Elliot took a long breath, "Thank you Your Highness, he was a noble that any commoner could respect, even if we didn't agree on everything." Henrietta smiled to the man, whose head was still bowed in respect.

Henrietta was impressed, he not only gave Tarbes the means of protecting itself from the invasion, but had possibly saved her life and of those around her. "I only hope you can continue that tradition Lord Elliot of Tarbes, continue your good work. Dismissed."

Elliot seemed stunned; Kerrigan came over and slapped him around. "Talk about a field promotion Elliot!"

Elliot still had a stupefied expression on his face, "Let's head down to the Temple then, the rest of the force is there, and preparing to counter attack."

'_Lord Elliot of TARBES?!_'

* * *

Kirche was making another pass with the Valkyrie on a formation of ships and Dragons that had survived the onslaught of missiles with the H.A.L.O. rockets, tearing up the deck and the unarmored sailors on the decks. Two more frigates were left drifting, uncontrolled and useless in the fight. A chime played on their headsets, "Rocket ammunition depleted."

Montmorency turned to Kirche, "I guess our fun is all over isn't it?"

Kirche frowned visibly, "I guess so MonMon."

Kirche turned on her headset, "Siesta, this is Kirche, we're heading for home, we've used up all our weapons but the nukes."

The reply came back a moment later, "Stay on station Kirche, we may need to use the nukes on the fleet. Most of the defensive positions have fallen under enemy control, and we need air supremacy before we can make a successful counterattack."

Kirche keyed her microphone, "Understood Siesta, we'll hold off on returning yet then. We'll take a search over the countryside for enemy troops, out." "We need you to watch our next attack and see if it's effective first Kirche, Siesta out."

MonMon looked to Kirche, "Not going home yet then?"

Kirche shook her head, "We may have to use the nukes, so we are staying put until we get orders to do otherwise."

'_Pray we don't have to use the things_.'

* * *

**Tarbes-Temple Command Center**

Siesta looked at the map of the battlefield and found herself scowling. "We had so much firepower but it wasn't enough to do the job. Adjutant, launch the reserve missiles at the Fleet, set warhead fuse to automatic and launch when ready."

"Understood Commander, missile launch in 6 minutes. Audible countdown will start at T-1 minute."

Siesta picked her headset back up, "Father, I'm firing the last two Apocalypse missiles shortly, pull everyone back to the Temple ASAP."

Elliot responded a moment later, "Copy Siesta, the Royal Army will be joining us as well, out."

4 minutes later most of the troops had returned safely to the Temple and the hills surrounding it. Kerrigan was still at the front fighting with the Zerg, and incurring massive casualties on the Albion attack force. Estimates from the Erebus had enemy casualty counts anywhere from 90 to 150 thousand dead already, with only 8 ships remaining in the enemy fleet. The Lexington was actively bombarding the Zerg divisions now however, and all of their Scourges had been deployed against the other ships. Meaning the more fragile Mutalisks and Corruptors were the only ones attacking the fleet.

Karin's forces had done a massive number on the Albion Dragoons, dealing nearly 80% losses to only 15% losses on their own side, essentially giving Mutalisks and Corruptors free reign to attack the remnants of the Fleet, which looked like it was ready to withdraw at any time. Guardians had begun to fire explosive blasts at the Lexington, which were having trouble punching through the magically infused hull plating.

The 10 Brood Lords that remained were actively assisting Kerrigan in hunting down Albion troops that had disappeared or had withdrawn from the fight. Back at the Missile Silo however, the two modified ballistic missiles had been loaded into the tubes, and warmed up to fire. Siesta called out Psionically and by radio, "Missiles away! All allied forces seek cover!"

Zerg that were in the area burrowed underground, while air units broke off their attacks.

"Launch!"

* * *

Henrietta heard a low rumble through the ground as she saw two large missiles scream away from the Temple and fly for the sky, sonic booms resonating through the atmosphere. "Your Highness! We need to leave; the missiles will be dropping in any minute!"

Henrietta nodded, "All forces pull back right now! Head for the hills!"

* * *

**Albion Fleet-Tarbes**

Cromwell looked onto the remains of his invasion fleet with horror, as it simply fell apart in front of his eyes. The entire engagement had lasted an hour and a half at this point; and the fleet was decimated beyond anything the Emperor of Albion could've imagined. Only about 10 ships remained combat capable, with another 15 severely damaged and disabled. The ships that could land did so; the crew and soldiers aboard disembarked, and joined the fight using the ship's cannons to attack structures from the ground.

How Tristain had managed to find itself such advanced arms and troops was beyond Cromwell. _'They must have found a cache of technology from another world, nothing else could explain the sheer power of their forces_.' What Cromwell really wanted to know, is what the monstrosities that rose out of the ground and came out of the sky that gave Tristain the ground troops they needed to counter Albion's immense numerical advantage actually were. '_Are they demons_?'

Cromwell looked farther in land and saw two rising smoke columns going for the sky, and coming towards the fleet. '_Could those be more of those magic attacks from earlier?_' Cromwell didn't care to take the chance, "Commander! I want you to activate the device we brought along with us below decks on my signal!"

"Y-y-yes Your Eminence!" The Commander went to the switch and looked to Cromwell, who was watching the missiles come towards the fleet, _'I pray this works, for all of our sakes.'_

"Do it! Now!" The Commander flipped the lever, and the whole ship seemed to glow.

* * *

**Tarbes-Ground Control**

Siesta's eyes grew at the glowing light from the Lexington as it began to envelope the ship and the surviving ships, "Dad! You need to see this!" Siesta sent the video image to Elliot's terminal that he accessed in the Temple.

Elliot seemed stunned, "What the hell am I looked at Siesta?"

Henrietta appeared behind him and watched the image, "I, I'm not sure father, it's almost like an energy shield I can use for myself but designed for a ship!"

Elliot reached out, "Kerrigan! The ship is putting up shielding!"

* * *

Kerrigan started coughing, "Wait, shielding?!" She looked out towards the fleet which was beginning to glow bluish-white and cover the ships still able to fight. The missiles screamed in and impacted the shield, triggering it but leaving it mostly intact and functional.

"Where the hell did they get shield technology?! And why the hell did they wait this long to deploy it?"

The shield immediately began reconstructing itself; Kerrigan found herself scowling, "Elliot! Get Kirche on the horn! Tell her to use the nukes! All of them!"

* * *

Elliot turned off the terminal, "Siesta, call in the nuclear strike on the Lexington, they are cleared for attack, all rockets!"

Henrietta's face paled, and Siesta scrambled back into action, nearly tripping and falling over, "Kirche! You're cleared for the nuclear rockets! Target the Lexington and fire them all off! This comes straight from Kerrigan! Everyone hit the deck and keep your eyes closed until further notice!"

* * *

Kirche heard the message come through and looked at Montmorency, who returned her gaze with horror, then nodded. Kirche spoke with sorrow, "We have no choice; we'll turn our keys to the right on my count, 3, 2, 1, TURN!" Kirche and Montmorency successfully began to two man sequence and unlocked the panel with the nuclear rockets' control box and ripped it off.

Siesta came back on the radio, "Once you launch the rockets; turn around as fast as you can and hit the throttles to full afterburner, don't turn back for anything. If the shockwave gets you, get clear of the battlefield and bail out over open ground. Good luck Kirche, Good luck Montmorency, Founder be with you."

The radio connection went dead, and even Kirche found herself shaking; either in fear or anticipation, she didn't really know.

Montmorency looked to Kirche, and was about to say sorry for everything she had ever done or said to her, when she found Kirche giving her the same look. Both smiled and nodded, no more words would be necessary for what was to come.

"Montmorency, I have the target, arm rockets."

Montmorency gulped, "Rockets armed and locked on, fire when ready."

Kirche closed her eyes for a moment, '_Founder forgive me_,' and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kerrigan saw the Valkyrie's nuclear payload fly straight and true for the Lexington, and she burrowed the rest of the Brood that was with her with a single command. She closed her eyes, and awaited the blast.

Henrietta had been tackled and covered by the Musketeers, while the kids and elderly had been moved into the bunkers which closed their gun ports; the troops that were in the field dove to the ground, and closed their helmet visors.

Karin and her airborne troop had pulled back behind the mountain and were safe from the blast though they still hit the dirt and covered their eyes anyways. '_No sense in being caught unprepared again by Kerrigan's antics._' She found herself laughing about the first time they had met, and saw the world go white.

* * *

**Albion Fleet**

**T-15 Seconds till Impact**

Cromwell saw the odd looking ship fire 6 small looking projectiles towards the fleet, specifically the Lexington and turned and ran at incredible speed_. 'It doesn't want to be here when those things hit which means we probably don't want to be either!'_ Cromwell dove into the belly of the ship and held his helmet onto his head, as the world went white, and began to roar.

* * *

A massive shockwave lashed across the entire valley, with a fireball visible from space. It crushed houses into small piles of refuse, and tore the village's center tower from its foundations. Any troops directly in the open were crushed by overpowering shockwave. Everything even remotely ignitable went up in flames as the immense heat and radiation pulse blasted through the valley. People, crops, houses, and trees weren't immune from the invisible heat wave that tore across the countryside.

Elliot had gotten back up and sounded the all-clear over the radio and went outside to see the damage the warheads had done on not just the fleet, but the surrounding valley he called home. He closed his eyes in sorrow, seeing most of the ground near the fleet blackened from the extreme heat of the nuclear detonation. He could feel said heat from the Temple itself, it was actually enough to hurt him in his Ghost suit. _'It will scald anyone unprotected who comes out here_,' Elliot muttered silently, as he looked into the distance and saw the mushroom cloud rising.

His mouth dropped open when he saw that the Lexington still remained intact, it's shielding had held the blast back, but had overloaded, blasting holes in the hull. The rest of the ship was on fire, but still holding strong, despite receiving multiple direct nuclear hits that would demolish most Terran structures with little trouble. Elliot suddenly heard a groan in his head, 'Kerrigan! You alright?'

'I can't hear a fucking thing Elliot. Damn overpressure surprised me.' 

The transmission paused, 'Elliot, we did nuke the Lexington didn't we?' 

'Um, yes we did Sarah.' 

'Then why the fuck is the ship still flying over my head?'

Elliot paused for a moment, 'Energy shields must've held long enough to hold back the blast, the other ships weren't so lucky though, just small pieces of their hull left.' Kerrigan didn't mention the thousands of carbonized skeletons littering the field, all still smoldering.

Elliot heard Kerrigan groan in his head again, 'Well that's it then, we are out of firepower, and they are out of ships. Hard to imagine we would end up in a stalemate, it's just like losing. I hate losing Elliot.'

He facepalmed, 'Yes Sarah I know.' 

'Get Louise to meet me half way to the blast zone, we have one last chance to make this work out. Out.'

Elliot closed the connection and went up to Louise, who was still hugging the ground in fright, "Louise, Kerrigan needs you to meet her half way to the blast zone, and she needs to see you."

Louise seemed stunned, Sarah needing her?

Louise sheepishly agreed, "I'll have one of the Marines take you by Vulture, it's not safe for the horses to be that close to the blast zone."

Louise nodded and went with a Marine who took her out into the now ruined valley, and sped towards ground zero.

Kerrigan was already on her way to the half way point near a small stream on her Brutalisk, "Delflinger, are you sure that using my familiar runes will unlock her powers?"

"For the fifth time Sarah, yes! One doesn't just cast void magic blindly; the power has to be awakened first."

Kerrigan couldn't help but scowl, "I'll need you to walk me through it Delf. This is our last chance to destroy the flagship and call this a total victory. I want Cromwell's head, and if he isn't ash or vapor already, I intend on collecting."

* * *

**Ruins of Tarbes-Valley**

The Marine and Louise both rode on the Vulture down the now burned away road towards the stream, where Louise saw a huge Zerg creature that she had been riding on earlier resting on the ground. Sarah was off the Brutalisk, waving towards the incoming Vulture. "Last stop young lady; get those invaders for us alright?" Louise nodded to the warm smile of the Marine as he took off back towards the Temple.

"Louise, how are you feeling?"

"Not all that well, it's hot and I'm looking forward to a long bath after this is over."

Kerrigan smiled, "It won't be long, here climb on up with me, we're heading to the blast site where the Lexington is." Louise managed a smile, and held onto Kerrigan as the pair levitated onto the Brutalisk, which made its way towards the Lexington. Delflinger began to speak, "Louise! It's time for you to awaken! You are a user of Void!"

Kerrigan's runes began to glow, and Louise began to see runes floating in the air around her, almost hypnotizing her with their movement. Kerrigan looked to Louise, whose pupils disappeared, earning a momentary freak out from her when she stood on Kerrigan's lap, her runes still glowing brightly, even brighter than ever before. She began to chant a long, complex runic incantation and both found themselves under attack as she was chanting. "Protect her Sarah! That's what a Gandalfr is supposed to do!"

Kerrigan began firing her AGR-14 one handed, landing double taps into each Albion soldier that attacked them while holding Louise in her other arm. Louise finished chanting, Kerrigan looked into her eyes, and saw her point her wand towards the Lexington, when the world went white again.

Everyone who was at the Temple noticed the world turn white again, some hitting the floor and covering their head, in anticipation of the coming shockwave. After several moments of nothing however they all began to stand, and looked out towards Tarbes to see what had happened, only to see the Lexington falling to the ground, shattering on impact. Cheers began to rise throughout the Temple and across the valley as armored troops began to rush out towards the falling ship to secure prisoners and enemy officers.

Henrietta was stunned, "We won! Tristain is victorious!" The Royal Army joined in the cheering full bore; many found themselves dancing around actively embracing one another. Cries of 'Founder Be Praised!' echoed through the encampment. Several of the local Marines joined in, careful not to crush any of their new comrades in arms in any embrace they may give. Louise and Kerrigan returned to a hero's welcome at the Temple.

Everyone had assembled near the mouth of the entrance and applauded wildly as the two walked in, covered in grime and blood. Kerrigan and Louise both noticed the Princess among them, as well as her Musketeers. The people who lived in Tarbes were clearly the most ecstatic however; running up to both of them, hoisting them over their shoulders and carrying both into the Temple proper like a pair of rock stars crowd surfing. Many of the Royal Army joined them as well, kids were cheering with their parents from the bunkers, and all had huge smiles on their faces.

Kerrigan found the sight both clichéd, and rather welcome at the same time. In all her days as a Ghost she never once received public attention or recognition for her sins. In a way, she was glad she never had; Kerrigan committed countless crimes and deeds that no one should ever be known for. Now however, she was being recognized not as a criminal, or as a monster. She was being held up as a hero, a symbol of ideals and redemption. Kerrigan gave a small smile, '_How time changes things_.'

The applause continued until Henrietta approached Kerrigan in her heavy armor, with a noticeable smile on her face. Several Zerg now inhabited the Temple along with the soldiers and civilians, all keen on finding out what Henrietta's judgment would entail. What shocked them the most was when Queen Marianne came from the crowd, removing a disguise and approached Kerrigan. The entire crowd gasped and kneeled, Henrietta was stunned, and 'How_ the hell did Mother get here so fast?_'

Kerrigan found her smiling, she was honestly surprised to see the Queen this close to the action, especially when her own advisors said victory was unlikely. The Umbra knew this was a big moment, even it had been caught unaware of the Queen's presence. It immediately began to record and broadcast what it saw to the entire Swarm, which stopped everything it was doing and began to watch with great interest.

"Lady Sarah Kerrigan of Char, step forward," Kerrigan obeyed and took two steps towards Queen Marianne and kneeled respectfully; while maintaining eye contact, showing respect but also showing strength and implying she was not just an underling to her Majesty. Marianne noticed this, but did not find her flinching or becoming concerned with Kerrigan's actions. Instead, she gave Kerrigan a genuine smile, which had a dramatic effect on the audience. All in attendance began to silently whisper until Marianne drew a hand up in a 'Stop' motion beside her, silencing all instantly.

"Lady Kerrigan of Char, today you and the people of Tarbes have served the Crown in a way that none of your detractors could have imagined. You have not only saved the Village of Tarbes, but you may have indeed have saved all of Tristain with the effort you have made today."

Cheers erupted from the armored troops, all appearing immensely proud of themselves; the Queen cleared her throat then continued, "Lady Kerrigan, you made a deal with my daughter, Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain regarding your status here in Tristain. As many of those present know, she will become Queen soon, and will lead this country to war against Albion. Lady Valliere, approach!"

Louise found herself approaching the monarch, trembling with fear and anticipation of what the Queen had to say to her, Lady Valliere, has your familiar, Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, proven herself worthy to be called a familiar of the Valliere family?" Louise bowed her head, "Yes Your Majesty, she has proven herself most worthy."

"Lady Valliere, has your familiar Lady Kerrigan de Char proven that she is worthy to be the Shield of Tristain?"

Gasps went through the entire Temple glen, Kerrigan knew the implications of the title the Queen was planning on giving her. It would effectively make her the Royal Champion of Tristain, a representative of the Queen and the Royal Family in duels and matters of honor. She would also act as Henrietta's ceremonial bodyguard at her Coronation, at public events, and during the signature of important foreign policy decisions such as a treaty signing.

Louise looked at Kerrigan, who sent her a simple message, 'The call is yours to make Louise. Not mine.' 

Louise took a long breath, "Yes Your Majesty, she has proven herself most worthy of the title of Shield of Tristain."

Kerrigan closed her eyes and nodded, '_My future has been set, now I must reach for it._'

"Lady Kerrigan, do you swear to follow Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain in war time as a field commander? "

'_For the swarm!'_

"I swear loyalty Your Majesty."

"Do you swear to follow Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain in peace time as a friend and confidant for the duration of your stay as well as that of the Zerg Swarm's in Tristain?"

"I swear loyalty Your Majesty"

" Finally, do you Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char swear to be the Shield of Tristain for the Royal Family of Tristain? To take on all responsibilities, including defending the Royal Family, accepting challenges and duels, and leading the nation's military when the Queen is unable to do or is rendered incapacitated?"

Kerrigan paused at this last part, such a promise would effectively give her the ability to lead the entire country as Regent if Henrietta were disposed or assassinated, provided her mother didn't take over again in such a case. '_It would only make me a bigger target, but the extra influence wouldn't hurt my cause or the Swarm_.'

"I swear loyalty Your Majesty."

"Congratulations Lady Kerrigan de Char, welcome home." The entire Temple crowd decided to go ballistic at that one moment. Kerrigan smiled, 'Now the hard part begins.'

* * *

In total, the Albion military suffered a near complete military loss, losing all 70 of their ships; which included the Lexington, 18 carriers, 30 heavy cruisers, 9 supply ships, and 12 frigates. They suffered 185,000 casualties, with 10,000 missing and presumed dead, with just 15,000 taken prisoner. The rounding up of the prisoners took only an hour, all were so demoralized by their massive defeat, that most simply lost the will to live, and wandered aimlessly across the barren, scorched battlefield, seeking out their own death at the hands of the enemy.

In just 4 hours, Emperor Cromwell had been captured by the newly nicknamed Tarbeisan Marines and brought to a makeshift prisoner of war camp for processing. "Name?" "Cromwell, Oliver." Rank? "Emperor of Albion." The staff sergeant behind the desk registered the prisoners raised an eyebrow, "Escort this Cromwell to the Command Center, quietly. Have his identity confirmed and if he indeed is who he says he is, let the Queen judge him." Two Mage Knights took the Emperor in shackles to a waiting prisoner carriage, and drove him to meet his fate.

Meanwhile, Kerrigan had gone to wreckage of the Lexington and was disturbed to find an intact Protoss shield generator within the aft cargo hold. The only reason it had ceased functioning was that the multiple nuclear hits had managed to shatter the Psionic circuitry to the point of the device malfunctioning, and shutting itself down to prevent a catastrophic system failure. Kerrigan didn't want to think about the fact that it would've detonated the shield generator in a blast that would likely measure around 150 kilotons. All of the combatants on the battlefield were tremendously lucky that said explosion hadn't occurred. All 6 rockets yield only reach 18 kilotons respectively. Even the Temple would've been destroyed in the blast.

'_We dodged a bullet this time, but where did it come from_?'

* * *

**Tristainia-Palace**

**Two Days Later**

Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, Shield of Tristain stood at attention as medals and citations were passed out to the heroes of Tarbes. While few had died from Tristain in the battle of Tarbes, the damage done to the surrounding countryside was immense, and would require significant repair and some decontamination until it was returned to normal once more. Estimates from both the Earth Mages and the Erebus put the timeframe within a week to 6 months until it was fully restored.

**(Back to the ceremony however)**

"Lady Sarah Kerrigan de Char, I Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain hereby award you the Queen's Cross for gallantry in action, and actions above and beyond the call of duty both on the battlefield and in the pursuit of diplomacy here on Halkeginia." Kerrigan stepped forward and had the Cross pinned to her chest, the ornate medal almost glowing from the light reflecting off of it.

Montmorency, Kirche, Louise, and Guiche earned the Queen's Cross as well for their actions in the battle at Tarbes just days earlier. In addition, all four earned a Chevalier commission in Tristain for their actions. Karin also had been issued one as well for her leadership over the mixed mount squadron she led onto the field, while the others had just earned their first Queen's Cross, this was Karin's third.

Elliot was formerly issued the title of Count of Tarbes, and had his formal name changed to Count Elliot de Tarbes, along with the rest of his family; making them overnight nobles for all they had sacrificed for their home village. Not that the locals were unhappy about that, one of their own who had been thought to be a madman was the village's own savior. To say they were elated was putting it mildly. Elliot returned home to Tarbes with his family and helped with the rebuilding effort that would be necessary. He also supervised Terran building construction across the province; as well as rebuilding damaged or destroyed defenses they had lost in the battle.

Siesta, while now technically a noble wanted to continue her work at the Academy as a maid. The other staff was surprised at this development, given that most nobles were traditionally snobby and never did their own work, let alone others for them. Siesta de Tarbes was a powerful young woman, with fantastic potential, the teaching staff as well as Kerrigan wanted to keep tabs on her for as long as possible. Siesta's power was reaching a plateau however, leveling off well above her father and equal to Kerrigan's own Psi index as a Ghost.

For Kerrigan life would go on, the Swarm had taken some losses in the battle for Tarbes, and she had begun analyzing the battle for potential weaknesses she and the Swarm may have, as well as what may have made the Albion military more vulnerable. War was now fresh in everyone's mind, and Kerrigan was not about to let their massive victory fall into disuse. She would soon begin a campaign of sabotage and misdirection across Albion, damaging ships and their ports; destroying arms factories, and killing high ranking military officers and political officials.

After the ceremony had ended, the group of heroes went their separate ways, with Elliot returning to Tarbes and the rest of the girls heading back to the Academy to continue their studies. All of them took the Valkyrie, which had been repainted in the colors of Tarbes, back to the Academy, to await their next task.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

**That Night**

Kerrigan found herself looking out towards the stars, deep in thought about the future for her. She didn't know how long she would live compared to the rest of the population, _'I may end up living for centuries and becoming Tristain's caretaker for the unforeseeable future. That still doesn't address the Zerg back in the Koprulu Sector however, I need to either take control of them from here, or destroy them so they aren't used or manipulated by Mensgk, or God Forbid another fleet from the UED that managed to claw its way to the Sector once more.'_

Kerrigan began to hear a throaty chuckle begin to emerge from the side of her consciousness, and immediately found herself in a combat stance. That chuckle began to grow in power, and in evil presence. "Show yourself!"

"_You know what I am Queen of Blades."_

Kerrigan's eyes narrowed, "Quaint. It seems you have me at a disadvantage."

"_I am the reason the Overmind created you Queen of Blades. A Hybrid being, able to resist being . . . controlled."_

Kerrigan began to become uncomfortable and tense, the voice knew far more than anyone else on Halkeginia should know about her and the Zerg. Especially the knowledge of the Overmind. She turned towards a shadow and saw two blood red eyes emerging from the darkness. _'Only one force could know this much . . ._' Kerrigan's eyes widened at the realization.

"You. . . You were the one who controlled the Overmind!"

"_Correct Kerrigan, I have been trying to remove you from my side for awhile now, with little success. I even tried to use little Louise to do it for me."_

"Leave the kid out of this asshole! This is between you and me!"

_"Careful Queen of Blades, I have no qualms about destroying the entire world you are on just so I can control of the Zerg back near your home space._"

Kerrigan grimaced, _'Everyone here is a pawn to this thing, and even I am being manipulated.'_

"_Choose your fate Kerrigan, either destroy yourself, or watch as your new home burns."_

Kerrigan awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, terrified. _'I now understand why I was given a second life, one to live as I saw fit. The Overmind was losing, and didn't want his flock to be the pawns in someone's game.' _

Sarah found tears coming from her eyes_, 'Mensgk was just one terror I had to face, but he pales in comparison to the monstrosity this hybrid was. I've been blinded by hate once again.'_

'_I need to find Jim'_

Kerrigan needed some air and a walk to clear her head; she changed out of her soaking wet violet nightgown; into morphed into her combat wear and stepped out into the night.

* * *

**Sara System**

**Koprulu Sector**

Raynor sat on the bridge of the Hyperion, wondering how to give the news of Kerrigan's fate to Horner, and the rest of his crew. They would most likely be heading into the Void Sector, a region of the galaxy riddled with black holes, singularities, and binary star clusters.

He would only take a volunteer crew most likely, only those he could trust, and who were willing to continue to seek Kerrigan out. Many from the Dominion might end up joining him simply as a way of giving the finger to Mensgk for his poor handling of the Second Great War. It was too early to hope for anything at this point, Raynor decided to pass on thinking about that and write an email to Kerrigan's old email account she had as a member of the Sons.

'_Why not_?'

* * *

**Tristain Magic Academy**

**Halkeginia**

Kerrigan saw the scheduled Lunar Eclipse begin to take place; she and many of the students came out to admire the view when suddenly she heard a loud beep begin to play in the Valkyrie. Kerrigan knew that the sound mean that the ship had established contact to a communication buoy.

'_It couldn't be. . .'_

* * *

**A/N: There it is folks! Season 1 has been concluded with an interesting cliffhanger. What will it mean? Have I pissed off all the fan boys yet? This and more, next season on Hail to the Zero Queen!**

**Thanks for making this such a huge success guys! See ya next time =)**

**A special bonus episode is incoming sometime before the Season 2 premiere, so stay tuned!**


End file.
